Five Gundams And A Baby
by mavrik014
Summary: The gundam boys find themselves suddenly host to a small child, what should they do? Call a nanny. Now with a baby and Usagi in the house, what adventures can ensue. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Note: Sorry about the/pb/ everywhere, won't let me do the paragraph break I used to, the story looks like one long continues blur " so I put the /pb/ in, I played with it for a while and that was the first thing not to disappear once I uploaded. Again sorry, but it seems it's necessary. I'm not sure how long things have been like this, so I apologise for not noticing sooner.

/pb/

Disclaimer : This goes for the entire story including, We own nothing, and we have nothing to give you if you were to sue us…unless you want Elendur's dragon collection, but she'll fight you for it "

/pb/

The ringing of the doorbell awoke him as he groaned rolling over, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he'd had a heavy night of drinking the previous night and didn't want to face the day. The crying came next, the sound of a small child crying.

"What the hell?" he grumbled as he tossed his brown braid over his shoulder and slipped out of bed wandering down the hall in only his boxers not really bothering about his appearance as he ripped open the door and glared out…there was no one there, he was about to close the door when he looked down to see a small basket on the doorstep.

"Wine basket?" he muttered in hope as he picked it up and blinked, it was a baby, whom had been one of the sources of his waking, the child stopped crying the moment he picked the basket up.

"Eh?...Where's your mum kid?" he asked before realising the baby wouldn't answer as he spotted the card and pulled it out.

"Dearest Duo, I didn't mean to bother you with this, I know I was only a passing fling to you, but I need to leave her with you for some time, she is your daughter, you being the only man was with before her birth, I need to do some things for some time and can't take her with me. Please care for my daughter, your daughter. Her name is Hikari, Please take care of her until I return. With love Kari."

"Kari…Kari…ah…KARI?!" Duo cried as he finally placed the name, a girl he had been with for 3 weeks before getting bored of her and moving on…dear god….was this possible that he was really father, he had sobered completely in the few moments is took to read the letter.

"Let's get you inside ne?" he muttered, he couldn't just leave the baby outside on the doorstep.

/pb/

"So it's true?" Duo asked as one of Quatre's many sisters nodded as he read through the results of the test.

"Genetically, she is your daughter." She sighed as Duo blinked down at the child

"How am I meant to take care of a baby?" he demanded as Quatre sighed

"You did bring this on yourself Duo." Quatre pointed out as Duo glared at him before looking down at the baby.

"What am I going to do with her Quat?" he demanded as Quatre sighed and turned to his best friend Trowa.

"Trowa, would you bring me the information directory please?" he asked as the tall silent by nodded walking out as he soon returned with the data pad as Quatre did a quick search before looking at Duo.

"There are live in nanny's, some specifically for small children…I'll call one in." Quatre sighed as Heero looked up from his laptop to glare at Duo and the baby, he didn't like the child, it was a distraction Duo didn't need, he was already easily distracted on missions.

"You're not suggesting we keep the chibi onna here with us are you?" Wufei demanded as Quatre frowned at him in disapproval.

"Wufei…what would you have us do with her? She's Duo's daughter."

"Orphanage."

"NO!" Duo cried as Wufei blinked at the man. "I grew up in an orphanage…no one should grow up without parents…I won't let that happen…" he murmured as he looked down at the child before looking back at Quatre.

"Please…call the nanny…for when we're on missions…and to teach us how to take care of her…"

"Teach you." Heero growled as Duo shrugged and stared down at his child again, she was beautiful, she had his violet eyes…her mother's black hair…

"Hey kid….I'm your dad." He whispered as the child stared up at him for a few moments before bursting into tears as he panicked.

"What? What do I do? Quatre? How do I make her stop? Trowa? Heero? Wufei? Someone…help me?" Duo begged as he tried to calm the child down.

/pb/

Usagi looked up at the huge mansion, so someone here had a baby that needed to be cared for? She could hear the crying from here. With a sigh she walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer, rich playboys never thought about the consequences of their actions.

/pb/

Elendur – sorta a teaser prologue.

Mavrik – and pairings are not decided yet because this one is still a work in progress, so you can vote for pairings if you want, for any of the Gboys – bar Duo coz I have other plans for him – and Milliardo as well I guess.

Elendur – this time can't be blamed for the time between chapters because it's all on Mavrik and his laziness in writing.

Mavrik – I'll write what I can in what spare time I have. Hope you like the idea, I got it while watching 3 men and a baby on foxtel, I began to wonder what would happen if the G-boys suddenly got a baby given to them…thus the story is born.

Elendur – hope to hear some comments soon, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

_Ding Dong_

Why do all door bells have to sound the same? Can't they come up with something original, like a movie theme…star wars….yes….like press the button and the emperors march plays…but no, every house she had ever visited had a ding dong.

"Hello?" an accented voice asked as she blinked up at the tall Arabian garbed man.

"Ah…yeah…"

"Ah, of course, master Quatre has been expecting you since yesterday evening." He said as he moved aside to allow her entry as Usagi nodded slowly and he took her bag from her, it was only a small one, she was used to packing lightly and living off what she was able to fit, it was to troublesome to take lots of things to her clients houses.

"This way please. Master Quatre will meet with you before being shown to your room." The tall mad said as Usagi nodded again as she peered up at him.

"Umm…who are you?"

"…" he stopped in his striding to look at her "Oh…My name is Rashid, I am head of security." He said finally as Usagi nodded

"Hello Rashid, my name is Usagi." She replied with a smile as Rashid nodded to her before heading off again as Usagi tried to recall the path they were taking, this place was a maze.

"He's waiting inside for you." Rashid said as Usagi listened, the child was there too, she could hear the crying louder then ever.

"Master Quatre, she's here." Rashid said opening the door as Usagi thanked him stepping into the room as her eyes fell on the crying child held awkwardly in a long haired man's arms.

"Miss Usagi was it?" the blond behind the desk asked as Usagi nodded walking to the brunette as she offered her arms as he gratefully handed the child over and it was moments before she had the girl quiet and calm.

"Oh thank god…" the brunette sighed as he sat down hard as Usagi frowned slightly before looking back at the child

"She didn't like the way you were holding her, she's hungry and wet." She said as Duo made a face.

"You mean like…"

"Yes, like…" Usagi sighed as she looked at Quatre.

"You're the employer?" she asked as the blond stepped out from behind the desk

"Yes…thankyou for coming so promptly." He said as he approached her holding out his hand in the western style of greeting. "Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Father?"

"Me? No of course not…" he cried flushing deeply, he really was an innocent wasn't he…at his age too which she assumed to be similar to her, 22ish.

"But you're paying for the services?"

"Yes…the father is a friend of mine. The pay is as standard for your hiring company, and extra for anything you deem it's needed for. We merely need you to take care of the child and teach Duo here how to care for her so hopefully we don't have to make you stay here for too long."

"Duo being?"

"Me." The brunette said as Usagi looked at him before sighing.

"Well, I need somewhere to change her first, and also, where can I get clean diapers?"

"Ah…we were hoping you could help us with those…" Quatre stuttered out as Usagi sighed again and nodded.

"Well then…I have some emergency ones in my bags, do you have a changing table? Or indeed any surface I can put her on to change her?"

"ah…there's a desk in the next room. Duo go with her, you need to lean this."

"But-"

"No buts Duo, please just go." Quatre cried out, he was tired and beginning to get cranky from the lack of sleep from a night of baby crying he had been forced to endure.

"Alright." Duo grumbled as he motioned for the blond to follow him and she followed after him into another room as he watched as she placed the girl on the table before puling some things form her bag as she laid out a mat on the table.

"Changing mat. For her to lie on, and to stop mess getting everywhere." Usagi explained as she set the baby on it and began to peel her clothing from her before opening the diaper and grimacing, she had been sitting in the mess for a while and was red raw from diaper rash.

"Next time, she needs to be changed immediately, this here is a rash made from the diaper being on too long with mess in it, it's incredibly sore and painful for the little one." Usagi explained as she carefully cleaned the small child and replaced her nappy with a clean dry one as the girl gurgled happily up at her, her small arms waving at her new friend.

"That is so gross." Duo muttered his hand covering his nose as Usagi tied off the small plastic bag around the nappy and dropped it in the rubbish as Duo made a face as if to throw up as Usagi sighed rolling her eyes, men.

/pb/

It was a difficult adjustment for the boys, having both a child and a female around all the time was rather upsetting to their routines, they had to be much more careful about their job and where they went at night, Usagi had been put in a room with the baby on the other side of the mansion to reduce her chances of finding out to a minimum. Finding out that they were the gundam pilots.

"Oh come on!" Usagi sighed as Duo stared at the baby on the newly acquired changing table before he shook his head.

"I can't, I really can't do it.' He cried as Usagi sighed and approached the crying baby as she began to change her.

"You have to overcome this fear of changing her, she is your daughter is she not? You need to know at least the basics about taking care of her."

"I know that…but…still…doing that…is just…" Duo shuddered at the thought of cleaning the dirty baby as Usagi sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, something about these boys…was just not right, she could feel it in her soul, or maybe that was just her old senshi senses going haywire, it had been a long time indeed since she had used them…not since before the first war. A war the senshi could not interfere in, a war that had destroyed her future.

"Usagi?" Duo asked as he noticed her go quiet and clutch his daughter tightly, as if she was scared to let go.

"Eh? What?" Usagi asked snapping from her dark thoughts as Duo touched her arm.

"You alright?"

"Of course, just tired, the little one has been teething I believe, she's most restless at night." Usagi said making excuses knowing Duo wouldn't know she was too young to be yet teething.

"Oh really, growing fangs finally are we?" Duo asked as he chuckled letting her curl her fingers around one of his larger ones as Usagi smiled.

"You get along well with her, if you could just learn to take care of her completely…" Usagi sighed before noting to herself to stop sighing, it was a bad habit.

"Yeah…we get along fine…just the…diapers thing…" Duo muttered as Usagi chuckled and handed the child over to Duo, he had fast grown used to holding her.

"Ah…do I talk to you or Quatre-san about having a day off?" Usagi asked as Duo blinked at her

"Day off? Like not doing diapers?" he asked as Usagi chuckled

"Not everything revolves around diapers you know Duo. Yes a day off, I need to go get some personal things from the shops."

"Then take the little one…" Duo cried as Usagi sighed as she studied him, he was really terrified of being left alone with the baby.

"Fine." Usagi sighed as she internally slapped herself for sighing once again.

"Oh god thankyou…you are truly an angel…I seriously think Q-man stuffed up the numbers and called the angel hotline to get you." Duo praised as Usagi eyed him, was this why some poor woman had gone and gotten pregnant by him.

"Duo-san…I would prefer you got your hand off my behind." Usagi muttered as Duo flushed and chuckled withdrawing as he instead fixed his hold on his daughter as the door opened.

"Duo, time." The grumpy one, Heero said as Usagi blinked as Duo hurriedly handed over Usagi and said his goodbyes as he hurried out as Usagi blinked after them, what did they do all the time, always disappearing.

/pb/

Elendur – Sorry about the wait, someone has been lazy.

Mavrik – Been busy…

Elendur – Well here's another chapter, sorry it's not more exciting, but it picks up…I think

Mavrik – it will, this is just Usa getting used to the house.

Elendur – Well it'll be back as soon as I can encourage Mav to get more done. Also there'll be an epilogue for Forgotten Animals as well coming soon.

Mavrik – Vote for pairings so far. Rather sad actually…only one.

Heero – Usa 1

Trowa – Usa 0

Quatre – Usa 0

Wufei – Usa 0

Zechs – Usa 0


	3. Chapter 3

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Moving house?" Usagi asked as the other just stared at her giving her no answer as she sighed. "Can I ask why?" she asked as he frowned at her

"You can ask." He growled as Usagi looked at him expectantly.

"So?"

"Hn." Heero growled as Usagi sighed

"Why are we moving?" she asked as Heero walked out "Hey you said I could ask." Usagi cried as he glanced back at her

"You can, but I won't answer." He said in his monotone voice as Usagi glared after him, didn't she have a right to know?

"He's infuriating." Usagi muttered as Duo chuckled stepping out from the shadows his daughter in his arms.

"Yeah…but that's Heero for you."

"Does he have to be that rude?" Usagi asked as she accepted the child from Duo, obviously it must be changing time.

"Yea…unless of course we were to dislodge the stick from his ass…though that would take a LOT of work." Duo chuckled as Usagi shook her head in amusement

"How you all became friends is beyond me, you're all nothing alike. Usually friends have some sort of bond." Usagi sighed as Duo flinched at the thought of what bonded them together, their power and their curse, the gundams.

"Can you tell me why we're moving?" Usagi asked as Duo hung his head

"Sorry…I can't…Heero will shoot me if I do…or he'll let Wufei cut off my baby here." Duo said as Usagi blinked at him.

"Chang-san would hurt you child?" she demanded wondering why Duo was indeed with this psychotic bunch

"What? NO…oh no, I mean my braid…before the kid there it was my 'baby'…Wufei wouldn't dare hurt the brat, even Quatre would get angry about that…and that is one of the scariest things you can imagine." Duo said as he shuddered, he had seen it once, and that was enough for his entire lifetime. No one in their right, or wrong state of mind dared to make the blond pilot angry.

"Quatre is the only normal…or closest to normal one in your group…along with you…"

"They're all as normal as they can be…they just have issues in their pasts."

"Really? What kind?"

"Dunno." Duo said with a shrug as he decided a change of topic was in order, before he got into trouble with the watching Trowa.

"I thought you said a week or so back that this kid was teething, I see no teeth!" Duo announced as Usagi accepted his topic change as she sighed.

"She may have just been grumpy then, I said she might be teething…not definitely was." Usagi sighed as Duo muttered to himself about lies and fangs. In truth he was probably just as strange as the others of this mismatched group, she could see through his mask, she wore a similar one to cover the pain and sadness of a tragic past, she just hoped he would not see through her own.

"Can I know where we're moving to?" Usagi asked after a few moments of silence as Duo nodded

"To a colony, another one of Quatre's mansions."

"How many does he have?" Usagi grumbled as Duo shrugged.

"74." A soft voice answered as Usagi and Duo jumped as they turned to look at Trowa standing off to the side, they had forgotten he was there watching them.

"Trowa…Jesus man you gave me a heart attack." Duo breathed as he held a hand to his chest as Usagi nodded in agreement.

"74 what?"

"Quatre…has 74 mansions." Trowa said as he picked up his vibrating phone and listened for a few moments.

"74?"

"How many does one man need?" Usagi muttered as Duo nodded in agreement, he knew Quatre was rich and had heaps of mansions, but 74 was pushing it, did he have one….everywhere?

"Duo…let's go." Trowa murmured as Usagi blinked as she looked down at the child being pushed into her arms.

"We got a meeting to go to, you two okay here?" Duo asked as Usagi nodded as Duo grinned at her before waving back to her as he and Trowa left the room, and as it often happened she and Hikari were left in the enormous mansion alone while the boys all went to meetings together.

/pb/

"But Pluto said not to interfere." Usagi cried as Mamoru continued to pack things into his bag as Usagi reached out to stop him but he slapped her hands away.

"Please understand Usa…I have to do something…I can't just sit by and let this war go on, I can make a difference."

"Demo Pluto said-"

"She doesn't know everything Usa, no one can know everything, the future we saw…was a possibility…and it may still be possible…but you must understand too…I cant just let this war go on while I sit by. I've been given a chance to help. And I'm going to help."

"Demo…what if something were to happen to you?" Usagi demanded as Mamoru sighed as he sat down beside her on the couch and took her hand into his own.

"Usa…nothings going to happen to me…I'm the prince of the earth, tuxedo kamen…what could possibly hurt me after all we've been through? I'm marrying you, we're going to get our happily ever after, you'll see. But what's the point of living happily ever after if everyone's dead from a stupid war?" Mamoru said trying his best to reason with her as Usagi nodded slowly looking away from him as he sighed and hugged her close.

"Cheer up ne? What could possibly happen to me?" he asked as Usagi nodded slowly, if that was true, why did she have this horribly sick feeling inside, like everything was about to go to hell, literally.

/pb/

_Tsukino Usagi_

_This is a notice of the passing of Chiba Mamoru. With no other family and you as his emergency contact we have sent this letter to you, Chiba died fighting for a good cause and has brought honour on himself and all those that loved him._

_Chiba passed away during an explosion at one of our facilities on the 23 of May._

_We deeply regret your loss. Chiba was a good man_

_Regards_

_Civilian Relations Head_

_Sakamoto Ryu._

/pb/

"I let him leave chibi." Usagi murmured as she cuddled the sleepy child to her chest rocking her gently as she tried to get her to sleep. "If I had protested more…he might not have…if I…" Usagi whispered her shoulders shaking as she held back her sobs, it had been a long time since she had last thought about her past, and the thoughts were as unwelcome now as they had been back then, she didn't want to remember, the explosion that had taken her fiancé's life, her future. All because she hadn't stopped him, all because she hadn't told him not to go.

"Bed time I think little one." Usagi said as she set the sleeping child down and rubbed her eyes clear, she would put it back into the back of her mind, where she couldn't get to it, where no one could get to it.

/pb/

Elendur – I managed to drag some story out of him

Mavrik – I been busy.

Elendur – We have updates for the voting as well. Please vote more.

Mavrik – I can't write more without knowing who she's gonna get together with…it makes things a little harder then they need to be.

Elendur – I managed to see some of the story outline, it does get better

Mavrik – I even got the final chapter planned

Elendur- It's mostly written bar names…

Mavrik – the votes are as they appear below.

Zechs - 1

Wufei – 1

Heero – 5

Trowa – 2

Quatre – 1

Elendur – Please vote more, much much more.

Mavrik – The characters come into it more as well, just building a little background first so you can understand Usa's reactions to things. I'm also working on the epilogue for The Forgotten Animals so, those that know what that is, it'll be out soon I think, I'm on holidays at the moment so it should speed things up a bit.

Elendur – Well that's it for now, please review, vote and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"I better be getting paid extra for this." Usagi sighed as Duo chuckled

"I know...sorry, but for work we move a lot." He shrugged as Usagi growled

"But five times in a month?" Usagi groaned as she dropped her head onto the table, she had just been informed that they were about to move again

"Yeah…well…if you want to talk to Quatre about more pay I guess you can, but he's busy at the moment, with preparations for moving and stuff." Duo said as Usagi sighed again

"Where to this time?"

"The Sanq Kingdom." Duo said as Usagi blinked as the name sank in, far in the past, so far that it was a lifetime ago for her, back in the time of Serenity-hime, the Sanq kingdom had been the kingdom of earth, Endymion's home and birthplace.

"Oh…" Usagi whispered as memories and feelings hit her with enough force to cause physical pain, but she hid it as best she could.

"So you better go pack for you and the kid…" Duo said studying her questioningly as she forced a smile rather well, it managed to convince Duo.

"Alright…well excuse us then." Usagi said as she walked off as Heero watched her leave the room before following after her.

"You have issues in the Sanq kingdom?" he demanded in monotone, if she was going to cause trouble for them he would deal with her himself, Usagi stopped walking for a moment as she glanced back at him, so not all of them were as easily fooled by a smile as Duo was.

"I knew someone that came from there…they died in the war…nothing more…it's just…painful." She said softly as Heero grunted

"Don't cause trouble." He said as she nodded her silvery blond tresses hiding her face as she looked downwards.

"Excuse me." She said softly as she walked back to her rooms at this mansion, it hurt…her chest hurt…thinking about him, talking about him, even vaguely talking about him. Hikari sniffling and beginning to cry snapped her from her thoughts as she tried to bury it again, she managed to get the memories forced down with considerable effort as she turned her attention to the child in her arms and began to cheer her up as they got to packing.

/pb/

"…Wow…you know Quatre-san…even by your standards…this is huge." Usagi breathed as she stared up at the monstrous mansion as Quatre chuckled

"Unfortunately it's not mine…I only have a small house in the Sanq kingdom…we'll be staying here with a friend of ours, Ms Relena Peacecraft."

"Peacecraft…oh…you don't mean the vice foreign minister do you?" Usagi cried as recognition of the name hit her as Quatre nodded

"She's been a friend of ours for a long time." He said as Usagi looked over at Heero as she noticed something, he seemed very…more then usual at least…unhappy about being there, his death glare had become permanent and he was growling every few minutes.

"What's up with him?" Usagi asked Duo as Duo looked over at the other brunette.

"Ah…well…you see…Relena…and him have some history…she…well…you'll see…it's hard to explain, you'll see is all I can say." Duo said awkwardly trying to avoid the glare he was getting from Heero

"Relena is in love with him." Trowa said simply as Usagi blinked over at the tallest of the group as Heero growled menacingly at him and Trowa just shrugged, it was common knowledge.

"That onna…is a disgrace to her gender…" Wufei growled angrily, he didn't like her either, she was a typical stereotype female that he hated

"Ah…you spoke!" Usagi cried as Wufei glared at her

"Excuse me?" he hissed as she flinched back

"N…Nothing…just you haven't spoken in front of me…well not really before." Usagi muttered as Wufei scoffed at her as he looked away and back at the mansion "If you don't like her much, why stay here?" Usagi asked as Quatre stiffened slightly they couldn't tell her the real reason…they couldn't tell her it was a mission

"Well we need more space then Q-man's mansion can provide…so we asked if we could stay here, hotels are very expensive in Sanq, and she does offer free room and board, so…we had little choice." Duo quickly lied, he was the best of them at coming up with lies on the spot, effective and believable ones at least

"Ah…okay." Usagi said accepting his obvious lie, why call it a mansion if it didn't have the room for them all? And she doubted money was any issue with Quatre paying the bills, but she would accept it, their business was their own.

"We should go in." Quatre said as they stood there for a few moments longer

"We should…" Duo said as he eyed the gates warily, not even he could stand Relena when Heero was nearby, she went insane…psychotic…maybe they should fail their mission and let her get kidnapped, killed whatever it was.

"Oh for gods sake, you're all cowards." Usagi sighed as she marched up to the gates and rung the buzzer before anyone could stop her, Heero was fit to kill as he strode up behind her, before he could get close though a sandy haired blob had glomped onto his chest as he fought for air as he was knocked backwards.

"Heero you're back, it's been so long since I saw you." The girl squealed as Heero groaned, why wouldn't J let him kill her? Why god?

"Relena you're going to suffocate him, let the poor man up." A smooth voice said as a tall, even taller then Trowa Usagi noted, man walked over to them with a grace that came from both his obvious status and a familiarity with fighting.

"But…" Relena began to protest as the platinum blond tugged the girl from the fallen brunette as Heero pulled himself up trying to hold onto whatever shred of dignity he had left.

"Please come in." the man bade as he scanned the group noting Usagi and the baby with well hidden shock, obviously he hadn't heard about her presence.

"We need to talk business." Quatre said as he glanced at Usagi as the tall man nodded

"Of course, Relena, please be a good girl and show this young lady to some rooms, we men have to talk business." He said as Relena grumbled but nodded as she hugged Heero one last time before darting off Usagi being pulled along behind her.

/pb/

"So what's going on? J just called and said you were coming over for an emergency." Zechs said as he let them all into a meeting room as the men gathered around a table as Quatre handed over the report they had been given by the doctor.

"This is it?" Zechs asked as Quatre nodded

"It's all they announced, J lost almost 10 men trying to infiltrate this…organisation, they managed to find and kill each spy, this was the only information we got, and that was because they allowed him to have it…they sent it to him personally, hasn't Preventer HQ received this as well?" Quatre asked as Zechs shook his head as he sat down re-reading the simple message.

"Is this all…nothing else? No one claiming responsibility?" he asked as Quatre shook his head

"Only that." He said as Heero took over

"J ordered us here to watch Relena."

"Can we be sure they're serious? That it's Relena?" Zechs asked as Heero nodded

"How many other royals do you know? You heard of the incident last week?" he asked as Zechs nodded, the report of a murder, an unidentified blond female had been found dead, beaten so badly her face was unrecognisable, no details had been publicly released, but the in depth report they had been sent had been sickening, they were unsure exactly of what torture the girl had gone through, only that it had been horrible…and slow.

"That was their warning." Wufei grunted as Zechs paled

"I'll step up security…don't let her out of your sight." He warned as the group nodded

"Oh…before I forget…the girl you brought with you…who is she?" Zechs asked as Duo blushed

"Ah…well she's…" he stuttered as Zechs raised an eyebrow at him

"You lover and child? Bringing them on a mission is most unwise." He said as Quatre coughed as he tried to hide his laughter.

"She's not my lover." Duo snapped as Heero felt his chest constrict slightly at the thought of her as Duo's lover…what was wrong with him lately? Indigestion maybe?

"The child is Duo's…her mother left her for him and ran off…we hired a live in nurse for the girl. That is Tsukino Usagi-san. Don't worry, she's been with us for a while and knows not to get involved or ask questions. You won't even notice her here." Quatre explained as Zechs nodded doubtfully, he still disapproved.

"Excuse us." Quatre said as they left and the blond left alone in the meeting room studied the note before him.

_Guard the hime well, we'll come soon for her._

/pb/

Elendur – I made him write more and more and more.

Mavrik – It's only a little, but as you can see things are picking up slightly.

Elendur – Voting count up so far. YAY I was allowed to vote too

Zechs – 4

Wufei – 2

Heero – 9

Trowa – 8

Quatre – 1

Mavrik – Voting will probably only be for a few more chapters too…but until then, vote as much as you can.

Elendur – Heero and Trowa are close ne?

Mavirk – Please review, criticism is always loved…or at least read.

Elendur – Until I can next coax some out of him, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavirk

/pb/

"So…whose baby is it?" Relena asked giving Usagi a sideways glance as Usagi sighed, obviously she was 'the enemy' to this girl.

"Duo's." she said as Relena broke out into a smile

"What an adorable child, what's her name? You and Duo must be so proud." Relena cried her entire demeanour changing as Usagi sighed again, she had a feeling this was going to be a much more difficult stay then her last with the group of men.

"Her name is Hikari, I take care of her for Duo because he's not completely capable, however I am not her mother." Usagi pointed out as Relena went back to a stone faced suspicious woman.

"Oh…and you have interests in any of the boys?" she asked as Usagi groaned, she should have let her go on believing she was the mother.

"I assure you Relena I have none, I am a professional, I am here to do my job, then go when it's time. Not here to seduce Heero." Usagi said as Relena jumped, how had she known she had been worried about her stealing Heero? "And I knew you were worried about it because you show your emotions on your face, it makes you easy to read. And I knew it was Heero in particular because of the display outside." Usagi said as Relena turned her nose up at her

"Well…we love one another…he's just shy and likes to hide…" Relena said as Usagi groaned, not only was she insane, she was delusional.

"How big is the mansion exactly?" Usagi asked trying to change the topic as Relena reluctantly accepted the change

"Big enough, the grounds and building are built and modelled after a castle that was meant to have stood here over 1000 years ago in the times of my ancestors." Relena bragged as Usagi paled, the mansion was modelled after Endymion's castle, she had known the set out had been familiar…so this was why…at least they didn't look the same, she was sure to break from the constant reminders then.

"Oh…really…it's…beautiful." Usagi managed to say, at least Relena was dense, she didn't notice Usagi's current dilemma, she had to get a grip before the boys began asking questions.

"This will be your room, we'll have a…crib sent for, for the baby." Relena said as Usagi nodded

"I think I might rest…it's been a long trip." Usagi said as Relena nodded

"Servants will come fetch you at dinner, bathroom is to your left, an ensuite." Relena said as Usagi nodded again

"Thankyou very much for having us here." She said as Relena nodded and stalked off as Usagi set down the sleeping child on the bed as she fell in beside her and curled herself up trying to hold back her sobs…she knew this place...what's worse the room she was staying in…was by a cruel twist of fate the same she had frequented when staying on earth with Endymion.

"It's not fair…" Usagi whispered as she began to cry, maybe if she let it out now she would be calmer now, she could only hope.

/pb/

Trowa sent the servants away as he noted them at Usagi's door as he went to let her know about dinner, after a soft knock and no answer he swung the door open, she was lying on the bed curled into a foetal position looking like a large mirror image of the sleeping baby beside her as he approached her side and leant down to shake her awake as he noted the dried tears on her face, why had she been crying? Had Relena said something to her?

"Usagi." He said softly as he shook her by her shoulder, he would think about it later, first to wake her and get her down for some food.

"Trowa…" Usagi murmured as she woke as he nodded

"Dinner time." He said as she nodded rubbing her eyes, she soon had them looking normal, if not a little tired, but she had just woken so that was normal, she gathered Hikari close and yawned as she followed the tall male down to the dining room.

"Welcome." The blond from earlier said as she sat and set the baby in a provided high chair as Usagi nodded to him "I don't think we've been introduced yet, my name is Marquise Zechs, you have met my sister Peacecraft Relena." Zechs said introducing them in the Japanese fashion as she was obviously Japanese.

"Ah…nice to meet you both, I am Tsukino Usagi. The little one is Maxwell Hikari." Usagi said as Duo flushed slightly, they didn't know that the mother had named her last name after his…

"Indeed…well, in a moment dinner will be served." Zechs said as he let his eyes take in the details about the female, could she be trusted? Then again if she couldn't, Heero would have shot her by now.

Dinner was awkward…silent…what did they talk about, Usagi didn't know about their profession so they couldn't talk business, and Relena had a clear dislike to Usagi so they couldn't even get her distracted with girl talk with the other blond.

Afterwards Heero was charged with leading Usagi back to her room, not that she needed it, but they showed her anyway while Quatre sat Relena down for a talk about what was going on.

"Umm…Heero…I think you're going the wrong way." Usagi said as the man glared at her, what was she implying?

"Hn."

"No really…we're going the wrong way…we should have gone left back there, this is the wrong way." Usagi said as Heero shot her another glare as she sighed, he would find out soon enough that it was the wrong direction, and he did, they hit a dead end as Heero glared at her again, she was in trouble for being right it would seem.

"I tried to warn you." She said as Heero grunted at her again as she sighed…she really had to stop sighing, but these people were so infuriating, couldn't he just talk like a normal person?

"You lead then." Heero grunted out as Usagi sighed as she began to march back the way they had come as she soon had them outside her door as Heero glared at her, suspicion began to niggle in his mind, she shouldn't have found her room that easily when this was her first time here, he had gotten lost when he had been here many times before, and even memorised blueprints.

"Well…goodnight." Usagi said after a few moments silence as Heero just glared her into her room, he would need to keep an eye on her from now on, someone was after Relena, and as much as he disliked her personally, she was a mission and he couldn't fail a mission.

/pb/

"How much do you know about this Usagi?" Zechs asked as the brunette studied him with his single visible green eye.

"Not much." The man admitted as Zechs nodded as he sat down with a sigh.

"Have you ever suspected her of…being not who she says she is?" he asked as Trowa shrugged

"Not really."

"Can we trust her. Not to look too deep into things? Not to ask questions when we need to act?" the blond asked as Trowa studied him for a few moments, not completely sure of why he was being asked, why not Duo, he knew her better. "And I'm asking you because your observations skills are the best out of all of them." Zechs added noting the confused green gaze.

"She does her job…stays out of our business…" Trowa said carefully as Zechs nodded

"Do you mind if I explore her background?" he asked as Trowa shrugged again, should he? "Then I will…Thankyou for the talk Trowa-kun." Zechs said as Trowa gave him a funny look before stepping out of the office as he made his way back to his rooms a thoughtful look on his face, might Usagi be a spy? No…that wasn't possible…then again…there was something about her, a secret which he knew must be uncovered, but not tonight, tonight he was tired and he would think on it tomorrow.

/pb/

"Hime…dearest hime…soon…I'll be there soon…not much longer and I shall have the strength to reach out and take you…this time…there is no earth prince in my way…this time…you are mine."

/pb/

Mavrik – HI! I have my own name now, at least Elendur made one for me and manages it, but I get the replies directly now, she was getting annoyed at them all.

Elendur – I'm not gone though, I still edit his story.

Mavrik – Yeah…well votes…good on Zechs he's had a sudden jump in votes…

Zechs – 15

Wufei – 2

Heero – 12

Trowa – 13

Quatre – 1

Elendur – Poor Q-chan still at the bottom…so is Wu-chan…

Mavrik – Keep voting, more will be out as soon as I can write it, and Elendur can post it.


	6. Chapter 6

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

_Now to our field agent at the scene Sam. Hello Sam_

_Hello John, there are reports coming from the police in the area that the body matches the previous ones, it's now being released that we have a serial killer on the loose. Descriptions of the victims are being released and we hope that any family can come forwards as identification is almost impossible._

_Sam, is it true that the bodies are all female, and blond?_

_Yes, so far the count is up to 13 bodies in the last month, for further details we have a preventer granting a media interview in moments, stay with us and we'll have more info for you soon._

Zechs sighed as he switched the television off as he looked over at his sandy haired sister.

"This is why they are here Relena…I know Quatre already talked to you…but I thought this should help drive it home…you have to bear with us, we cannot have this party, the threat letter denoted you as their main target." He said as Relena frowned at her brother

"But Zechs, I cannot cancel this, the party has been planned for over 4 months, to cancel now would be admitting to this…criminal that they've won."

"Won?" Zechs asked as he studied her resistant blue eyes "Relena they want to kill you, the damage done to these girls is not a simple gunshot or a knife wound…they are beaten to death…tortured for only god knows how long in as many ways as they can think of…we cannot have you going out into a situation where it's easy for someone to get to you…the amount of people that would be on the premises-" Zechs said trying to reason with her as his sister cut him off with a shake of her head

"Then tighten security…we have five gundam pilots here surely that is security enough on it's own…we cannot cancel Zechs, this is important to the political world, I am the mediator for almost every country, and their representatives are coming here, we absolutely cannot afford to cancel this." Relena countered as Zechs chewed at his bottom lip, as much as he hated it she was right, they did need to put on this party.

"Take a pilot as your…date for the evening, and do not stray a step from their side, the others will run security, I'm going to get as many people as I can on security…and call preventers to help." Zechs said as Relena nodded, good, she could ask Heero as her date.

"Thankyou Zechs." Relena sighed as the man growled with a nod, he hated this situation.

/pb/

"A party?" Usagi asked as Duo nodded as he attempted to change his daughter, he had done well so far, even gotten the nappy open.

"Yeah…representatives from all over are coming here for the night…Zechs and Relena have invited us all." Duo said as he shuddered stepping back, he couldn't…he physically couldn't.

"I don't really want to." Usagi murmured as she stepped over to the baby and finished the changing, he was getting better, before he hadn't even gotten near the table when changing.

"Aw come on, I got no date, it'll be fun." Duo said as Usagi gave him an odd look.

"You expect me to be your date, no thankyou." She said as Duo gaped at her

"Why NOT?" he whined as Usagi chuckled

"Let's see…other then you're a playboy?" Usagi asked as a knock sounded as Trowa poked his head in

"I AM NOT!" Duo whined loudly as Usagi ignored him looking at Trowa questioningly.

"Zechs wishes to see Miss Usagi." He murmured as Usagi nodded looking to Duo as he sighed taking his now changed child from the blond as Usagi followed after Trowa

"Why does he want to see me?" Usagi asked as Trowa shrugged as she sighed, since a few days ago he had been silent, even more so then usual. Trowa opened the door for her as she stepped past him and he closed it again behind her and settled down outside to wait so he could lead her back to her room.

"Miss Usagi, please take a seat." Zechs said as he looked at her from his desk pausing only momentarily in his phone call as he went back to talking for a minute before setting the phone back on its receiver and looking across the table at her with his piercing electric blue eyes.

"A…Anno…" Usagi stuttered as Zechs studied her still before sighing.

"Sorry if you find this situation intimidating, it was not my intention." Zechs said as Usagi blinked at him before nodding "I just wished to ask you some questions." Zechs said as Usagi nodded again as the blond man studied her further "What dress size do you wear?" he asked finally as Usagi stood suddenly

"Excuse me?" she demanded as Zechs sighed

"Relena is ordering gowns for the party and she asked me to find out what size you are so that she can order one for you too, she found one she thinks will suit you." Zechs said as the heat rose in Usagi's cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on attending, the little one shouldn't be up late and I'll just go to bed at the same time." Usagi muttered as Zechs bade she sit again as he continued to study her.

"How long has it been since you last had some time off?" he asked as Usagi blushed again, why was a man she didn't know asking her such things?

"I…I had a break before I began to take care of chibi." Usagi said finally as Zechs nodded

"Once the little one is in bed I ask that you attend the party…it will do you good and you seem to be able to quieten Duo." Zechs said as Usagi blinked at him, true, he was somewhat more docile when she was there, but that was because she was immune to his charm, and didn't react to his pranks or bravado.

"I don't really enjoy this sort of thing, I never liked normal parties…let alone-"

"You won't know until you try, it's very different I assure you. Please, Relena seems to have taken a liking to you." Zechs said as Usagi bit back her amusement, Relena had taken a liking to being cruel to her, trying to scare her away from 'her Heero' as the other had put it.

"I really don't want to." Usagi said again as Zechs frowned slightly

"Please? I will accompany you closely to assure you have an enjoyable time." He said as Usagi blushed again looking away, accompany her?

"I'll think about it ne? May I go now?" Usagi asked as Zechs nodded as she approached the door as he stopped her

"You never answered me…what size dress do you wear?" he asked as Usagi blushed again

"10 (1)." She finally answered as Zechs nodded allowing her to leave as Trowa looked at her questioningly noting her flushed features.

"Do you also think I should go to this party thing?" she asked as Trowa nodded as Usagi sighed

"Why does everyone want me to go to this thing? It's some political boring old party presided over by a rich snobby blond." Usagi groaned as Trowa smirked as he wondered if she was referring to Relena or Zechs.

"I want to see." He said as Usagi blinked at him tilting her head in question

"See what? The party?" she asked as Trowa shook his head slightly as he reached her room as he looked at her for a moment

"Dress." He muttered as Usagi flushed, he wanted her to go to see her in a dress.

"Wh-Wh-" she stuttered as Trowa strode away his long legs taking him out of her sight before she could muster a reply as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Usa! She's crying again!" Duo cried as he spotted her as the girl sighed as she took the baby girl from him and looked her over trying to discover what was wrong, it seemed she had just missed Usagi because the moment the girl took her she stopped. "Ah…that's mean Hikari, I'm your father…you like her better?" Duo cried as Usagi giggled putting the recent events to the back of her mind as she walked towards her door holding the cooing baby.

/pb/

In the week leading up to the party Usagi was conned into going by three of the five gundam pilots and the requests from both Relena and Zechs, which confused her, why did Relena want her to go?

"Okay Usa, no chickening out, Relena even ordered a dress for you and everything." Duo warned as Usagi nodded tiredly, she knew that, it was sitting in a box on her bed having only just been delivered, she hadn't even seen it yet

"Good, Trowa said he's going to bring you down…so he'll be up later." Duo said sulkily as Usagi nodded not fighting the decision causing the brunette to become more despondent.

"Fine then." He muttered as Usagi smiled softly at his back as she stepped back into her room for a shower and to fix her face before she looked at the dress Relena had gotten her…what sort of trick had the other thought up? (2)

"Oh…" Usagi breathed as she pulled the dress out and looked at it, Relena had done something nice…it was beautiful, a stunning gown that she couldn't wait to try on…until she noticed something.

"6?" she muttered squinting at the size tag again "That little-" Usagi hissed as she glared at the clothing, so that's why it had been a nice dress, what a cruel little girl. "Damn" she hissed, nothing to wear…they were going to force her to go…what could she do? What could she do?

/pb/

1 Australian Size

2 Been watching Monster In Law…

/pb/

Mavrik – Another exciting chapter from MEEEEE

Elendur – He's hyper on sugar

Mavrik – Yea…you gave it to me so don't complain…VOTES

Zechs – 16

Wufei – 2

Heero – 15

Trowa – 16

Quatre – 1

Elendur – Trowa and Zechs are tying…cool.

Mavrik – I'm gonna close voting soon, it's getting to the point where relationships have to start growing etc…so vote vote vote.

Elendur – And review too.

Mavrik – that too yea…thanks everyone. Bye from my very own account.

Elendur – Rolls Eyes…do you even know the password?

Mavrik - ……Yeah I do…It's…umm…umm…no…


	7. Chapter 7

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"I'll show her." Usagi muttered as she pulled open her sub space pocket and began to pull out gowns from her previous life, since her wardrobe had been 'too small' for her vast collection she had stored many beautiful, more delicate ones in her sub space pocket so they wouldn't get damaged by time or the fact that there were so many squished in there. Usagi finally had ten to choose from as she looked them over…which would suit…which would make Relena the most livid with rage and envy?

"Aha." Usagi said triumphantly as she picked the gown tossing the rest back into her sub space pocket, this would make even Heero turn his head, and Relena would regret messing with her.

"This time…it's war." Usagi muttered as she giggled softly and began to dress as she then set about the daunting task of fixing her makeup and long silvery blond hair.

/pb/

Mavrik – Yeah I know, barely a chapter, but I decided might as well be cruel as well as a reminder. So over to you Elendur.

Elendur - Last Chance to Vote

This is your final warning to vote because once the next chapter is done the pairings are set.

So vote vote vote

Votes currently (as of when this was written) stand at

Zechs – 21

Wufei – 2

Heero – 17

Trowa – 23

Quatre – 1

Thankyou for you time

Mavrik – Very nice, so, please vote before next chapter, I'll leave a gap so you have time, then we can get back to normal length chapters and story etc. So please vote vote vote.


	8. Chapter 8

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

The Winner is.

Drum Roll!

Trowa

"Usagi…ready yet?" Trowa called softly as Usagi sighed looking herself over again, it had been a long time since she had worn this dress, it was as stunning as when her mother had given it to her on her 17th birthday… "This…is a stupid idea." She muttered, Relena would pitch a fit though, that would make it worth while…

"Yeah…I think." Usagi sighed as she approached the door and pulled it open as Trowa stared in at her his eyes wide…she looked…

"Angel…" he breathed as Usagi blushed lightly glancing away from him shyly as he held out an arm for her as she took it hesitantly as he tugged her away from the room, for once he had to hand it to Relena for her taste in clothing. A simple white corset style bodice that fell into a long full satin skirt…a crimson gauze material fell over her shoulders and into a cover for the bodice that tied at the back also in a corset style and allowed some of the material to fall down the skirt leaving a crimson line…the light and sparse pattern of red roses on the material made for an enchanting look. Usagi made the dress look all the more beautiful with her long hair mostly free with some tied into twists on her head to keep the rest from her face, the hair fell like a silk down her back almost to the floor her shy blue eyes lowered to the floor as she shuffled out of the room.

"It…looks okay?" Usagi asked as she smoothed her skirt as Trowa nodded his eyes locked onto her…he had just gone blank on what to do… "Shall we go?" Usagi asked as Trowa managed to snap himself from his stupor as he nodded leading her towards the ballroom where the party was to take place.

"We're late…" Trowa murmured as Usagi sighed

"I don't want to be here at all remember." She pointed out as Trowa smiled softly as Usagi stared, she hadn't seen him smile before, it made him look very…alive. It was such a change from his normal blank, or haunted look.

"We're already here." He responded his smile dropping as Usagi sighed, she needed to get him to smile more.

"Let's get this over with…remember, you all owe me, I get a week off…and Duo changes at least three diapers." Usagi reminded as Trowa nodded

"You do have it in writing…" he murmured as Usagi smiled

"I know…just checking that he remembers." Usagi said as Trowa nodded

"Heero won't let him forget." He said as he frowned at himself, just how much was he planning to talk tonight?

"Good…well…shall we?" Usagi asked shifting nervously, this was the first time she had been to a party like this in a long time…the last time she had been in high school still…and Mamoru had gone with her.

"Have you ever been to something like this before?" Trowa asked as Usagi frowned

"Not in a long time…and not quite…on this scale." Usagi said as Trowa slipped his hand into her own lending her his strength as she gave him a appreciative smile before he tugged her into the ballroom eyes turning as one cornflower blue gaze melted into a glare from it's smug look.

"What a beautiful choice Relena." Zechs complimented as Relena glared at him, who…who had helped her find a dress…that fit...that was like that…that dress, how dare she outshine her at HER party!

"Trowa…can I go now?" Usagi asked softly as she noted the stares, she hated this, she used to get this all the time…but for so long she hadn't had this type of attention, she had always hated it, but now more then ever.

"Not yet…an hour you promised." He replied as Usagi groaned as he tugged her over to a seat as he pulled a chair for her as she sat careful of her dress as Trowa took the seat beside her

"You look stunning Usa…why didn't you tell us you were so hot?" Duo cried as Usagi flushed as they eyes turned to them again

"Duo!" Usagi cried glaring at him as Duo grinned, so she was shy?

"Relena…picked that for you?" Heero asked seeming dumbfounded at the girls choice, considering they all knew she didn't like Usagi, and that Relena had terrible taste in clothing.

"Ah…yeah." Usagi replied, she couldn't tell them where it had really come from.

"Odd." Quatre murmured as Sera tilted her head in confusion

"Relena's taste in clothing is usually…less then…acceptable." Duo put as delicately as possible as Usagi looked over at Relena, Duo was right…her cocktail dress left nothing to the imagination…and on her…looked scary as hell as it was bright pink.

"Only when choosing for herself it would seem." Usagi said as she looked about noticing something "Is Wufei not coming? And I had to?!" Usagi demanded as Trowa touched her arm trying to calm her as she sighed he was right, she was drawing attention to herself again

"He had stuff to do." Duo supplied finally, in truth he had gotten out of it by being on security detail, the rest of them had to stay in close proximity to Relena, Zechs was staying right by her side, soon Heero would be as well as Relena was making her way to his side to force him to dance with her.

"Dance with me?" Trowa murmured as Usagi shook her head

"Sorry…I cannot dance…" she said hoping that would put him off, she didn't want to dance, she wanted to leave, this was all too close to her past, the dress, the type of party.

"I would be happy to teach you, it's not hard since all you need do is follow the mans lead." Quatre offered as Usagi shook her head

"Really I think I would prefer to stay here and watch." Usagi said as Relena arrived glaring at Usagi as she glomped onto Heero whom looked terrified, well as terrified as Heero could.

"Should we help him?" Usagi asked noting the look for help he cast back at them, if Heero was asking for help it must be serious.

"He'll live, he's stronger then you would think." Duo shrugged as a girl approached him and he was quite happy to go dance with her

"Usagi...you must dance at a party…it isn't a party otherwise." Quatre said as Usagi shook her head again as Trowa sighed

"Duo…will change diapers…for two weeks…and you can have Sundays off for two months." Trowa offered as Quatre nodded in agreement as Usagi frowned

"Promise." She asked as Trowa smiled softly again though making sure only she could see it

"We will make sure of it." He said motioning to Quatre, no one dared go against Quatre because he was the one they feared angry most.

"Fine…but only one dance…and not a hard one." Usagi said as Trowa nodded offering her his hand before Quatre could offer to help her as Quatre let a smile touch his lips as he watched Trowa with her, as much as Trowa hid his growing feelings he was an empath, such a thing was clear to him, even though they were not meant to be attached to anyone, Quatre couldn't help but egg Trowa on, not that he would dare tell Heero of this…

"Follow my lead." Trowa said gently as he slid his hand into her own his other onto her waist as Usagi frowned but placed her hand on his shoulder and grasped the hand he had taken her own with.

"I hate all of you." Usagi hissed as Trowa's lip twitched but he didn't smile this time as he began to slowly take her around the floor

"You lied." Trowa said as Usagi blinked at him "You can dance."

"I…almost forgot…it's been a long time." Usagi murmured as Trowa finished the dance and as promised he led her back to her seat as she fell into the seat with a sigh.

"You did very well." Trowa said as Usagi made a face

"Well it's not happening again anytime soon."

"I'll find a way." Trowa said as Usagi frowned in confusion at him but he wasn't looking, instead he seemed to be amused by something else, Heero and Relena to be precise.

"Oh dear…" Usagi sighed as she covered her mouth giggling

/pb/

"Dance with me Heero." Relena cried as she dragged him off as Heero growled, but he couldn't kill her, his mission was to protect her, he was currently seriously rethinking his mission, if he was going to fail a mission it might as well be doing something he had wanted from the time he had met the obsessive girl. Before he knew it he was dancing with her, why couldn't god just strike him down now?

Having been busy in his thoughts it was a shock for poor Heero when he snapped back to reality to find Relena…kissing him. No, this wasn't happening, mission or not…

/pb/

"I think we should help him before he kills her…it would be a bad thing to do in such a public place." Usagi put in as Trowa nodded looking to Quatre whom made a beeline for Heero and Relena as the lights went out.

"Trowa…is this…meant to happen?" Usagi whispered grabbing Trowa's arm so she was not left alone.

"No…" he murmured, he knew he needed to find Relena and keep her safe…but at the current moment Usagi was his main concern

"Trowa…did it just get colder?" Usagi whispered as a chill spread throughout her spine, this familiar presence…no…it couldn't be…not now…why him? Why did it have to be him?

"Welcome princess…nice to see you without your rose throwing bodyguard." A voice purred in her ear as Usagi flinched away as Trowa pulled her into his hold searching the darkness desperately for the owner of the voice, but they were hidden well, the darkness pressed down until he could see nothing, not even Usagi in his own arms, thus he was loathe to release her.

"Trowa…help…" Usagi whispered feeling her heart become chilled as if someone had reached in and encased it in ice, it hurt, this feeling…it was the power of the dark crystal, he was coming for her again.

"I won't let you go." Trowa promised as Usagi pressed deeper into his hold shaking in fear as she flinched feeling fingers run across her back

"In due time Serenity…you are MINE!" the voice hissed as it disappeared as the lights flashed back on as everyone looked around at one another…who was Serenity?

"Demando." Usagi breathed so quietly Trowa heard nothing as he instead had his attention on Relena whom was standing behind Heero who was still glancing around in case of the attacker.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked Usagi as he broke his thoughts from his mission and back to the woman he had said he would accompany this night.

"H…Yes…just…shaken." Usagi said as Trowa nodded, she looked more then shaken, her skin a pale shade of grey almost and her eyes wide and fearful.

"They're gone…don't worry." Trowa soothed as Wufei motioned for him to come over as Trowa reluctantly left her as she sat at a table and waited for him while he went to talk to the other pilots.

"Relena is unharmed." Heero reported as Trowa frowned

"This…enemy didn't seem to be after her…" he murmured as Quatre nodded

"Trowa's right, he said Serenity, not Relena…who is Serenity? We need to find this out and then we can possibly get to this…man through her." Quatre said as Trowa nodded in agreement as Heero shrugged, anything to get away from Relena…

"I don't see why anyone would be after some weak onna it's just stupid and-" Wufei muttered as Duo sighed looking his friend over, Wufei seriously needed to get laid.

"Since he came here and called out to her then she must be here…we keep all females here and question them." Duo suggested as Heero nodded as he slid over towards Zechs to tell him the plan so they could set up security on the doors to keep people from leaving and Zechs would make an announcement to calm the attendees.

"Duo-" Usagi said as she stepped over to them and they fell silently so she couldn't hear their conversation, Trowa noted her colour had returned somewhat as the shock wore off.

"Hey Usa…crazy party huh?" Duo called as Usagi nodded

"I'll go back to my room now…take care of the little one…so…goodnight." Usagi said as she bowed to them

"Trowa…take her back please, in case the perpetrator is still here." Quatre bade as the usually silently tallest of their group nodded as he touched her arm and led her off as Usagi followed along behind silently, glad she had been sent with Trowa as she was not in the mood to talk, she needed to think.

/pb/

"You said you were going to kill her, why is she still alive?" the cloaked figure demanded as the silvery haired man glared at him

"Don't presume to tell me what to do!" he hissed throwing his glass of wine at him as the figure ducked out of the way just in time as the glass shattered against the wall and red wine dripped down like blood.

"I…was not my lord…merely confused as to why…you did not kill the princess like planned, like we rehearsed so many times on those females." The cloaked figure said trying to placate his lord as the dark moon prince poured himself another wine as he stared at the girl in his hologram

"Once there…with her…I could not harm her…I want her, and she will be mine, with no prince in my way, she will be in my hands before the end of this month. Then together we will rule in over this pitiful planet and plunge it into eternal darkness." The man chuckled as he traced the face of the miniature princess hovering before him "You're mine little one, all mine." He purred not noting the cloaked man slip out a frown on his darkened features, his lord was becoming too attached to this girl, time to remove the obstacle.

/pb/

Elendur – Here's the first chapter after pairing have been set…it was close in the end.

Mavrik – Really close, lookie at this

Zechs – 33

Wufei – 2

Heero – 24

Trowa – 34

Quatre – 1

Elendur – well close for some characters at least, poor Quatre and Wufei…then again Zechs and Trowa were fighting it out until the end.

Mavrik – Don't worry I still have plans for him, and Heero who was our other runner up

Elendur – Please do keep reviewing even though you no longer need to vote though.

Mavrik – yeah…if you do I might make a little oneshot with Usa Zechs since it seems so popular.

Elendur – Until next time

Mavrik – Keep reading and reviewing please.


	9. Chapter 9

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"You wish for power?"

"Yes."

"Then you must do one thing for me, but in return you shall have all the power you could wish for."

"Anything, name it."

"Capture this young lady…then I will give you the power you wish for, and I will take her from your worries."

"Anything, just keep your end of the bargain."

/pb/

"None?" Heero asked again for confirmation as Quatre nodded, all the guests had been put up for the night in the mansion and they had gone over every single female guest there, not a single one had been called Serenity, not one.

"Was the intruder mistaken?" Duo asked as Wufei frowned

"Possibly….but not likely, they went to a lot of trouble to get in there and pull that stunt…could it be a codename?" he asked as Trowa frowned as well, he was angry with himself, he was having so much trouble concentrating on the matter at hand, his mind continuously drifted to Usagi in her rooms, was she still shaking? Was she calm now? Was she sleeping yet or worrying herself too much?

"There was one we didn't interview." Zechs said as he made himself heard for the first time as the younger group all looked at him having not noticed he had returned from putting Relena to bed. "Usagi." He finished as Duo laughed at him

"Usa? Her name's Usagi Zechs…jeeze…had me wondering for a moment there, and why would some guy be after her and calling her a princess…really man…" Duo laughed as Heero frowned, there was something off about her in his mind

"And my name is Milliardo, could she not have two names?"

"Why would someone like Usagi have two names…she was hired by me, not here by her own intention…I do not think she is here to harm anyone Zechs, and no one would want to harm her, have you spent time with her?" Quatre asked feeling a little annoyed that anyone would accuse Usagi of something, she was one of the sweetest people he knew.

"I'm merely saying no one has questioned her very deeply about her history have they?" Zechs said as Trowa felt a frown of anger touch his lips but he immediately dismissed it.

"I'll speak to her." He said softly stepping away before anyone could stop him as Quatre frowned at Zechs.

"You need to learn to trust people Zechs, she is a trustworthy person…have we been open about our pasts? No one should have to…she just wants to do her job and then go, she's not here to put your sister in any danger." Quatre hissed as he stormed off before he could get really angry, the others were gratefully for this as they all well knew what he was like angry.

"What is his problem?" Zechs growled lightly as Duo chuckled

"Usa is like a sister to him, if an uninformed sister…you just insulted her integrity." Duo chuckled as he petted Zechs heartily on the back before announcing his intention to retire for the night as he left them.

"There is something…odd about her." Heero conceded as Zechs nodded, he had felt it too.

"Then watch the onna, but don't expect me to help, I have better things to do then watch some stupid onna day and night." Wufei growled as Heero nodded

"Mission Accepted." Heero grunted as Zechs nodded, he would feel better if Heero was watching her, he trusted Heero.

/pb/

"Usagi." Trowa asked softly as he knocked at her door as the young woman inside sighed as she stood from the bed where she had been reading to calm herself down and opened the door for him so he could step in.

"Can I help you Trowa?" she asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed while Trowa nodded taking a chair and placing it across from her as he sat down and studied her for a few moments before looking down at the paper and pen in his hands.

"I need to ask you about tonight." He said softly as Usagi felt fear touch her, but she managed to hide it as she nodded.

"Do you know someone called Serenity?" He asked as Usagi felt a pang of guilt for having to lie to him

"No." she said clearly as Trowa studied her eyes for a few moments before nodding as he moved onto his next question

"Do you have any other names?"

"No."

"Any knowledge of what happened tonight?"

"Only what happened while we were there, What's going on Trowa?" Usagi asked as Trowa frowned slightly looking away from her, she was lying, he could see it in her expressive blue eyes.

"Don't lie Usagi…please…if the others know you lied they'll try force answers from you." He murmured as Usagi's eyes widened as she stared at him

"What? Why?" she demanded as Trowa caught her eyes with his own emerald ones as he stared into her soul.

"We…We're…bodyguards…and if they find out…that you lied on something pertaining to a job…" Trowa said finally as he came up with a cover for their profession and actions, he had to say something. Bodyguards were the closest thing to the truth that she would believe that he could come up with.

"Trowa I…I don't know what happened tonight, I have a past that I must hide yes, but nothing that will harm you or yours, I swear…I'm as in the dark about tonight as you are." Usagi said begging him to believe her with her eyes as Trowa conceded finally as he nodded, they all had events in their past they wished to stay private, she should be allowed to have her privacy, he would trust her on her word. _I'm sorry for lying to you, but I don't want anyone else that I care about being hurt._ Usagi whispered to him in her mind as she sighed watching him let himself out of her rooms as she curled up in the bed and hugged herself

"Why can't you leave me be Demando?" she whispered squeezing her eyes closed, hadn't she been through enough that she had to go through Demando again, this time without Mamoru.

/pb/

The figure looked over the plan as he studied it for flaws or mistakes, this had to be perfect to be able to be executed under the watch of five gundam pilots and a previous pilot of OZ, this had to be perfect to work, to get that female out of that mansion and into their custody.

"Perfect." They murmured as they finally added that last touches to the plan, this could very well work, they would have the power promised to them, all the power of darkness and rule over this pitiful planet.

/pb/

"Come to question me again?" Usagi sighed as she noted Trowa standing in her doorway as the man shook his head watching her still as she dressed Duo's daughter and readied her for the day

"Apologise." He murmured as Usagi paused looking at him questioningly "I apologise…for last night, for…questioning you…everyone has a past kept secret." He murmured as Usagi nodded to him in acceptance as she lifted the child and followed him out as they went to breakfast.

"Does Duo remember his promise?" she asked as Trowa glanced over at her, he had near forgotten that…did that mean they would no longer need her once Duo was able to care for his baby? Was she leaving soon?

"I'll remind him." Trowa said hiding his panic as Usagi nodded watching the floor as they walked as he led her into the dining room as she took a seat setting the baby down into a high chair as Trowa took his usual seat on her left, Duo sat to her right on the other side of his daughter while the others were all dotted around the table, Relena and Zechs at either end.

"After the events of last night it has been decided that unless you're accompanied by one of the guards or the men here that you should stay in your room…for your protection." Zechs said to her as they ate as Usagi paused before she raised her eyes to meet his own blue ones before nodding, she knew it wasn't for her protection, he was suspicious of her, wanted her to be monitored at all times.

"Relena you too, for your own safety." Zechs added as Relena pouted

"But they're clearly not after me…why do I have to be watched?" she demanded as Heero glared at her

"It's still our job." He muttered angrily as Zechs cast him a grateful look, on Heero's word she silenced and accepted it a smirk touching her lips, a chance to get even closer to Heero, spend more time with him.

"Duo-kun…do you recall your promise?" Usagi asked after a few moments of silence as Duo blinked at her before his eyes drifted to his daughter and a whimper escaped him

"Demo…I have work to do…" he whimpered as Usagi sighed

"I'll baby-sit, but you have to change your daughter on your own." Usagi said as Duo nodded still pouting as he thought about the duty he had to perform, he could pilot mobile suits, fight battles and sabotage enemy bases, but the thought of changing his daughter terrified him. Trowa smiled noting the attitude of the room seemed to return somewhat to normal as Wufei snorted at Duo's discomfort and Quatre tried to calm Duo whom seemed highly insulted by Wufei's snort, Trowa let his eyes drift to Usagi as she sat feeding Hikari and he felt heat enter his cheeks as she looked to him and smiled as he nodded to her in thanks for returning things to normal before looking away before she could see him blushing.

"I guess I'll return to my room now. Duo, I'll send someone for you when Hikari-chan needs changing." Usagi said as she finished and stood as Trowa stood immediately and escorted her out, just doing his job, or so the others thought.

/pb/

"Demando…I can't let you bring innocents into this fight…your quarrel is with me…these men…this child…this planet shouldn't be a target of your anger." Usagi whispered as she gazed down at the napping girl in the cot before looking back at her belongings on the bed, ones she had pulled from her subspace pocket. "Mamoru…There's something wrong with me…with my feelings…I shouldn't…I'm scared…of this situation, of these feelings…I promised…not to ever love again…and yet I…gomen…please…forgive me." Usagi whispered as she hugged the star locket he had given her so long ago, close to her heart the melody playing softly calming her mind and heart. "He'll come again…he'll hurt people this time…Mamo-chan…he won't stop…this time I have no one to hold onto…please…I don't know what to do next…I…" Usagi begged as tears gathered in her eyes as she looked out to the garden view "What do I do?" she whispered

/pb/

"Found something." Heero said as Zechs looked over his shoulder at the records on their guest.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, normal family, normal student record, normal jobs, friends…fiancé?" Zechs asked as Heero shrugged requesting more information as he scanned the records.

"Dead. Joined OZ and was killed in an explosion caused by…" Heero paused as he noted the unit that had destroyed the base, killed Usagi's fiancé. "Gundam 03."

/pb/

"How long until we can execute the plan?" the figure demanded as the underlings scurried about trying to make sure everything was ready.

"2 hours." Another replied as the figure sneered in anger

"Hurry up…when this is over we can start another war, another beautiful example of human hatred…when this girl is gone we can watch battle after battle like an eternal and beautiful dance."

"Yes Sir."

/pb/

"Good boy Duo." Usagi congratulated as the green tinged ex-pilot shuddered stepping back from the table where his changed daughter lay

"I need to shower…get clean." Duo shuddered as Usagi rolled her eyes gathering the child into her arms as she looked at him with a frown.

"Stop being ridiculous Duo, it's a natural human function, you just need to hold your breath and get it over with if you hate it that much, but you can't always rely on others to take care of your daughter, she is your flesh and blood, you need to grow up!" Usagi snapped as she covered her mouth in shock before looking away "I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have said that…gomen…I lost my temper." Usagi murmured as Duo shared a look with Trowa (whom was her permanent guard it seemed.) before sighing

"Nevermind Usa, everyone's a little tense, things have been hard on us all lately, hey, Quatre's organising a movie tonight, want to come watch it with us? Since he chose it, it'll probably be a chick flick anyway." Duo suggested as Usagi looked over at him before nodding

"Sounds good. Thankyou Duo." She said, he was trying to apologise for his actions in his own way, and tell her it was alright.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked once Duo had gone to help Quatre set things up for the movie – the projection screen and the like – leaving Trowa alone with Usagi.

"I'm fine, sorry." She murmured as she sat down beside the window looking out at the darkening sky.

"Being cooped up is hard, but please just bare with us." Trowa said as Usagi nodded looking over at him as she studied the way the light fell on him at this time of the night.

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered causing Trowa to look at her in confusion but her attention was already outside again as he stored that away in his mind, he wouldn't tell the others, Heero would want to question her about it.

/pb/

"Casualties matter not, just get this one, alive to me. Injured is fine, as long as she's alive."

"Sir yes Sir."

"Begin operation Serenity!"

/pb/

"What's that?" Quatre shouted over the noise of the explosion as Duo ran to look out the window while Heero and Wufei readied their weapons.

"Front entrance. The gate's gone." Duo called as they ran for the entrance Heero breaking away to go and guard Relena, these people were after an unconfirmed target, and Relena was still their mission.

"_What's going on?"_ Trowa's voice come over a radio as Quatre explained the situation to him quickly.

"Where are you anyway?" Duo demanded

"_I was with Usagi, I'll come that way now."_ Trowa replied as Duo shook his head

"Stay with them, if these guys get past us who knows what they'll do to an unguarded girl and kid. Take care of my daughter Trowa." Duo shouted down the radio as there was a slight pause.

"_Understood."_ Trowa responded as the radio went silent.

"They're not wearing uniforms, who are they?" Quatre called over as Duo shrugged cocking his gun, whoever they were, they weren't going near his baby girl.

"Who matters not, they don't get past here, capture is a secondary objective." Wufei shouted over as Quatre nodded raising his own weapon as he took aim and began to fire warning shots, he didn't want to hurt them unless he had no other choice.

/pb/

Trowa looked over at Usagi as she paced furiously, she seemed nervous, worried, scared.

"We're professionals, don't worry." He said trying to comfort her as she gave him a strained smile before looking back at the window where she could see the flames of the front gate in the distance.

"I would put that weapon down if I were you, 03." A voice commanded as Usagi turned to see a girl with long platinum blond hair pointing a gun at Trowa as she gasped

"Dorothy Catalonia." Trowa murmured as he refused to lower his gun as Dorothy waved a hand as two others stepped up from behind her their guns trained on Usagi and Hikari.

"Please." Dorothy said sweetly as Trowa glanced at Usagi as she stood as still as stone in the middle of the room, nowhere to run or hide, not close enough to escape the guns. Trowa chewed at his bottom lip as he began to lower his gun noting the soldiers relax momentarily as he pulled it back up, he would protect her, he would protect Usagi no matter what.

"TROWA!" Usagi cried as the gun shots echoed around the room.

/pb/

Mavrik – Sorry for the long wait…I got a job, and it's sorta taking a lot of my time up.

Elendur – And computers don't seem to like you. He had to restart this chapter about 3 times because his computer kept giving him the blue screen of death.

Mavrik – Thankyou for your patience everyone.

Elendur – There should be more out soon since you're now getting regular days off.

Mavrik – I hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Trowa panted as he looked over the damage, only one had gotten away, Dorothy. Clicking the safety back onto his gun Trowa turned to Usagi and Hikari "Usa…gi…" Trowa trailed off seeing the blond on the floor, blood beginning to soak into the carpet around her as his eyes widened "USAGI!" he cried dropping to her side as he turned her over pressing his hands against the wound in her side praying for it not to be serious, somewhere in the background he could vaguely hear the radio buzzing and talking but he couldn't make out the words, his only concern was Usagi.

"Trowa…hey…oh god." A voice cried as someone touched his shoulder but he still refused to respond his eyes and mind only on Usagi

"Hikari-chan." Duo cried as he found his daughter nestled on some pillows on Usagi's bed where Usagi had managed to get her, safe…the same could not be said for Usagi herself

"Heero call an ambulance." Quatre called as Trowa looked up at his blond friend, why was everyone speaking so slowly? Why couldn't they move faster, Usagi was going pale, they had to hurry.

"Tr…" Usagi gasped as Trowa's head snapped downwards as he stared at her, she was conscious, with such wounds.

"Don't speak." Trowa urged as a trickle of blood made its way down her cheek

"Chibi…" she gasped as Trowa nodded

"Is fine, worry about yourself." Trowa begged rubbing the blood from her cheek, she was so small and frail…he was scared…he was terrified, that she was going to die, how many had he lost during the wars, he had never felt like this…but for her he…

"Sorry." Usagi whispered as Trowa shook his head vaguely aware of the paramedics beginning emergency procedures, pushing him away, he tried to keep hold of her hand but he was pulled away by Quatre whom was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear.

"It's my fault." Trowa whispered as Quatre continued to talk to him, nothing mattered, only her.

/pb/

The three men that had gone to the hospital with her all looked up as the doctor walked out wiping his hands on a towel, he looked tired.

"Well…she'll live…the bullet grazed some vitals and there was some internal bleeding but it's been stopped for now, with any luck she'll be fine. Need some bed rest and to be under observation for a few days but all in all." The doctor shrugged as Trowa felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders, she was going to live, Quatre by his side let out a sigh of relief while Duo began to thank god his daughter held tightly in his arms.

"When may we see her?" Quatre asked, the question had been on all their minds but only the blond had voiced it.

"Well tomorrow would be best, she's sleeping now, will for a while hopefully, when she wakes you may come see her."

"Thankyou." Trowa murmured as Duo nodded in agreement

"Yeah…thanks doc, good job." The group was leaving as Duo finally let out his whoop of joy. "Man I thought my heart would stop…this can't be good for someone my age, this type of stress." Duo chuckled as Quatre nodded

"It is relieving to hear…Usagi is too good a person to be lost to something so stupid. They must have been using the gate as a distraction to go for Relena but got the wrong room, that was the room Relena previously used after all." Quatre said as Trowa nodded slowly his mind on the recent events as a frown touched his lips, something felt off about that explanation, something…wasn't right with Usagi, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Heero was right, she was hiding something, and he had a feeling it was something that was essential to these events.

"Trowa?" Duo asked noting the frown as the taller ex-pilot shook his head, it couldn't be possible, who would be after someone as sweet as Usagi.

/pb/

"Doctor…DOCTOR!" the nurse called as the doctor came running as he stared in shock

"Im…Impossible."

/pb/

"Come ON guys, we can see Usa today, come on, hurry up." Duo urged as he marched into the hospital three men behind him as someone had needed to stay with Relena, AKA Heero.

"I don't see why I was dragged on this stupid thing, I don't care about the onna, so LET ME GO MAXWELL!" Wufei roared as a few nurses glared at him as the Chinese pilot growled and swore but quietly.

"Hey…we're here to see Usagi Tsukino." Duo announced at the front desk as the girl sitting there nodded looking through some files as her eyes widened and she glanced at them then back to the sheet.

"A…umm…you'll need to see Dr Ishida first." The woman stuttered causing a frown to touch their lips, was something wrong?

"Okay…where is he?" Duo asked as the nurse pointed to a tall man behind them dressed in the customary lab coat of doctors.

"Winner-san correct? You brought Usagi-san in yesterday?" the man asked as Quatre nodded shaking his hand firmly as the man motioned for them to follow him and led them to another room.

"Is something wrong with Usa? Did something happen to her?" Duo demanded as the doctor sighed looking them all over and motioning for them to sit as he took a seat of his own

"She's fine…which is the problem." He said causing Quatre to frown deeply

"I don't see how that is a-"

"Her wounds are completely gone." Ishida interrupted as Trowa's mouth fell open in surprise and Quatre, Duo and Wufei stared in shock.

"That's not possible."

"Not only that…we ran a few tests to determine the cause of her healing…and…do any of you know anything about biology?" Ishida asked as the group all nodded, basic training from back before the war.

"Look at this cell." Ishida said clicking on a screen and causing the boys to all look, and all stare.

"That's…from Usagi?" Quatre clarified as Ishida nodded

"Usagi-san…isn't human, not even genetically." Ishida clarified

"Wait…are you trying to say she's an alien? Usagi? Our Usagi?" Duo demanded as Ishida shrugged

"I don't know what she is…all I know that healing at that rate is impossible, I don't care who your doctor is…and this is just…baffling…I want to keep her for some observation and testing." Ishida said as Trowa stood suddenly

"No." he said as Ishida frowned

"I think it prudent."

"No."

"Trowa." Quatre soothed looking up at the tall brunette as Trowa shook his head

"No. She may not know herself…she was…raised by a family here…she wouldn't want to be…she hates hospitals." Trowa finally got out as Duo sighed, Trowa was the most stubborn of them, even if he didn't seem it.

"Allow us to speak to her, then we will tell you our decision." Quatre said making Ishida nod, that was the best he was going to get at the moment…but he couldn't let this girl go, she was incredible, what she could do for science…

"Trowa." Quatre murmured a hand on his arm as Trowa tugged it away, he couldn't let Quatre read his emotions, not now.

"I'm fine. Tired." Trowa explained while Quatre sighed, that was all he was going to get from him, Trowa needed to let his emotions out sometime, he was more repressed emotionally then Heero…and he refused to let anyone close enough to help him.

"Hey…now that we know this…is it possible…the bad guys have been after Usa? For what she is I mean? Maybe she doesn't know at all…and Serenity is some sort of codename for her…" Duo mused aloud as Trowa felt his hand tighten into a fist at the thought of people after her, wanting to hurt her.

"It's a possibility we have to consider now…we'll talk to Heero about it when we get back to the mansion." Quatre sighed glancing over at Trowa as the tall teen studied anything but his friends.

"Ah…hey now kiddo…daddy's sorry he's been ignoring you…please don't cry?" Duo begged as Hikari woke finally and began to cry haltingly breaking the mood somewhat as they entered Usagi's room to find her sleeping.

"Maybe we should come back" Duo asked as Trowa frowned stepping over to her bed to look down at her, she didn't seem as pale, the doctor had said she was fully healed, he guessed that must be true then.

"No…don't." Duo begged quietly as Hikari began to cry again causing Usagi to stir as she opened her eyes looking up at Trowa staring for a moment before letting her eyes wander and fall on Duo and Hikari.

"What happened?" she rasped out as Quatre helped her sit and Trowa got her some water

"There was an attack on the mansion, do you remember?" Quatre asked as Usagi frowned for a moment before nodding, she remembered the blond with the scary eyebrows alright.

"Why am I in hospital?" Usagi asked as Trowa glanced at Quatre, they couldn't tell her, ask her, what if she didn't know?

"Just…under observation, you were unconscious for a while." Quatre said carefully as Usagi nodded and he sighed in relief, seemed she hadn't detected his lie, and didn't recall the previous night.

"Hikari?" Usagi asked making Duo grin and bring his now quiet daughter over to see her

"I even changed her…once." He announced making Wufei roll his eyes

"Big accomplishment Maxwell, how many times has the onna changed her?" he demanded causing Duo to pout as Usagi giggled accepting Hikari into her arms and cuddling her close not noting the smile touching Trowa's lips, she would make a wonderful mother some day…wait…he shouldn't be thinking these things.

"Usagi…the doctors want to keep you here a little longer…just in case." Quatre said finally broaching the subject as Usagi looked at him sharply.

"Can't I go back to the mansion…please? I hate hospitals." Usagi cried making Quatre feel immediately guilty

"We can…it was just a suggestion." Quatre assured as Usagi sighed in relief.

"I'll go tell the doctor." Trowa murmured as Quatre nodded and turned back to Usagi pushing his recently learned knowledge from his mind

/pb/

"You fool!" the man snapped slapping her hard across her face as Dorothy shivered in rage but contained her emotions with some effort.

"I didn't say capture her…I want her dead and out of the way, understood! Do it again, and do it right this time." Pharaoh 90 hissed as Dorothy nodded one hand against her flaming cheek letting her eyes drift to the door hiding Demando from view

"Does his majesty know you have a different order from him?" she asked slyly gaining another red mark on her cheek a grown escaping her lips.

"Just do your part, and I will make sure we keep ours." He hissed as Dorothy nodded bowing slightly to him before leaving.

/pb/

"Trowa…I have some information I think you should know." Quatre said as the tall teen looked over at him in confusion as Quatre beckoned him over from his place watching Usagi in the gardens with Hikari as he handed over the file. "Heero found this out about Usagi-san…they weren't going to tell you…but I thought you needed to know." Quatre said studying Trowa's reaction while the elder read his face paling slightly, barely noticeably, but it had paled.

"Is this accurate?" he asked as Quatre nodded

"Yes…I'm sorry Trowa…she doesn't know…of course she doesn't…but…I thought you should know…" Quatre murmured while Trowa looked down at the file again, he had killed her fiancé…he had destroyed her heart just like that…

/pb/

"Trowa?" Usagi asked in confusion as the young man stood in her doorway lingeringly after dropping her off back at her room, even for Trowa he was being much too quiet, there was something about his silence that made her feel apprehensive.

"I'm sorry." He said cryptically before stepping out and closing the door behind him, leaving a confused and frowning Usagi in his wake.

/pb/

"So are we killing her or not?" her second in command asked as Dorothy smirked

"We're not…we swore to Demando, not that phantom freak, we follow our original orders. If we want power, we have to cater to Prince Demando, not to some advisor. We capture her, bring her to him, and leave more powerful beings." Dorothy said making her second nod in understanding

"Plan B then?"

"Yes, plan B."

/pb/

Mavrik – Yay another chapter…without such a long wait as last time.

Elendur – I've been a slavedriver making him work on his off hours from work and school

Mavrik – Slavedriver indeed. Making me update both stories I have going currently all the time.

Elendur – Yes, he was dumb enough to run two stories at once, so this is his punishment, being forced to finish them both.

Mavrik – Go check it out, a DBZ one, When You Are With Me.

Elendur – Hope you enjoy the chapter that was written at the other end of a whip, Review please.

Mavrik – Yes review review review review review review review review review review review review.

Elendur – Or I will set my vicious kitten on you.

Mavrik – Psycho cat that likes to type you mean…annoyed the hell outta me when I was trying to write this chapter, so I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Heero frowned deeply looking over at his fellow pilots across the table

"We need to question her." He said as Quatre stood

"Wait Heero please…she may not even know…this could be a…earth shattering event for her." Quatre countered hoping to keep the brunette from questioning Usagi, he would most likely do it without tact.

"We need answers." Heero growled as Duo jumped up as well.

"Heero…come on man you can't expect her to know this stuff and be able to answer you, you did the research yourself, she was raised by a family in Japan, most likely not knowing she wasn't their child…breaking the news to her…it would crush her Heero, like finding out your whole life was a lie…" Duo reasoned as Heero seemed to back down causing the trio that was defending Usagi to relax, even if Trowa hadn't seemed to be defending her a whole lot.

"We need answers." Heero growled as Duo nodded

"Agreed, but maybe not in such a traumatizing way…are her parents still alive?" Duo asked as Heero nodded, from what his research had uncovered. "Then we'll send someone to talk to them…Quatre?" Duo asked thinking he was the most sociable…probably most able to get answers.

"Alright…that sounds like an idea, they'd know they adopted her, and I can find out if they have told her, then you can ask Usagi-san about it alright?" Quatre asked as Heero nodded, it sounded reasonable to him

"In the meantime?" Zechs asked as Trowa frowned

"We tighten security, keep a watch on Usagi, while still protecting Relena, though not as…closely as before, we know she's likely not the target now…so…" Duo murmured as Heero nodded in relief. He might escape this missions alive after all, or at least with the target intact…he was ready to kill her if she clung to him one more time, thank god Zechs had bailed him out so many times.

"I'll see to personnel." Wufei grunted, even if he wasn't overly fond of Usagi, he wasn't going to let some psycho organization capture and torture her, experiment on her, it went against his sense of honour.

"She'll need a 24 hour watch…preferably without her knowing." Trowa added

"I'll draw up a roster, and install camera's." Zechs said taking a seat at his desk behind his computer screen as he began to draw it up then and there while they continued to talk plans and strategies to keep Usagi safe.

/pb/

Trowa sighed silently as he watched her playing with Hikari, Quatre had been gone two days, they had gotten a call from him when he had arrived in Japan, but nothing since, he may still be hunting down her parents. He missed the blond pilot, Quatre was his closest friend, well closer then any of the others were at least, he had wished for him to be here with him while he was going through this internal turmoil, at least the empath might have understood, talked to him…instead he was left with the internal pains of knowing he had torn her happiness from her.

"Trowa…are you alright?" Usagi asked finally as he jumped slightly, somehow she had snuck up on him while he was thinking

"I'm fine…why?" he asked as Usagi shrugged

"You looked…sad." She said finally making him shake his head

"I'm fine." He replied again as she nodded and wandered back over to the baby playing with some toys Quatre had gotten for her

"I just wonder will I ever be able to tell you…and will you hate me." Trowa whispered as he shook his head with his eyes closed, he couldn't think about it now…why…why was she effecting him like this, thinking of her hating him…NO, stop it! His mind demanded as Trowa tore his mind from her, he didn't have time for this…for feeling, he had to watch over her first and foremost, he had to protect her from those after her.

/pb/

Quatre sighed in relief as he finally found the house, the directions he had been given were impossible to follow, he had spent the previous day after his arrival wandering in circles around the city trying to find the house, note to self, never take directions from Heero again.

The blond double checked the number and address before walking to the door, he had found the wrong house about three times already, this time he wasn't going to embarrass himself…maybe he should have let Rashid drive him…

"Hello?" a soft voice asked as Quatre smiled at the dark haired woman he identified as Ikkuko, Usagi's mother

"Hello…Tsukino-san right?" he asked as the woman nodded smiling warmly at him

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Winner Quatre." Quatre began, introducing himself in the Japanese fashion "I'm here to talk to you about Usagi…your daughter…I'm her current employer and a friend of hers." Quatre added as the woman grinned at him

"Oh a friend of Usa's, come in, please do come in." she urged making Quatre smile in return as he nodded respectfully and stepped into the house after the woman.

"Would you like a drink?" Ikkuko asked as Quatre shook his head

"No thankyou, actually I wanted to talk about something rather serious with you."

"Whatever could that be? Usagi's not hurt or anything is she? In trouble?"

"I fear she may." Quatre confided as the woman bade him into the lounge room to sit as she sat across from him her face worried

"What happened?" she asked as Quatre sighed taking a deep breath, how to broach the subject…

"A few days ago the mansion I was in was attacked by a…thief." Quatre said carefully as Ikkuko paled rapidly.

"Usagi was hurt wasn't she?" Ikkuko whispered

"Yes…though…the next day…" Quatre trailed off seeing the woman understood

"I knew this day would come…Kenji and I both knew one day this would…come into the open." Ikkuko whispered as Quatre leant forwards

"Tsukino-san…I am worried that because of the doctors report, some people may be after Usagi…and I want to know what you know so we can protect her, and how much she knows." Quatre said looking over at the dark haired woman as she finally nodded

"I was pregnant…22 years ago…but when my time came, I had a stillborn daughter…" Ikkuko said softly as Quatre leant further forwards listening intently "The day after I came home from the hospital…it was like a gift from god or something…she was there, sitting on our doorstep, wailing like crazy…just sitting there for us…with a letter." Ikkuko said as she stood and walked out while Quatre waited patiently for her to return, which she did, with a letter in hand. "Here." She said handing it over so he could read it.

_Ikkuko and Kenji_

_You don't know me, and I don't know you, but I know of you, I know you are good people who have suffered a loss that none should have to bare…I give you this child, she is a special child, and will need your love and support to succeed in the tasks awaiting her. Please care for her as your own._

_When she is older, she will be different, and you will know this, please, don't fear her, hate her, reject her, love her._

_I hope that you can all be happy, and I am sorry that I could not meet you in person, but my task is done, I was chosen to carry her, not to raise her, that is the task I must ask of you._

_I apologise for doing this so suddenly, but my time is close._

_Love her_

_Care for her_

_Sincerely_

_Serenity._

"Serenity." Quatre whispered staring at the name, now so familiar to him and the others.

"Yes…we assume it was her mother, we debated on whether to call her that…but decided on Usagi instead…she was right…about her not being normal…when she was four…Usagi fell from a tree without gaining a scratch…and it happened again and again, she was never hurt, she was such an open, gentle, kind girl…" Ikkuko trailed off clasping her hands in her lap

"Does she know?"

"No!" Ikkuko said suddenly as she looked at Quatre evenly "And I must ask you don't tell her…she is our daughter, no matter what else she is…she is our child and we don't want her to have to know…that…she…"

"The doctor who examined Usagi when she was hurt…he said from her genetics that she is not human."

"It doesn't matter…no matter what they say she is our daughter…we raised her." Ikkuko said as Quatre nodded

"Thankyou for telling me this." Quatre said making Ikkuko smile

"Well…you sounded sincere when you said you were her friend…Usagi hasn't had many friends for a while, she had such a tight group…but they sort of…blame her for letting her fiancé go to war and get killed, though she tried to talk him out of it…she was so crushed when he died…they didn't help matters at all." Ikkuko sighed making Quatre smile

"We will protect your daughter Tsukino-san…and I think…we can even heal her heart, or at least one of us can."

"I hope you do, as long as it is you, or someone as kind as you, I will be alright with it." Ikkuko said as Quatre smiled thinking of his brunette friend, the one he knew was in love with Usagi, though being stubborn about it

"Not me…another of her new friends…and yes, he is kind, though slow, he is very kind."

"Quatre-san…take care of my daughter please."

"I promise you, we will not let her get hurt."

/pb/

"So she doesn't know?" Duo asked

"Yes…so please. Make sure Heero doesn't question her, I have all that her parents know, I even have a copy of the letter she was left with so just hold him off until I get back, I should only be about 12 hours away." Quatre replied as Duo nodded chuckling

"Sure thing man." Duo replied as the line went dead

"What now?" Trowa asked from his place in the doorway, the baby needed changing.

"We wait till Q gets back, don't want to see and angry Quatre do we? Come on Trowa…let's go put Duo in hell." Duo sighed marching out, even though he had been changing her for a few days now, he still didn't think he would ever get used to it, he hated changing his daughter, it still freaked him out.

/pb/

Mavrik – Well an update, WOOT for me.

Elendur – Yay, you actually finished more while avoiding your physics homework

Mavrik – ARG, don't remind me, please

Elendur – Please, do keep reading and reviewing, Mav goes on an ego trip for every review you send.

Mavrik – DO NOT!...Well only a little one. More coming soon, I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Heero's eyes scanned the letter a frown on his lips as Quatre wrung his hands together, would this be enough to stop the boy from going to question Usagi, whom was in the garden with the baby and Trowa at the moment – Trowa having taken it upon himself to be her permanent bodyguard.

"I won't question her…yet." Heero conceded finally as he handed the letter to Zechs whom began to read it over as well while scanning Quatre's report on the entire story he had gotten from Usagi's mother.

"What do we do now?" Duo asked as Heero frowned at him

"I'll talk to J…our mission was only to protect Relena." He said making Quatre frown in return

"You can't seriously mean that we have no responsibility to protect Usagi, she's our friend Heero. Someone is after her because of reasons she doesn't know, she'd be helpless without us." Quatre cried making Heero glare at him

"I'll talk to J." he repeated before walking out as Zechs sighed, he really had to teach Heero to be more social.

"Wufei…anything from your end?" Zechs asked of the Chinese man as Wufei shook his head, he had been setting up security measures for the last few days, cameras, microphones, sensors outside and inside.

"Nothing suspicious, and I've got everything set up in the onna's rooms." Wufei said as Quatre blushed

"You don't mean to say you've set up cameras in her bedroom do you? Wufei that's just-" Quatre bean but found himself cut off by Zechs

"It's necessary, and there are no cameras in the bathroom, and only so we can keep an eye on the windows and bed from the bedroom itself, other then that there are only microphones, we respect her privacy as much as we can Quatre." He placated watching the blond sigh looking guilty as sin, he had to make sure he didn't go near Usagi for a while, she would find out immediately what was going on just from how he was acting.

"How's Trowa?" Quatre asked after a few moments of silence as Duo frowned

"Not quite sure…he barely leaves Usa's shadow, overprotective to a new level…haven't seen him sleep in a while either, he stands guard outside her room at night in case someone tries to come through the door…I knew he was weird but really, this is just a little-" Duo trailed off as he noted Quatre wasn't listening, in fact Quatre was heading for the door.

"Quatre…try to hide your emotions, otherwise Usagi will just get worried as well." Zechs called as Quatre nodded before leaving the room

"Duo…can I ask you to do something for me?" Zechs asked as the brunette looked at the blond in confusion, Zechs motioned him out of the room and Wufei continued to run his programs making sure they were all linked to the alarm systems.

/pb/

"Hey." Quatre called as Trowa turned slightly and nodded to him, up close Quatre could see exactly how tired Trowa was, there were bags under his eyes and he looked paler then usual. "You need rest."

"This is all I can do to atone." Trowa replied causing Quatre to sigh

"Working yourself to death won't bring her fiancé back. Please, go rest, I'll watch her for a while, I swear I won't leave her side." Quatre promised and Trowa reluctantly, finally ,went to rest. "Hey Usa, I'm back from my trip." Quatre called as the blond blinked over and smiled at him, noting that the ever present Trowa – at least over the past week – was gone for once.

"How did the business deal go?" she asked causing Quatre to wince slightly, he hated lying, especially to someone as pure as she was.

"N-Not bad, I think we may have reached an agreement on the terms." Quatre lied, quite jerkily, but she didn't seem to notice.

"That's good…hey did you hear, chibi said her first words." Usagi cried making Quatre smile as he bobbed down looking at the baby

"Oh, and they were?"

"Sex." Hikari said as Quatre flushed staring at her

"Wh-What?!" he demanded as Usagi giggled

"We think…hope, she's trying to say Zechs, but it comes out like that every time." Usagi giggled, the first time Duo had heard her say that two days ago he had nearly had a heart attack.

"Duo must be…disappointed that her first words weren't daddy." Quatre said making Usagi giggled

"It's his fault for always ranting about Zechs while he was around her, she leant it quicker…and now he has a potty mouthed daughter." Usagi giggled making Quatre smile at her, she was in good spirits, that was good to see, a frown touched his face as he thought about his conversation with her mother but he quickly hid it, if she noticed and asked he wasn't sure how he would cover himself about it.

"Did you see Trowa on your way in?" Usagi asked causing Quatre to nod as he glanced over at where her silent sentinel usually stood.

"I sent him to bed, he was looking tired." Quatre said honestly.

"I told him to go sleep a few times, he didn't listen…any idea what's wrong with him? I mean when we first met he seemed like he didn't care about anyone at all, and now…it's like he's worried about me, and he won't rest for anything, he just watches me all day." Usagi sighed as Quatre rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just how he shows that he cares." Quatre said noting a blush filtering into Usagi's cheeks.

"That he cares?" she murmured but Quatre caught it as an interesting notion touched his mind. What if their young friend was falling for Trowa? "Come on Quatre, it's time to go find Duo, he has to change his daughter." Usagi announced making Quatre laugh, she seemed almost evil in the way she said that, she must find it highly amusing, torturing Duo into changing his daughter.

"I believe he was over near Zech's office." Quatre said as Usagi picked up the little girl as she chanted Zech's name, at least, her version of it.

/pb/

"Destroy the base 03, every piece of weaponry must be destroyed." The man said as Trowa nodded to the builder of his gundam, the one whom gave him his missions.

"Understood." He replied quietly while tuning the controls of the gundam so he could fulfill his mission without incident.

And he did, he destroyed the base, destroyed the weaponry, and destroyed the lives of those at the base, at the time he had thought nothing of it, it was a mission like any other, now it tormented his dreams, it was the time he had stolen her joy, her other half, her lover, he was the reason she was so sad inside, the torment in her eyes was his doing…it was his fault.

"Stop it…please…STOP IT!" Trowa yelled as he grasped at his head, he wanted the memories to go away…he was sorry, what would it take for his mind to forgive him? Give him peace?

"I want you to protect her, with everything you have." A masculine voice said as Trowa turned in the dreamscape to look at the dark haired male that was studying him in return

"Who-"

"I'm her fiancé…well ex-fiancé really…I don't hold what happened against you, you were doing your job as much as I was doing mine, but for her to heal properly, she needs someone by her side, she needs someone to protect her, especially now with Demando after her, she's not nearly as strong as she seems…I want you to protect her with everything you have, that will allay your guilt, it will set you free…so you must swear to me now that you will save her from everything that comes at her, orders or not, you will be by her side when all hell breaks loose." The man demanded making Trowa look away from him

"I can't possibly make her happy…I'm the one that made her unhappy in the first place…I can't protect her." He said finally as the mans blazing dark eyes caught his own and forced him to stare back at him

"Don't give me some crap excuse like that…you will protect her! Only you can heal her, god only knows why but I'm here to TELL you to protect her, I'm not asking, as far as I care you can torture yourself all you want, but the fates have told me to tell you to be by her side, that only you can make her happy, so you WILL make her happy, you WILL protect her, you will NEVER let Demando take her…break her." The man hissed as Trowa nodded finally

"I will protect her…but I don't believe I can make her happy."

"Then protect her at the least…protect my love, my light and my everything…for I can no longer be by her side." The man said softly, sadly as his eyes caught Trowa's again, no longer angry or forceful, full of regret and sadness. "When everything comes to light…tell her I came to see you, her mind is barred to me so I can't go see her myself…when everything's set right…tell her that I love her, I always will, but I want her to be happy, to move on, because I love her, I will never see it as a betrayal…tell her…tell her to love again, have children as we planned." He said as Trowa stared, was this possibly the spirit of her fiancé…no that wasn't possible.

"I will." Trowa said, though he doubted he would ever understand why he said yes, but the man across from him smiled and nodded

"Thank you." He whispered before seeming to be blown away by the wind as Trowa looked over the burnt landscape of his dreams, the memories of countless battles won and lost, the deaths he had caused and lives he had ruined.

"I will try make her happy, though I do not know how."

/pb/

Usagi knocked again still getting no answer as she sighed looking at the closed door, one door down from her own, Trowa's room, he had gone to rest many hours ago, it was time for dinner and still no sign, thus she had gone to wake him, Quatre would no doubt be along in a minute as she hadn't exactly gotten permission and an escort to come this way.

"Trowa…hey Trowa are you still asleep?" Usagi called opening the door cautiously as she peered around, so clean…there was nothing on the floor, nothing on any surfaces but for one laptop computer with it's clock bouncing around as a screensaver. "Trowa." Usagi inquired as she approached the bed, he was asleep, fast asleep, she paused for a few moments to look at him, he looked so…relaxed when he was asleep, his face, his usually tense shoulders, even his hair was out of his face making both eyes visible…he was rather cute she admitted internally.

"Usa?" he murmured his green eyes fluttering open as she flushed, he had never called her that before.

"A…Ah hi…It's dinner time, so up we get." Usagi urged fighting down her blush while tugging Trowa up and he nodded in understanding shutting his weariness away and reverting to guard mode as he walked by her side

"Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked as Usagi blushed again

"Ah…I kinda gave them the slip." She admitted noting that Quatre had caught up, he was running towards them looking panicked before he stopped seeing Trowa by her side and relaxed

"Usa I told you not to run off like that, almost gave me a heart attack." Quatre scolded gently causing Usagi to laugh, how could that be counted as scolding when he was being so kind about it?

"Sorry Quatre, I just wanted to get Trowa for dinner." She apologized making Quatre sigh, he couldn't stay mad at her, blinking in surprise he noted Trowa's eyes following Usagi everywhere, even on guard you didn't need to watch her quite so…a knowing smile touched the blonds lips, things may just get more interesting from here on out, because the pair were some of the most stubborn people he knew.

/pb/

Chick flicks…how evil must the directors be to create something like this, Trowa stifled a yawn while watching Duo yawn loudly, though to his surprise Wufei seemed to be enjoying the movie. Somehow – and don't ask him how Heero and Zechs had gotten involved – Usagi had managed to convince them all to watch this movie, something from her childhood that he mother had made her watch, a very stereotypical chick flick, it had everything from the romance to the terrible sad death, Trowa was contemplating suicide where years of war had never made him consider it.

"Oh no…that's just not fair." Quatre whispered dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief as Zechs rolled his eyes at the sniffling blond before noting his sister was doing the same…there was something wrong with these people.

"I don't get it…" Trowa murmured frowning slightly, he really didn't understand what was going on, then again he couldn't blame anyone but himself for that, he had zoned out in the middle and was missing a large chunk of time, he just hoped he hadn't fallen asleep. As the last 30 minutes began to play of the movie Trowa too notice of a few things for the first time that night, one he was sitting next to Usagi, two…her hand was wrapped in his own, when had that happened? Three…was her head tilting to rest on his shoulder? No…wait…yes it was…there was really something wrong with these movies to make people act this why, why else would she be doing this…ah there it went, her head on his shoulder…damn that felt too good to be real.

"This was a good idea." Usagi murmured as Trowa blushed, so he couldn't blame the head on his shoulder to her being asleep…what if the others turned around and saw them like this?

"The movie?" Trowa asked as she nodded slightly

"Everyone's relaxing…even if they don't all enjoy it." Usagi said causing Trowa to blush further, so she knew "Not everyone likes chick flicks, but those that don't can relax and talk about how much they don't like it, thus everyone ends up relaxing and letting go a little…and lately…you're all being so up tight…it's not good for you." Usagi murmured as Trowa looked at her finally, was she falling asleep?

"Thank you." Trowa said as a smile touched her lips

"You don't have to thank me…you're all taking care of me after all…sorry…for all the trouble." She murmured before she finally fell asleep and Trowa looked back at the screen blushing when Quatre looked over at them with a smile and looked away again…what did that blond know that he didn't? Trowa wanted to know, but wasn't willing to leave his place by her side to find out, it could wait.

/pb/

Mavrik – Sorry sorry sorry about the wait

Elendur – Been busy with work and school haven't you.

Mavrik – still not really an excuse, sorry again, so here is the next chapter, yay for a little bit-o-fluff…finally.

Elendur – He's already working on the next chapter, and When You Are With me should be updated soon as well, hopefully.

Mavrik - Ah yeah, Moonbunny 777 I've started on that one you requested too, I'll post it once I finish either this one or when you are with me. Having two going online is hard enough to keep updating, three might hurt my head.

Elendur – Until next time. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Five Gundams And Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Trowa sighed watching the credits after the movie had finished as he looked at Usagi for the umpteenth time that night, she was fast asleep…he didn't want to wake her but she couldn't sleep here.

"Take her to bed Trowa." Quatre said drawing everyone's attention to them causing the man to blush just ever so slightly, they had caught her sleeping on his shoulder, at least he had pulled their hands apart when Quatre had turned so as not to be caught in such an intimate hold

"Yes." Trowa murmured as he slipped away but caught her before she fell to far picking her up into his arms and walking out, he took the time that he spent with her in the hall studying her and walking on autopilot, while of course warding off thought that had never before entered his head, and he hoped never did again, they were just wrong, not without her consent…even then he shouldn't be thinking that. She was changing him, and it worried him…but on a level, he was glad she was, he needed to change, being stuck to his ways would destroy him.

"Mmm…" Usagi murmured shifting in her sleep to rub against him causing Trowa to almost lose his hold, he had better hurry, she would wake soon if he didn't.

/pb/

"Why don't I have her by my side yet?" Demando hissed as he glared down at Dorothy from his chair the blond not daring to peek at him

"I'm sorry."

"You wanted power…I am beginning to rethink our arrangement." He hissed making her growled quietly

"We have a plan in action my lord, she will be by your side at the end of this month."

"End of…so if I wait two weeks she will be mine? Fine, I will wait, but if she is not then by my side I will kill you understood."

"Understood my lord."

/pb/

Usagi stared at the roof sleepily, when had she come here…her room…the room from back then, though the thought didn't hurt as much now, was being here in this place of memories dulling the pain? Or was she forgetting him? No…she didn't want to forget Mamoru…she couldn't forget her heart.

"USA! SAVE ME!" A voice called from outside her door making her groan and sit as Duo raced in the door slamming closed behind him as he dived under her bed

"Don't tell him" he hissed making her blink…what was going on?

"Usagi-san…may I come in?" Quatre's gentle voice called as she nodded before finding her voice

"Yes…come on in." she called watching the blond step in his eyes searching her room

"You haven't seen Duo have you? Seems he…pulled a prank on Wufei, and he's rather urgent to find him."

"To hurt him?" Usagi asked her resolve not to reveal the man's location strengthening

"I'm afraid so…but Duo does need to learn not to do such things, and this was a particularly cruel prank." Quatre said as Usagi slipped from the bed to stand before the other blond

"What did he do?"

"He put one of his daughter's used diapers on Wufei's chair in place of a whoopee cushion…Wufei sat on it…and…well…I think no more needs to be said…he was headed this way but if he's not here then I'll head on."

"Don't bother." Usagi deadpanned looking to her bed with a frown "He's hiding under there. Wufei has leave to do as he will…And after that I'll have a talk with him." Usagi said strolling out, she would change clothes later

"Usa you traitor!" Duo called after her but she was already in the hall Trowa stepping in behind her as he had been waiting outside her room

"I'm going to go outside." Usagi said to him and he nodded following her silently as he had for some time now, it was all he could do, protect her, watch her smile, then he was fulfilling his promise to that…dream, and to himself, he would cause her no more pain.

/pb/

Usagi sat in the garden as night began to fall and Trowa touched her shoulder, it was getting cold he wanted to convey, they should head in.

"I'm coming." She replied gathering Hikari whom had joined her at around lunchtime. "Did I ever tell you Trowa…that I was engaged once?" Usagi said softly making him look at her sharply as they walked through the rose garden to get back to Relena's mansion, did she know?

"No, you didn't." Trowa murmured looking away as Usagi hugged Hikari closer and away from the chill evening air.

"He used to give me many roses…but then…I had to start giving them to him…every year on his birthday I give him one, because he can't give them to me anymore." Usagi whispered, she, who had once loved roses, now hated them, they were too near to his memories.

"Next time we'll take another route." Was all Trowa could find to say, what else could he say? I'm sorry, I killed him, forgive me, hit me, hate me…nothing he could say would ease her pain, the event had happened, and there was nothing he could do to change that, to bring back her light.

"I'm sorry Trowa, I get a little sentimental in rose gardens…please, don't tell the others ok? Duo and Quatre especially, they worry like old mother hens." Usagi sighed making him nod, indeed they did, hovering over her every second she would allow, he hovered, but didn't intrude, they intruded.

"I won't." he promised and she nodded juggling the baby as she hugged him, and for a brief moment all his pain washed away, all the guilt, all the regret, under her embrace, he was a normal man, with normal problems, and a normal life.

"Come on, let's get food. I'm starved." Usagi announced as Trowa reluctantly let her go, as much as he would have loved to hold her longer, he knew he could not, not with his bloodstained hands, she deserved so much more.

/pb/

"I'm not forgetting him…I'm not replacing him…I'm just…I'm just…he…Trowa's just a friend…nothing more, I'll never stop loving you Mamoru…Trowa is a friend…and no one can replace you…" Usagi whispered as she curled herself up in the bed hugging her knees to her chest as she felt tears welling "Just a friend…so why…why do I care for you so much more then any of the others if you're all just friends? Why? Mamoru please…forgive me…I think…I think I'm falling in love with him…"

/pb/

"01, you have permission to change targets, new orders are as follows, protect and guard Usagi Tsukino from all outside threats, find and destroy the organisation behind these incidents as quickly and quietly as possible. Confirm."

"Mission Accepted."

"Good, tell the other ex-pilots as well. Also, talk to Zechs about staying there, the location is more secure at the moment with the heightened security for Miss. Peacecraft."

"Understood." Heero grunted as he closed down the computer and went looking for his fellow pilots, they had a new mission.

/pb/

Mavrik – So sorry about the wait, I've had most of this sitting on my comp for a while but lacked the motivation and time to finish this chapter…also sorry about the amount of fluff between Usa and Trowa, but it's needed before the next stuff happens…so…it has a purpose I swear.

Elendur – All the usual, R&R please…

Mavrik – Please?

Elendur – I'll try motivate him more for the next chapter, see you all then.

Mavrik – Bye byes, review please review review review, it gives me motivation…


	14. Chapter 14

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavirk

/pb/

Usagi studied the letter in her hands curiously as she turned it over, no return address…how had anyone here known about where she was. With a tiny frown on her lips she began to open the envelope and drew the letter from within her eyes scanning the inside

/pb/

_Tsukino Usagi._

_My name is Kari, I am Hikari's mother, I am glad to know someone as kind as you has been caring for my daughter, I cannot yet take her back but I am in the area and wish if at all possible to see her again, even if just for a little while._

_I will be waiting at Central Park all day tomorrow…I hope you come. I'll be in the central gazebo._

_Kari._

/pb/

Usagi frowned slightly reading it over again, Hikari's mother…

"Usagi?" Trowa asked as he watched her changing expression as his eyes fell on the letter in her hands, he hadn't seen it before…they checked all incoming mail, where had this letter come from?

"Ah…it's nothing Trowa…I want to go to the park tomorrow though…is that alright? Little one hasn't been out in so long."

"With an escort…" Trowa murmured against his better judgement as Usagi smiled at him nodding relief seeming to flood her system

"Thankyou Trowa…I've been going a little troppo here as well cooped up like this." She said as Trowa frowned slightly

"Sorry." He muttered apologising for keeping her inside, she smiled at him then, making his heart ache with guilt

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." She said making the pain increase _I did…I stole your smile Usagi…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry._

"I'll talk to Heero." Trowa replied his voice, eyes and face giving nothing away of his thoughts as he stepped from her doorway motioning for Duo to come before he stepped away completely and went to find Heero and talk over how this would work.

/pb/

Trowa stood watching her carefully a smile threatening to touch his lips as he watched her standing under the sun eyes closed, just soaking up the rays she had long missed in her controlled environment.

"Wow…even the kids excited." Duo said bouncing his daughter, Heero had agreed, on the terms that Trowa not leave her side, Duo as backup and Wufei and Quatre monitoring the exits, Heero waited in the car making sure they had a clear escape route if needed

"Trowa…thankyou." Usagi said gently as she turned from her place in the sun making the tall European man's breath hitch, the sunlight glanced from her hair creating a halo of light around her…was it truly possible for anyone to look that…angelic?

"How long do you want?" Trowa asked after a few moments as Usagi stepped out of the light breaking the spell she had held over those around her, those that could only stare at her beauty

"Can we sit in the central gazebo for lunch?" Usagi asked as Duo grinned

"Great idea babe, I'll take this one and get some lunch, Trowa, you guys go secure seats before everyone else takes them all!" Duo called as Usagi nodded, good, gave her a chance to talk to Kari before Hikari and Duo arrived

"This way." Trowa directed as they approached the gazebo, Usagi brushing away the coil of worry in her stomach, she was merely meeting Hikari's mother, there was nothing to fear

"Did you-" Usagi began feeling the chill that ran over her the moment they stepped into the oddly empty gazebo as Trowa's eyes widened and he reached out to pull her back behind him

"Welcome, Serenity."

Trowa heard Usagi scream, saw his world lurch, and then, darkness.

/pb/

Mavrik – Heya, sorry for long absence from this story, had some trouble writing recently, plus year 12's not fun "

Elendur – the next chapter will be longer promise, but it seemed the right place to end this one.

Mavrik – It won't be long before the next ones out, promise, otherwise I might get lynched.

Elendur - Until the story returns again…SOON! Mav looks forwards to reviews, enjoy.

Mavrik – Review review review pleeeeaaaassseeeee.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"My lord." Dorothy said kneeling before the seated figure as the silver haired male swirled the red wine in his glass, how he drank that much and was still sober was a mystery to the blond kneeling before him, he was always drinking…and not even tipsy yet.

"What is it?" he said cutting her train of thoughts as Dorothy quickly recovered herself

"I have brought her." Dorothy said as the man stood from his chair immediately and strode down to her grabbing her wrist tightly and tugging her up

"You're not paying with me are you? Otherwise I will have to kil you in the most horrible way imaginable." He hissed as Dorothy shook her head waving a hand, while trying to hide the pain from his grasp, as a man stepped in a long haired female unconscious in his grasp

"Hands off her, immediately." Demando hissed as he dropped Dorothy like a rag doll and hurried to her side tearing her from that other males grasp and cradling her to him one hand stroking her cheek softly

"I'll give you your reward soon Dorothy." Demando purred as he set the woman on his throne turning back to the kneeling blond, whom was rubbing her bruising wrist gently

"My lord…we also have one of those that protected her from you for so long…for your amusement." Dorothy said as a smirk touched his lips

"Excellent." Demando whispered as he looked back at Serenity sleeping on his throne

"Everyone OUT!" he roared as the hall cleared and he approached her kneeling before the girl on his throne as he touched her face again

"Now Serenity, you are mine…no one can save you this time." He whispered before standing and taking her into his arms and retreating to a room where he could watch over her until she woke.

/pb/

"Why is she alive?" the hooded advisor roared as he slapped Dorothy hard across her pale cheek, that was the only hit he got in before her companion, whom had brought in Usagi, took her behind him protectively

"I do believe the one I follow is the Prince…not the advisor." Dorothy sneered as the man growled

"You have no idea what you've done you little bitch. You're ruined us!" the man yelled before turning with a sweeping motion of his cloak and leaving the room.

"Stupid old man." Dorothy hissed touching one cool hand to her heated cheek

"Get that Gundam pilot into the dungeon, then bring me some ice." Dorothy commanded before retreating to her room, next tie she went back to that disgusting planet, she would have the power to rule it, and nothing, no one could stop her

/pb/

"Serenity…my previous Serenity." Demando whispered as he stroked her cheek softly staring down at her, he knew what had happened to him in her past, and he knew that this time, there was no Endymion standing in his way, there was no way he was letting anyone stand between him, and his Serenity this time.

/pb/

Trowa cracked an eye open with a silent groan of pain, the potion he had been dumped in was uncomfortable to say the least, and his head was pounding from the blow to his head that had knocked him unconscious.

"Damn, Usagi." He hissed sitting suddenly as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back against the sandstone brick floor.

"Don't worry Pilot 03, she's perfectly fine." A voice said as Trowa's single visible eye searched the room before finding the blond woman standing outside his cell, he noted the slight bruising on her cheek and wrist, but he said nothing, she probably deserved it.

"Why her?" Trowa asked as the girl giggle

"Why do I care about her? I don't. I just want to have power, so I handed her over to someone that was willing to give me all the power I could want, in exchange for some silly little girl." Dorothy giggled as she studied him again "Why are you and your friends so intent on keeping her from us?"

"Usagi…is our friend." Trowa said after a moment as Dorothy giggled

"So you trust her like a friend?" Dorothy asked as Trowa nodded, though he had a feeling about agreeing "Does she know you are all murderers?" Dorothy asked as Trowa's eyes widened

"If you…dare tell her!" Trowa hissed as the blond giggled

"I get it now…you're in love with you, what a silly notion…a murdering Gundam pilot, in love with the innocent little bimbo that Demando-sama wants." Dorothy giggled before leaving him as Trowa felt desperation grasp him

"Don't you dare tell her! Dorothy!" he called after her before falling silent, she couldn't find out like this…she couldn't…Damnit guys, hurry up and find them…before Usagi found out his past, found out that he killed her lover, her fiancé, her light.

/pb/

Usagi froze as she began to approach wakefulness, she recalled every moment of what had happened before she had passed out…she had been captured…she could hear someone else in the room and nearly missed the whimper that tried to escape…how did she fight him this time? Last time she had held onto Mamoru…this time…this time she had nothing to hold onto…she would lose herself to his words, his spells.

"Good morning my love." A smooth voice purred as Usagi tried not to let on she was awake as a chuckle reached her ears a hand touching her cheek causing her to shudder in revulsion. "I know you're awake Serenity, now open your eyes and look at the face of your love." The voice demanded as Usagi couldn't catch the whimper this time as her eyes slowly opened as she tried to push him back but she felt too weak from whatever they had used to knock her out, her whole body felt sluggish and lethargic.

"Now love, don't worry, I won't do anything much without your complete agreement." Demando chuckled as her mind turned over the events bringing her here

"Trowa." She whispered recalling, he had been with her "What happened to Trowa?" she asked as Demando frowned at her

"Don't think of other men in my presence little one, or you may anger me." He hissed as Usagi refused to back down

"What happened to him?" she demanded again as Demando smiled brightly at her, an appearance that contrasted greatly with his previous enraged one

"He's alive, for now. So how about you cooperate and he may stay that way."

"He's alive…thank Selene." Usagi whispered feeling some of the worry leave her, Trowa was safe, he was alive. Watching her reaction from beside the bed Demando felt rage swell, Endymion may be gone, but it seemed his little princess was falling in love with another earth born man.

"NO!" He roared making Usagi flinch at his anger, what had she done? "You will not even think about him in my presence am I understood? Or I will kill him." Demando hissed as Usagi stared at him in fear before nodding as he silver haired man composed himself again and approached the wardrobe before picking a dress for her

"The servants will prepare a bath for you, after, change into this, I will return in an hour for you." He said as Usagi stared after him as he paused in the doorway "I won't let anyone hurt you Serenity…but if you try escape…I will make sure you are…discouraged from doing so again." Demando said so sweetly that Usagi felt chills going down her spine, he was more then serious, he would do anything he could to discourage her, probably hurt others in front of her

"I…I won't." she whispered, _After all there's no one to save me this time…and as everyone always said…I can't save myself…_ Curling herself into a ball Usagi tried to hold back her sobs _Mamoru…I miss you…Help me…Trowa._

/pb/

Mavrik – Well that's the start of her time at the hands of Demando, but worry not, there's more to come, just about finished the next chapter already and more will follow soon after.

Elendur – He seems somewhat motivated since he got past his little I can't write block

Mavrik – As soon as I got past that, the rest is already planned, and won't take too long I hope.

Elendur – Also…can people actually review " we get heaps of people adding Mav to favorite story and author etc but not actually reviewing, it's in the same window doesn't take much to write even a single word of good or bad

Mavrik – I like getting reviews…so can some people actually review please VV the hit to review ratio is like 1 for most chapters " depressing really.


	16. Chapter 16

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Note: Sorry about the/pb/ everywhere, won't let me do the paragraph break I used to, the story looks like one long continues blur " so I put the /pb/ in, I played with it for a while and that was the first thing not to disappear once I uploaded. Again sorry, but it seems it's necessary. I'm not sure how long things have been like this, so I apologise for not noticing sooner.

/pb/

"Serenity-sama…a bath has been drawn." A young girl said as Usagi started suddenly from her thoughts looking over at her as she followed the girl, for now, she would go along, she had to if she didn't want anyone to get hurt…especially…Trowa.

"Serenity-sama." Another girl said as they flanked her and began to remove her clothing, Usagi stepped away from then quickly before shaking her head

"I…I can undress myself." She stuttered blushing furiously, she hadn't been treated like this in Usagi's lifetime, sure when she was Serenity it was commonplace…but now…she was not used to it…didn't want it, she didn't want to be princess, she wanted to be normal…why…why did all these things happen because of her, these people had to suffer because of her

"Serenity-sama…we apologize." The two girl said stepping out as Usagi undressed herself and then stepped into the water immersing herself completely, she briefly contemplated breathing under the water and drowning herself _But what would happen to Trowa._

"I wish…I was never born." Usagi whispered as tears took her again

/pb/

"Feeling better?" a voice asked as Usagi gasped turning to see Demando watching her as she had been putting her hair up, thankfully she was dressed

"What do you want this time?" Usagi asked, she had decided, no more crying, no one was coming for her, she had to save herself, regardless of how weak she might be…she was the only hope for her…and Trowa.

"What have I ever wanted Serenity, but your love?" Demando asked as Usagi felt a bitter laugh escape her

"Love? Demando…you will never gain love by kidnapping…by terrorizing…and by threatening." Usagi said turning to him and meeting his eyes "I will never love you."

Rage…how dare she, how DARE she "Say that again Serenity…I dare you." Demando hissed as Usagi met his eyes

"Serenity died a long time ago Demando…I am merely Usagi now…I'm sorry…but the woman you love is gone, and I will never be her…and I will never love you." Usagi stopped talking as his glare melted to a smirk

"Did you think…I wouldn't force it?" he whispered as Usagi took a step back her strong façade faltering at that voice, he had something planned…it couldn't be…Trowa… "Come in." he called as one of the young girls that had drawn her bath entered and knelt before him as he turned his eyes to Usagi.

"Tell me you love me." He ordered as Usagi's eyes widened as she slowly shook her head…she couldn't, she wouldn't

"Demando, Don't!" Usagi cried but too late as the dark crystal energy leapt from his fingers in waves and into the girl as soon screams ripped from her throat "Stop…please!" Usagi cried reaching him as she grabbed his arm trying to stop him and the power stopped torturing the girl as he looked at the girl on his arm trying to hold back her tears, she had promised herself no more crying

"Tell me you love me." He ordered again as her eyes met his own

"You want me to lie to you?" she whispered in anger as Demando smirked gripping her neck as he dragged her face close

"Tell me you love me." He commanded again as Usagi felt her defiance cave…there was nothing she could do to save this girl, but give in.

"I love you." Usagi breathed as Demando forced his lips against her own before pushing her away

"I'm going to take away those memories of other men from you Serenity, I'm going to make you mine and mine alone." He said before stepping out leaving Usagi to tend to the sobbing girl on her floor.

/pb/

"My lord…she is too dangerous to keep alive." The man said, trying to reason with the silver haired ruler as Demando waved him away

"She will also be a powerful ally when she is my queen. I'm going to steal her memories, and recreate them to fit my needs." Demando said looking at the dark crystal before him as he touched it gently before removing his hand, "But her will…first I must break it…she…she feels for someone, someone other then me…I must break that bond, and then, in her lonely misery, she will be mine." Demando whispered as his thoughts turned to the man he had locked down in his dungeon.

"Bring me Dorothy." He demanded as his servants scattered to find the woman for him, he was in a mood where you would not want to show any defiance of him.

/pb/

Demando studied the woman pacing the room his eyes holding love lust and anger, a strange combination, but they held them none the less, he loved the woman he was watching, with every fibre of his being, he also wanted her, in every way…but hated her, hated her with the same passion for not caving before him, any woman he asked was his without a second thought, but she had always resisted, the one woman he wanted, more then anything, didn't not want him, and he hated her for it, she wasn't allowed to hold feelings for another man, she had to love him, or he would destroy everything she cared about bit by tiny bit.

"You called for me." The woman said as Demando glanced to her before looking back at the woman he had been previously studying, and such a beautiful woman Serenity had turned into since he had seen her as a teen

"Tell me of this boy in the holding cell? I want to know everything…anything I can use to make her trust in him shatter." Demando said as Dorothy nodded a smirk touching her lips, that would be easy indeed.

/pb/

Quatre continued pacing his office as he waited for news, Heero had been furious at Duo for leaving her side, Wufei was scouring the park, Heero the net and Duo was trying to calm his daughter whom had done nothing but cry since Usagi had disappeared, nothing could console the child but the woman's presence.

"Did you find anything?" Quatre said quickly seeing Heero enter the office as the young man frowned, not that it was any different from his normal expression

"Dorothy." He said shortly as Quatre's eyes widened, Dorothy Catalonia, the woman had been unstable since the first war, but why did she want Usagi…then again considering her mysterious powers as Serenity, who wouldn't want her?

"Where? Why?" Quatre questioned causing the chocolate haired man to shrug, that he hadn't been able to find.

"Quatre, you have to help me!" Duo cried as he stormed in his child still crying "We have to get her back, she won't stop!" Duo near yelled, he was upset as the child about his friends disappearance but unfortunately he couldn't just cry like she was, he had to try help, but they had all palmed him off so far telling him to 'shut the brat up' instead of letting him help as he wanted.

"Duo…please, not now." Quatre said causing a glare to claim the violet eyes that usually only held humour

"Damnit stop telling me to leave! I'm a Gundam pilot just like the rest of you and I'm damn well going to help find my friend!" Duo snarled making Quatre take a step back, even Heero seemed surprised

"Is this a bad time?" a voice questioned as everyone turned to Wufei as he stood in the doorway holding a file in his hands, they all silenced, even the baby was silent for the first time, as Wufei entered and set the file on Quatre's desk.

"We have a problem."

/pb/

"But how…how can I use this against her?" Demando murmured as he watched the sleeping woman, finally tired out from pacing and trying not to sleep, she had near fallen into the bed to sleep. Leaving the crystal that had been showing him his love Demando swept past servants and down to the cell where they kept the boy Dorothy had brought…what had she called him? A Gundam pilot.

He knew of the planet's history, the war that had claimed the life of that most obnoxious prince of the earth. He had been thankful for it. But how could the knowledge that this young man he held, was a Gundam pilot, possibly break the tenshi he held captive?

"How can I use you? To break her soul into a million pieces?" Demando hissed in as a single emerald eye caught his own and delved into him, such an intense gaze on such a young man. "You love her too don't you…of course you do…she captures the heart of everyone around her, she always has." Demando murmured a smirk touching his lips "But I won't let you have her, no one will, Serenity is mine, and I will show all of you proof."

"Usagi…isn't Serenity." Trowa said after a moment making the silver haired man, he was assuming was some sort of leader, before him shake in suppressed rage

"She is Serenity, heart and soul, she always has been. Finally, she is free from that disgusting man…and now…now she feels for someone else…I don't care what I have to do, but Serenity will be mine, she will be Serenity again!" Demando hissed as he turned away, he would kill this prisoner then and there if he didn't back off for now, he needed to calm down, he was too riled up from talking to Serenity earlier, calm down, and then think clearly.

"When I return…we're going to talk." Demando purred in a voice so sickeningly sweet it made Trowa shudder, not that he visibly shuddered, but shudder he did.

/pb/

"Tell me you love me." Demando hissed making Usagi cry out again tears slipping past her defences, she couldn't hold back, not when he was doing this

"Please…stop hurting him…please…please." Usagi begged watching the pain riddled Trowa twisting on the ground his voice long since gone from screaming.

"Do you love me Serenity?!" Demando yelled Usagi trying desperately to stop him, lower his arm, stop the power from torturing the brown haired man, her friend.

"Please…don't hurt him anymore…I'll say it…so please."

"You'll do anything? Even renounce you're feelings for him?" Demando demanded as Usagi's eyes widened, feelings? For Trowa?

"I…I don't…I…I don't feel…anything…for him…" Usagi whispered her eyes falling to the barely conscious Trowa

"Renounce him, and pledge your heart to me."

"I…I…I love him…I love Trowa…"

/pb/

Usagi shot up in bed her mind playing over the nightmare she had just had her heart pounding, eyes wide and mind full of fear and remorse. "I'm sorry Mamoru…I…I love him…I really think I love him." Usagi whispered as she covered her face with her hands repressing her sobs with all her might, the dream had made everything clear…she loved Trowa…and now, he was in Demando's hands, as was she…if Demando ever found out…

"Dear Selene, never let him know…please forgive this fickle heart of mine, I'll do anything, just don't let Demando know about how I feel." Usagi begged the moon gently before she forced herself to calm and looked around the room with new determination, she had to get out of here, she had to get both of them out of here, before Demando could realise her feelings, and bring his rage down on Trowa.

/pb/

"I've found it…the end of your heart and soul…the beginning of my new queen." Demando whispered the events on the crystal playing before him, he had used the dark crystal to probe that young mans mind, and he had found there, the answers to all his problems, the way to break Serenity's heart and soul, so he could claim the pieces as his own, recreate them into his prefect bride and queen.

/pb/

"Who the hell is that?" Duo demanded looking at the photo, it was out of focus and from a distance but they could see well enough, it was a man they had never seen before, silvery hair and they could make out his violet eyes, similar to Duo's own.

"This is the one that took her, the one behind all the killings…I called in some favours…and this is where all ends lead…his name's Demando, that's all they know…and he is more then just powerful, he's like Usagi…Serenity…he's not human." Wufei said as Quatre finished reading the file his face pale as he handed it over

"How…How do we fight something like this?" he whispered Heero's eyes hardening as he read as well, there had to be a way.

"What does he want with Usagi?" Duo demanded

"At first…they thought he wanted to kill the woman he was looking for…Usagi…but now…it seems…he wants her as his wife." The Chinese pilot said making all their eyes widen, he wanted her like that?

"Who knows what her powers are like, as Serenity…if he…she wouldn't though…would she?" Quatre whispered as Duo bowed his head

"We have to find them guys…I've got a really bad feeling, we have to find them soon."

"I agree with Maxwell for once…I've got all sources looking for the location of this Demando's base, as soon as we have a location we move out, with all the force we have."

"Mission Accepted." Heero voices, his acceptance going for all of them, especially Duo and Quatre, they wanted Usagi back, and soon, they were worried beyond belief for their friend.

/pb/

"Good morning my love." A voice purred as Usagi turned suddenly her eyes melting to a glare as she looked at Demando

"Let me go free." She demanded as he frowned slightly before the smile he had previously worn returned

"I have a present for you my sweet…I have the one that killed your fiancé…that Prince of the Earth…I have them in my possession…what will you do?" Demando said as Usagi froze her eyes widening

"You…the Gundam pilot? That killed…you have…" Usagi whispered as Demando slid an arm about her waist drawing her close as he tilted her head with a finger studying her eyes possessive and aggressive.

"Would you like to meet the one that stole your happiness?" Demando breathed as Usagi stared back at him, all her defiance, all her will to run had gone, she wanted to see him, this man that had stolen her light, she wanted to let them know what they had done…she wanted…dear Selene forgive her she wanted them to feel pain too.

"P-Please." Usagi whispered, Demando didn't ask anything of her, she had been sure he would ask for compensation…instead he released her and stepped away motioning a hand as a man was dragged in, her eyes widening.

"No…it's not…it's a lie…it's not…" Usagi whispered one hand rising to her lips, she knew that man, she knew him so well it hurt, and one broken name escaped her lips before she couldn't think properly anymore "Trowa?"

/pb/

Mavrik – Hiya all, I'm back again

Elendur – thankyou to all those that reviewed, we really appreciate it, was better then last time

Mavrik – a big thankyou to the following

**Fire Dolphin**

**Lady Light**

**Hanna-Rose**

**MoonBunny777**

**serenity wayne**

**duckmasta2020**

**LadyKelly1**

Elendur – more will be out soon, so please read and enjoy

Mavrik – and please review, I like reading the stuff you write, even if it's just a single work saying good or bad, it's still encouraging. A nice ego boost is what I need afterall.

Elendur – Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Five Gundams And A Baby

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Usagi stared, unsure of what to think, unsure of what to say, Trowa…had it really been Trowa? No it couldn't have been, Demando must be making it up, trying to break her with this cruel trick.

"I…I don't…I won't…believe it…not Trowa…he wouldn't…" Usagi whispered making Demando smirk

"Ask him." Demando bade as Usagi looked at him sharply before stepping haltingly towards Trowa his tired emerald eyes lifting to her under his sweat soaked bangs, seems he hadn't been treated as well as she had.

"Trowa…please…tell me it's a lie…I'll believe you if you tell me it's a lie…so please." Usagi whispered noting the pain entering his eyes and she froze, no…he couldn't…not the man she had fallen in love with…no…

"Usagi…I'm sorry…I knew…and I didn't say anything…I wanted to make it up to you somehow…protect you…as repentance." Trowa whispered as tears gathered, spilling from Usagi's crystal blue eyes

"No…no." she whispered repeating that word as she stumbled backwards running into Demando as the man wrapped his arms around her and smirked over at the broken and guilt ridden Trowa

"He stole your prince from you. He mercilessly cut him down and stole your light without even a second thought. Just another day as a Gundam pilot." Demando whispered, Usagi still shaking her head, she couldn't believe this was happening…she had only just let herself feel again, to have it turn out like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Were you with me all this time out of pity? Guilt?" Usagi cried out finally her very soul breaking with the pain she was feeling.

"I…" Trowa whispered, he had no words for her, her trust in him was broken beyond repair, she hated him now.

"Tell me! Damnit Trowa….I loved you." Usagi yelled before bursting into full blown tears, Trowa was more then shocked at this, all he could do was stare at her, she….had loved him?

"Get him away from me…please…take him away." Usagi begged the man holding her upright, or without his support she would have crumpled to the floor long before

"Take him back to his cell." Demando ordered before turning his attention to the crying princess in his arms, he didn't like making her feel this pain, but it was the only way to break that bond with the man she was in love with, the only way to make her his.

"Calm down Serenity, it will all be okay now….I will do everything in my power to make sure you never need cry again." Demando soothed the girl still sobbing lightly as he sat taking her into his lap and soothing her gently, finally her tears ceased as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

"You're mine now." Demando purred a small sinister smirk touching at his lips, the young woman in his arms.

/pb/

"Bring the crystal here." Demando said the servant entering with a start as the girl saw the sleeping princess in their prince and lords arms.

"H-Hai." She stuttered while she hurried out to do his bidding.

/pb/

Usagi didn't care anymore, not even now when she was in so much pain, not even when she felt the darkness of the crystal entering her soul….there was no soul left to corrupt anyway, nothing mattered anymore, Demando could do whatever he wanted with her. She didn't care anymore. She had lost everything, her trust in Trowa had been shattered and he might as well be dead to her. Demando could have this shell, for nothing more mattered to the princess of light, she would allow the darkness, embrace the darkness, maybe it could numb the pain, or even take it from her.

/pb/

Mavrik – I know, a short one, sorry about that, but it seemed the right place to end this chapter. The next one will be much longer, its almost ready to go too.

Elendur – Stress from exams is making for lots of distress writing time .

Mavrik – Please review ppls, I'll add more soon.

Elendur – Bai Bai for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Five Gundams And A Baby

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

"Serenity…Serenity." _Go away…_ "Serenity…open your eyes…hey…" _Let me sleep. I don't want to think_ "Meatball head if you don't wake up now or soon, I am never talking to you again!" a voice said finally as her eyes snapped open, meatball head? No one called her that anymore

"Who the hell-" she began to yell as her eyes widened and tears began to fill the blue depths. "M-Mamo-chan?" she breathed…he was here…he was alive…how? When? Why? "You're-" she began as he smiled softly shaking his head at her

"No…I'm not…nice to see you after so long though my little meatball head…I missed seeing you, and talking to you…even if you couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with me." He teased gently as Usagi burst into tears making him start and quickly gather her into his embrace "Hey…come on…you know I was only kidding right?" he asked as Usagi clung tightly to him

"Mamo-chan…I missed you so much…I'm so sorry…I should have made you stay,…It's my fault that you…you…" she whispered the man smiling gently as he soothed her

"Hey now…do I look angry that you didn't make me stay…sure…I wasn't happy that I died…" he sighed as he gathered her into his lap and sat looking over the scenery she hadn't noticed yet, the old moon kingdom gardens. "But…I don't blame you for anything…it was my choice you little fool…I wanted to go help, even against the warnings I was given it was my own fault I ended up leaving you…I only regret that it hurt you so much that I had to go when I did, that we never got to be together." Mamoru comforted as Usagi let her blue eyes wander to meet his own, still crying as he tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but they refused to stop

"I'm so sorry…I though…I felt…but he…he was the one that…I'm sorry…I should never have let my heart stray…I'm so sorry." Usagi whispered as she begged for his forgiveness making him sigh again, he hadn't meant for their meeting, the first after so long, to be as it was, but there was no other way, he couldn't get to her normally, since she had shut herself off…only now, while her body and soul were in such torment could he reach her, and that hurt him as much as it hurt her, that she had to be in such pain before he could go comfort her

"Usa…I want you to listen to me…" Mamoru said calling her attention to him as she looked up at him still sniffing and sobbing as he sighed once again…he was doing that a lot today. Once again he rubbed her tears from her cheeks as he searched her eyes with his own "I love you…more then anything, more then anyone. And I know, I know you love me too…but that…the thing is…while you continue to hold onto me I can never rest…and I know it hurts you to hold onto me too…you deserve a chance to be happy, while you're alive…you have so much ahead of you…letting it all go…just because of me…I don't want that. I want you to be happy, have children, for I know you love them, have a life, a love and a family…Usa…please…let me go…forgive him…I know you love him…and I know he cares for you too…let it all go, I don't hold what happened against him, and neither should you." Mamoru begged chewing at his bottom lip as she began to fade, she was being brought back to reality, to the pain.

"I can't forgive him…Mamoru…I'm sorry…I can't…I can't do that…he…he was the one that took you from me…he knew he was the one…and he never said anything. He-"

"You love him." Mamoru hissed, why was she always so dense…why couldn't she just accept it? Let herself be happy?

"I can't…" Usagi whispered, then she was gone, once again locked away from him, Mamoru let out one last deep sigh as he looked over the earth below them

"Please Usagi…be happy…I hope those boys have more luck then I…" he muttered turning as he went to the library, her mother would be there, Queen Selenity, he would go keep her company as he had all this time since his death, unable to move on.

/pb/

"There has to be another way…" Quatre sighed, they had a plan, they had a very vague location…but they needed more, they needed a way to find them

"Why don't we ask that crazy doctor guy?" Duo chirped in as everyone blinked at him "What?" he demanded Heero glaring at him

"How will that help?" he demanded as Duo pouted

"Well Usa-chan's not human right…maybe he knows a way to find her coz of that…I only though…aw forget it!" Duo snapped pouting like a child as he occupied himself with his daughter, Wufei and Quatre staring after him

"Is it just me…or did he just have an intelligent idea for once?" Quatre asked their Chinese companion

"Don't mention it to him…he'll think he actually has a brain if we do." Wufei muttered an empty baby's bottle soon being pelted at his head

"I heard that!"

/pb/

"Serenity…my sweet Serenity…wake up." _Who…_

"My lord, she is waking."

"I can see that you idiot, get out of my sight!" _I know you…who are you?_

"Who?" she rasped, in a voice that sounded scratchy, from disuse or much screaming, she didn't know.

"Good morning my sweet Serenity. How are you feeling? You had quite the ordeal…" a voice purred while the woman forced her eyes to open as she gasped when they met the lilac before them

"Who…" she whispered again, his hand reaching over to trace her cheek, why didn't she like that? How odd…he seemed to know her

"I'm your lover, your fiancé…you were captured by my enemies…they tried to use you against me…do you not recall my love? Have they taken your memories from you?" he asked while she slowly shook her head, she didn't remember…why didn't she remember? Why did it feel wrong…no…he wouldn't lie to her, why would this man lie to her

"I…Don't…I don't remember…who are you? Who am I?" she whispered, confusion clouding her mind and face…why didn't she remember…had people really done this to her?

"My dearest Serenity." He purred pulling her into his embrace…why did she feel cold in his hold? "Don't fret my love, all will become clear soon, I will help you remember everything…I will remind you of everything." Demando promised, his lover to be nodding slowly curled in his hold, she should trust this man…he knew her…he said he was her lover…who was she to deny that, she didn't remember who she was…maybe he was right, of course he was right…why would he lie?

"Will you tell me? About me?" he smirked at this and nodded, he would tell her everything, his version. Soon he would have his queen, and she would love him, and no other, forever.

/pb/

"Well you look unhappy, don't you." Dorothy sniggered her eyes on the forlorn Trowa…she hated him now, she had loved him, and now she hated him

"Go away." He hissed, a rare show of anger from the normally controlled pilot

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't hate you 03…I'm sure by now, from what she's going through, she doesn't even know you." Dorothy teased, her voice not at all comforting

"What does that mean?" Trowa demanded standing from his place on the cot as Dorothy sniggered again

"Demando's going to wipe her memories clean…and fill her pretty little blond head with new ones…ones without you, without any of you, without that man from her past, nothing. She'll be a perfect little doll. So don't fret your unibang head over it, she doesn't hate you. Why would someone hate a stranger."

"Usagi."

/pb/

"That really happened?" Serenity gasped listening with apt attention to the words of the man before her; she was kneeling on a large bed hanging to his every word as he told her about her past

"Yes it did…would you like to know the ending?" he asked teasingly as Serenity nodded desperate to know

"Please…don't keep me in suspense Demando-sama…please…tell me." She begged, a shudder of pleasure hitting him as she called him Demando-sama…her voice was nearly adoring in the way she said it…he had done well, he had his perfect queen now.

"Well…first I-" yes…he would fill her head with lies and stories, about himself, about her, about their love and lives…she would look at no one but him, she would think of no one but him, she would belong to no one, but him.

/pb/

"I'm going too."

"What?!" Quatre demanded, even Heero looked horrified, and for Heero, that was a big thing

"I'm going too, I want to help find her." Relena demanded stamping one foot, rather reminiscent of a child

"Relena…I really don't think that-" Zechs begun as his smaller sister interrupted him

"NO! I want to go, and I'm going!" Relena yelled, she didn't like how devoted Heero was to finding this woman, this woman that she thought of as competition, so she would go with them, and keep Heero's attention on her.

"Woman…you are NOT coming." Wufei said after a short silence, the sandy haired blondes blue eyes turning to him

"Oh I didn't know you were deaf Wufei…I'm going, that is final, I AM GOING!" Relena stressed, trying to be as clear as possible for him, the Chinese man wasn't backing down though, but neither was Relena, everyone vacated the immediate area quickly, this could and would get ugly, both were stubborn and hot headed at best.

"Woman-"

"Tea?" Quatre enquired, of the remainder of the group, Zechs nodding enthusiastically, they could continue with the planning in the tea room over some tea, while the pair fought it out, Heero was just glad to have escaped without Relena noticing, for now…she was sure to find him later.

/pb/

"This my dearest is the dungeon." The voice floated across, Trowa's head rising, he knew that voice…Demando, the man that had taken Usagi and stolen her past.

"The…the dungeon?" a soft scared voice whispered, Usagi, Trowa bit back his cry to her as his chest constricted…no…surely she would know him, her memories wouldn't really be gone would they…even when he had amnesia he had recalled pieces, felt things when seeing those from his past.

"A tour?" Demando asked, yes, please come here, let me see you, speak to you Torwa's mind begged, maybe he could trigger something…maybe she was faking it, maybe…maybe she still remembered him, he didn't care if she hated him, as long as she remembered him. How did he save her otherwise? When she would not want to be saved

"D-Down there?" Usagi's scared voice floated, a masculine chuckle following.

"You'll be safe I promise my dearest…come." Trowa felt relief flood him when he saw her, she wasn't harmed, whatever he had done, he couldn't see any injuries on her, she looked scared though…

"Usagi!" he cried grabbing at the bars to his cell and staring at her desperately, begging her with his eyes as they caught her own, to remember him, speak to him, say his name, anything.

"Demando-sama." Usagi gasped hiding behind him suddenly, a smirk taking the tall mans lips as he sneered at Trowa

"Don't fret my love…he's merely an insane prisoner…he must think he knows you." Demando purred ushering his love out, he wanted to see how complete the wipe went…would she even twitch at this man she had once felt love for?

"Usagi, don't listen to him, he's lying to you. Usagi you have to recall me. Please. It's Trowa, remember Usagi, come on damnit!" Trowa begged they scared girl showing no recognition, instead clinging to Demando's arm, making a knife turn in his chest. No…

"I'm scared…please…can we go back now?" she whispered Demando nodding as he ushered her out, turning to the man in the cell as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Maybe you understand now…She's mine…don't worry though, I won't kill you, I want you to feel the pain I felt, as she loved another all those years, you'll know, every minute, as you love her, she is with me, In my life, my bed. You will take the pain for yourself and that stupid earthen prince, She is MINE!"

"This is wrong…this is not real love…you must know that…she will know something is wrong, it will feel wrong to her…please…just let her go." Trowa whispered "I will remain here, you can torture me, anything you wish…just don't…don't do this to her."

"You foolish boy…why would I care about what happens to you now? All I care about is my devoted lover upstairs…now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go hold that little goddess of a princess in ways you can only dream about." Demando purred, his voice sickeningly sweet, he chuckled as he left, Trowa staring after him…please…get here soon to save her…please…Heero, everyone…save her.

/pb/

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled chapter to bring you this brief message**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

**And now, we return to the chapter.**

/pb/

Serenity sat in the gardens humming gently to herself as she walked among the flowers thinking…Demando had been so kind to her since she had lost her memories…their love must really be strong and true, she was only a little worried, for she didn't yet feel this great love he said they had…but she was assured that would come with time…it was hard to love someone you didn't remember, no matter how much you loved them in the past, she was determined to love him again. "love…" Serenity murmured, her mind somehow turning to the man she had seen in the dungeon…he had spoken such strange things…but Demando had said he was not in his right mind…she felt sorry for him, to be kept in a dungeon when he was so disturbed already, he must be so scared, and to see her whom must resemble someone dear to him…his passionate plea for her to recall him…the poor man…maybe she should talk to her love about him…she quickly rethought that however, if she ever mentioned another man he became scary…she would stay silent…maybe she could secretly visit him, bring his sanity back to him…as long as she wasn't caught, it was a brilliant idea, she would help him, this poor soul in the dungeon, recall himself, and maybe then he would leave her mind and thoughts.

/pb/

"I still can't believe she won." Duo whispered to Zechs whom nodded in agreement, Relena had won over Wufei…she was coming with them.

"Maxwell I swear to god…if this ever gets out…I will kill you." Wufei hissed as Duo hid his childlike giggle behind a hand

"I swear Wu-man…no one will ever know." He promised, one hand behind his back fingers crossed, didn't count if he had his fingers crossed…now who to e-mail…

"Duo…not the time to be playing around." Quatre reminded as the bright pilot sobered, he had nearly forgotten why they were here…Usagi, they were going to save Usagi…and Trowa of course...duh…but most of all, Usagi, she was one of his closest friends, and a mother figure to his daughter, there was no way in hell the Shinigami was going to let some psycho take her away…who would change diapers for him?

"Relena…when we arrive…you will stay close to Heero, do not leave his side, okay? He'll protect you." Zechs commanded as Relena nodded enthusiastically, Zechs getting a desperate and angry look from Heero at this, he had been hoping to palm her off to her brother, but the blond had beaten him to it. "Heero…protecting my sister is a mission…understood?" Zechs reasoned as Heero grumbled lightly but accepted, if it was a mission he would do it…

"Zechs…" Relena whined as the tall blond withheld his sigh and groan

"Yes Relena?" he asked as the girl pouted at him

"Are we there yet?" she asked coyly making the tall man try to restrain his eye twitch, unsuccessfully one might add…this was of course the 13th time she had asked so far on this trip

"…No." he said after some pause as Heero smirked over at him as if to say, serves you right. Getting a dangerous glare in return

"Why not?" Relena demanded, even Quatre was beginning to lose patience, luckily Duo had thought ahead, since they had already talked over strategies and reconfirmed it all, he had pulled out the earphones and plugged himself and Quatre in, Wufei, Heero and Zechs being left to fend for their own sanity.

"How much longer…really?" Duo whispered to Quatre as the blond pilot glanced at the long haired brunette before looking back at Relena, how much more of Relena in a small space?

"15 Hours…" he muttered making Duo groan…and turn the volume up…why had Wufei caved? Why? Usagi better be alright and make all this worth it.

/pb/

"Usagi!" Trowa gasped as he spotted her, she was stepping daintily down the stairs, her skirts tugged up slightly to keep them from brushing the dirty floor, her blue eyes caught his one visible green one as she smiled shyly before frowning slightly, having an obvious internal conversation…she seemed so much more innocent and childlike now…was she like this when she was younger? Before he had taken her fiancé from her?

"I…came to talk to you…I want to help you…Demando-sama…says you lost your mind…I'm going to talk to you…help you find peace in yourself…maybe then he'll let you go." Usagi said after a moment as Trowa studied her, Demando must not know she was here, or he would surely object.

"Usagi-" Trowa began as she smiled cutting him off as he stared, he had never seen her smile that openly, that pure before.

"No…that's not my name…I'm Serenity…Who was Usagi?" she asked stepping closer, Trowa decided then to try jog her memory, subtly, a direct approach would scare her off, make her run…and likely gain no results…he would try, to bring her back, without her knowing he was doing it…while he had this chance, he would try.

"She was my friend…is my friend…I…I did something bad and she hated me for it…I want to apologise to her…but never got the chance."

"What did you do?" Serenity asked, feeling her heart catch in her chest, but not knowing why…why around him did she feel such strange emotions, when around her lover she felt nothing, Demando never made her heart pound this way, with all his stories she didn't wait with such baited breath for an answer.

Maybe because on a level she already knew then, yes, that must be why, that's why his stories were more exciting, this nameless insane mans, because she didn't already know them.

"I took something from her…without meaning to…that crushed her world…for a long time…I didn't even know I had taken it from her until a friend of mine told me…And I didn't tell her, I kept it a secret…I should have told her sooner…instead of her being told by another, I should have told her, let her hate me…I just…didn't want…her to hate me…I never wanted you to hate me Usa…so please…remember." Trowa whispered trying to hold back his tears, how long had it been since he had cried…but her not recalling him hurt worse then any other pain he had known…let her hate him, cry at him, scream at him, hit him…anything…just not this…nothingness.

"You loved her…this Usagi girl…didn't you." Serenity murmured, ignoring the fact he had called her Usagi again…that would take time to make him realise she wasn't this woman.

"I…" Trowa whispered before his eyes met her own again "Yes…I love her." He breathed, her eyes widened and for a moment he thought she had remembered, but soon the flutter of emotion disappeared as she smiled innocently at him

"Love must feel wonderful…" she whispered tilting her head, she looked adorable, he admitted that…but this wasn't her…this wasn't the Usagi he knew…this really was Serenity, a stranger…

"You don't love Demando?" Trowa asked, there was hope for her still then

"Oh…yes I do…I mean…I will…when I remember everything…we're deeply in love you see…We're getting married in two days even…But I got caught by some bad people that hate him…and thy did something to make me forget everything…he's teaching me slowly again, about myself…about him. And how much we love one another. In time I'll remember as well." Serenity said smiling at him at Trowa stared at her, making sure to make contact with her eyes

"What if he's not telling the truth?" Trowa asked as anger touched her eyes

"How dare you!" She snapped glaring at him and clenching her fists "Why would he lie to me? He loves me! I'm leaving." Serenity cried as she turned and stormed off

"Wait…please…" Trowa called, but she was gone…his chance, he had ruined it…he had only the hope that she may calm down and return to talk to him again…please let her return.

/pb/

"Serenity my love…what's the matter?" Demando asked, she seemed agitated…

"Ah…I'm sorry…nothing…it's nothing…just…upset that I don't…remember everything yet." Serenity said, she was too scared to tell him what Trowa had said, he would be so mad that she had talked to him

"It will take time my love…just give it time…I promise…one day…you will remember everything." _I will ensure you never recall your real past Serenity, you will always remain mine._

"Mmm…You're right…sorry…I just…want to remember…everything I don't know…I don't like not knowing my own life." Serenity murmured as Demando waved her over and drew her into a hug

"Don't worry love…it takes time. How about you forget such trivial matters and think more on our wedding…It's coming up fast…are you helping with the preparations? I'll keep your mind off everything, I'll organise for them to consult with you more." Demando said, distractions were good at this time, while she was still too curious for her own good, when she had settled, and married him, he would relax a little more, until then, he had to be sure there was nothing to destroy the images he was creating in her mind.

"That…would be nice…thankyou." Serenity murmured…why did it all feel so wrong…that man…he wasn't telling the truth was he? Demando wouldn't lie to her…would he? If so…who did she trust? No…she would trust in Demando…that man in the dungeon, he was insane…he was not telling a lie, he just didn't know what he was saying…that was it, Demando loved her, he wouldn't lie to her about her own past. "You're right…I'm being silly…" Serenity said, more to assure herself then him, though it helped him as well

"How about you retire early?" Demando said as Serenity nodded, she would go to bed early, and she was so tired from worrying over things that didn't matter, shouldn't matter

"Goodnight Demando-sama."

"Goodnight, My Serenity."

/pb/

"Please…let me kill her?" Duo begged glancing back at Relena as she girl sang, thy had tried to turn on the radio to give the men some peace…so she was singing with the radio…and not well…their dear Princess of the Sanc Kingdom…was tone deaf…

"Bear with it…Turn the volume up…please." Quatre muttered as Duo nodded, he really should have bough noise cancelling earphones…not even top volume was completely masking Relena's voice…at least they had some barrier, Zechs looked ready to cry, Heero suicidal and Wufei more then a little feral…the bad guys better watch out when they arrived, they were all ready to kill 'anything' and everything that got in their way.

"Usagi's worth it." Duo muttered, his blond Arabian friend nodding in agreement, Usagi was worth all this torture.

/pb/

Elendur – Well…there's the next chapter, he did promise a longer one…

Mavrik – Ya…and I tried not to be too cliché in the whole brainwash Usagi and she immediately goes evil…not gonna happen in my story!!

Elendur – Well you don't really do anything the normal way anyway…why else do people read it and enjoy it so much "

Mavrik – sorry for the thingy in the middle too…I wanted it so I demanded it get put in…

Elendur – He's been reading reviews from previous chapters and sulking that he's not getting as many as when he asked for votes etc…

Mavrik - ……….. Moving on…Special thanks to

**serenity wayne** (not evil :P I wouldn't do that to you people, I don't do cliché.)

**MoonBunny777** (O.o I found a chapter you missed reviewing :P)

**Kaidaia The Run Away Advent** (thanks, I'm trying to make them all wicked)

**sweetypie15** (as asked I updated soon, hope this one is awesome too )

Elendur – on that note…who wants Relena to get killed off? We're undecided and debating about it being practical…

Mavrik – I would love to kill her off like…really really like to kill her off…so…who wants Relena dead??

Elendur – We leave you to ponder this, goodnight and goodbye to all for now, Please review what you've read, Mav likes reading it all.


	19. Chapter 19

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Trowa stared at his hands, his mind going over the last time he had spoken to Usagi before she had lost her memories, the look in her eyes, her desperation as she had begged him to tell her it was all a lie, and he wished he had told her that. Maybe it would have stopped this from happening, but he just couldn't lie to her, not her, not even when she wanted it.

"Usagi." He whispered his hands grasping onto the bars of his cell, he once again began testing them, in case some weakness has developed in the last hour since he had last tried, he couldn't wait for the others to come save them, time was running out, soon she would be wed to Demando, and whether she hated him or not he couldn't let that happen, he had to get out of here, and take her with him "Damn you to hell Demando for doing this, lying to her like this." Trowa hissed jerking at the bars violently, angrily, but they didn't budge in the slightest, like before, there were no weaknesses, no loose bars, no movement in the hinges of the door. He was trapped, and running out of time.

/pb/

Serenity sighed heavily as she finished picking the colour of the napkins for the reception, turning to the next maid she groaned, next she had to pick tablecloth colours

"Enough please…can we do this later…I need a break…" she begged as the maid nodded and left her as she sighed sitting heavily at her vanity chair staring into the mirror, her eyes boring into her own reflection

"Who are you?" she whispered touching the reflection, how could she still have no memories of her own? Not even one had surfaced, and she was growing weary of the stories, she wanted to remember her own memories, she wanted her own thoughts and views…though she dared not tell Demando that, he would become so angry, and she had seen that once and never wanted to again. She loved him…or did she…no she couldn't think like that, she loved him, she just didn't remember and wanted to, and asking made him so mad…she needed to concentrate on something other then her own problems for a while…suddenly an image came to mind of the man down in the dungeon, yes, she would go speak to him again, concentrate on helping him find peace instead of her own problems, she needed the distraction, and she somehow felt…safe talking to him, maybe because he was behind bars and couldn't become mad at her like Demando had.

"Serenity-sama do you wish to look over the flowers for tomorrow." A voice inquired as Serenity sighed standing as she turned to the maid

"I want some peace for the rest of tonight, please, organize it yourselves. I need to rest for the big day tomorrow will be." She requested as the maid nodded and left as Serenity smiled and waited a while before sneaking out of her rooms, she would go talk to that man, he was so…intriguing.

/pb/

He was sitting with his back to the bars when he heard someone approaching, he didn't move though, sitting with his back resting against the bars he just hung his head even deeper knees up and hands hanging he fought his own mind

"What are you thinking of?" a soft voice inquired as Trowa jerked from memories and turned suddenly staring at her as he shot to his feet.

"Usa…Serenity." He corrected, he was amazed she had come back, he wouldn't waste this chance, he had to be careful of his words so as not to make her run again.

"Were you thinking of the past?" she asked as Trowa looked away suddenly, even though she didn't remember he found it hard to meet her eyes

"Yes."

"Of her?" she asked as Trowa nodded sitting back against the other side of the cell so he could watch her "What is it like?" she asked, Trowa looking at her in confusion as she frowned slightly trying to decide on her wording "To remember."

"Painful." He replied without a moments hesitation, but after a moment of silence a soft smile touched his lips "And…wonderful." He added recalled the moments when he had been able to see her smile, dancing with her at the party that one time…before Demando had crashed the party, this causing a frown to touch his lips again as Serenity studied his changing expression…though the changes in his mood were so slight, somehow she noticed them.

"How?" she asked as Trowa let his eyes rise to meet her own and she gasped slightly at the emotions swirling inside his eyes, she didn't even know what to call them, or how to separate one from the next, all she knew was it took her breath away.

"Remembering…is neither good nor bad…you remember everything you wish you did not, the things you question every day, decisions you wished you hadn't made, or had made differently, and you know there's not changing things or going back, all you can do is be haunted by the past."

"Like the decision you made that hurt this woman you love." Serenity said, a statement more then a question, but Trowa nodded anyway, yes, the decision he had made that had destroyed lives, and taken her happiness from her.

"But…remembering…sometimes you can remember the good…a smile…a dance, things that make everything seem alright." Trowa whispered as Serenity's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered being twirled on a dance floor.

"Demando-sama…says I'll remember eventually…but we are to be married tomorrow…I'm scared…" Serenity whispered, she had no one to talk to, and somehow speaking with this man made her speak of her feelings, for she knew he wouldn't tell anyone else. No one else spoke to him anyway.

"Because you don't remember?" Trowa asked as Serenity nodded, she was to marry a man she didn't know because they had been engaged before she had lost her memories, but she was so scared, she didn't remember yet, she didn't remember him and she didn't remember their love, how was she supposed to marry him so soon. "He's rushing things." Trowa murmured as Serenity blinked at him in confusion, but Trowa didn't elaborate. "He doesn't know you're here does he?"

"No…" Serenity whispered staring at her hands as she shifted from one foot to another nervously as she thought about things, why was she here…he would be so mad if he found out, all it would take would be someone coming down those stairs and finding her and he would know, he would be furious.

"You're risking a lot coming down here…why are you here?" Trowa asked as her soft blue eyes met his own and he was taken aback by her purity, her innocence, but the wisdom still held in that even gaze

"I don't know." She replied before snapping from her thoughts "You're right…I shouldn't be here, I must go." She said turning to leave as Trowa stood suddenly and stepped to the bars

"Usagi…the woman I loved…" he began as Serenity stopped and looked at him, she liked hearing of this love, he sounded so sincere when he spoke of her, a love she was hoping to remember one day with Demando "she used to watch the moon, she would sit there for hours and watch it, in the gardens, from a window, she and Hikari-" Trowa began as he paused seeing Serenity's eyes widen suddenly at the mention of Hikari, had he uncovered a memory? Even a fragment would do…

"Hikari…" she breathed, suddenly thinking of a baby, of soft childlike giggles and warm tiny hands

"They used to sit together, watching, I don't know why she stared at the moon so." Trowa continued as Serenity looked at him suddenly as flashes of a silvery orb came to mind, her head was beginning to ache as she touched her forehead gently

"They would sit in the garden and play together, always near a fountain-"

"Stop!" Serenity cried both hands at her head now, it hurt, her head hurt, why did it hurt so much "I…I have to go." She stuttered out before fleeing, she didn't know why, but she was scared to hear more, it hurt, she didn't want it to hurt, she wanted to go back to the way things were, even if she didn't feel love for him, for Demando, it didn't hurt when she was with him

Trowa stared after her before sighing, as he slumped back against the wall staring at the roof sadly "always smiling together…laughing…and I always…was watching." He whispered closing his eyes to fight back tears he hadn't known had been forming, Damnit Usagi, come back to him…at least, come back to Hikari and the others.

/pb/

Duo sighed in relief as the shuttle finally landed, it had taken a long time, but they had to run silent most of the trip, so after getting a burst of speed they had turned off all engines so as not to be detected until they had nearly arrived, Quatre has landed them as carefully as possible and with minimal equipment, but there was no guarantee that they hadn't been found out.

"We all clear on our roles?" Quatre asked as Heero nodded, sending one dirty look at Relena whom was clinging to his arm, a mission was a mission, a mission was a mission, he continued repeating that mantra in his head, it was all that kept him from pulling his gun on the sandy haired blond. "Let's go, its two hours walk from the complex." Quatre said after some silence, silence being a yes from this group

"Stop talking and start walking." Duo growled shifting from foot to foot, dead serious for a change, he wasn't going to mess around now, not while going to save Usagi.

/pb/

"Just think, in a few hours we'll be wed." a voice said as Serenity gasped turning suddenly before smiling at him

"Demando-sama." She breathed as he entered and drew her in for a kiss, Serenity allowed this, he was her fiancé, why shouldn't he, even though the kiss was cold and without feeling.

"The maids told me you asked to be left to rest, I came to see you and you were gone, where did you go?" he asked…not he demanded, his hand had tightened on her arm and a slight whimper escaped her lips

"Demando-sama…that hurts…" she cried softly as Demando growled letting her arm go "I only went for a walk." Serenity lied rubbing her arm, she didn't like lying to him, but what choice did she have, he would be so angry with her, and she didn't want him to grab her again

"A walk?" he growled before letting her go. There was no way she had broken his enchantment on her, not broken as she was, her old self had not the will to return, he would calm himself "I'm sorry love…I just feared something had happened." He purred suddenly, such a change from the glare he had been wearing previously

"I…That's alright." Serenity whispered, forgiveness, it was part of love, she had to forgive him, suddenly a flash of the man in the dungeon came to mind, why? Why was forgiveness and him linked…no…it had to be because she was hoping one day Demando would forgive him for whatever he had done and let him go.

/pb/

"You should know better then that, she's stubborn, no matter how many hints we send her its not going to help unless she decides to do something." Serenity sighed as Mamoru…no Endymion, he was Endymion now, sighed.

"I had hoped that it may at least arouse her suspicion…and there's not much else I can do, her minds barred again." He sighed again, eyes on his love, the one thing he regretted leaving behind, his one link left keeping him on this plane.

"Endymion…what if she doesn't remember…what if she's given up so completely." Serenity whispered her mind on her stubborn daughter

"She can't…the Usagi I know would never-"

"She's not the Usagi you knew anymore." Serenity interrupted making Endymion groan and run his hands over his face

"I know that…but she's still in there somewhere…Usagi would fight this…So fight him damnit."

/pb/

"I warn you for the last time…You're making a mistake." The advisor hissed as Demando shot him a glare

"Silence." He commanded looking back to the image of his love sleeping "She's mine now, she's no longer a danger. Her memories are gone-"

"Repressed, there's a difference, what happens if she remember-" the Pharaoh 90 was cut off as Demando shot dark energy at him making him fly across the room

"Never interrupt me when I'm speaking again." Demando hissed dangerously, the other picking himself up, rage danced in the advisors face, if he wasn't still collecting power from that crystal he would have killed Demando then and there.

"I…apologise." He bit out reluctantly, Demando dismissing him and turning his attention once again to the woman that would soon be his wife, the woman he had loved over time and space…the one woman that had never loved him. "If…" he began Demando turning his ever dwindling attention to the powerful advisor "If she remembers…what then?" Pharaoh 90 asked, Demando frowning

"If I can't have her, no one will."

/pb/

Duo and Quatre slipped along silent halls, it must be night, it was hard to tell in space, but it was dark, and no one was around. They were the advance guard sent to find a terminal of some sort and get a schematic of this place, hopefully find out where Usagi was being kept, they needed information, though usually they would have sent Heero, they had left him with Relena, Duo was good enough with computers to get them in…they hoped at least

/pb/

Pharaoh 90 stared at the man in the cell, he knew the man knew he was here, but he hadn't moved, hadn't looked up, he gave Demando credit for one thing at least, he knew how to break people.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Go away." Trowa hissed, but the robed man wasn't listening, he was going to make this boy hear him out, and agree if it killed him, because if he didn't then he would be killed, by that little witch Demando was so in love with.

"I can reduce the seal on her memories, make it easier for you to remind her of herself…listening now?" Pharaoh 90 asked, Trowa stood suddenly and stared at the man…why, why would he do this?

"Why?" Trowa asked, reverting to silent mode, he may have talked a lot around Usagi, but that was to help her find herself, no way he was talking around this…man.

"I don't want her here, you get her memories back and get her away from here, then I get what I want." He said, leaving out that Demando would have both Trowa and his precious Serenity killed if she ever remembered, and that was what he truly wanted.

"…" Trowa fought himself internally while trying to decide, the help to get her back would be invaluable, but there had to be more to it then this man was letting on…but he could deal with this man later, for now, as long as he got Usagi back to herself and out of this place. Finally he let a nod slip as the man smirked

"I'll send her down to you." He said before gliding out, Trowa glaring at his back, why did he feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil _Because you have_ his mind replied, Trowa soon shook those thoughts from his head, no, if it was for Usagi, it was alright.

/pb/

Voices, echoes, approaching footsteps, she was being led to him, by…that man "I'm…not sure about this… I…" Serenity's voice floated down but she was still being pushed to come by the advisor.

"He wishes to talk to you Princess. Wish you the best on your wedding tomorrow." And by then it was too late, she was standing in front of Trowa's cell, Pharaoh 90 had a tight grip on her arm stopping her from leaving as he forced her to face Trowa and they stared at one another for a few moments "You will remember." He hissed, a dark force spreading from his hand on her arm, Trowa shuddered as the darkness slithered under her skin and Serenity tore her arm free with a cry of pain, the man didn't give up though as he unlocked Trowa's door and tossed her in with him

"I'll return soon to let you out." He hissed locking the door again and leaving as Serenity stared at Trowa in fear, what was going on, why was this happening, what had that man done to her, she could feel the cold darkness moving up her arm, shoulder…neck…

Trowa stared in horror as the darkness flowed through her veins, he could see tendrils rising from her arm, leaving no trace they had been there, instead they moved up her neck and the side of her face

"NO!" Serenity cried in pain as they finally disappeared into her mind, weakening blocks Demando had placed, ones she had wanted there

"It's alright, I won't hurt you…are you alright?" Trowa said softly kneeling before her crumpled form and going to hold her gently, but she shied away from his touch and he nodded backing off a little

"I…I don't understand, what's happening…why did he put me in here…did I anger Demando-sama?" Serenity whimpered as Trowa sighed, then it came to him, a name she would remember, though it might just break her again

"Have you…" he whispered as she looked at him startled, trying to sniffle back her tears, her head was aching, she wanted to leave again, make the pain stop "Ever heard the name…" he hesitated again, now she was curious, she thanked him though, for not attacking her as she thought he might, Demando had said he was insane after all, that mean unpredictable. "Mamoru." Trowa slowly raised his eyes to meet her own, her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, she look terrified, horrified, so many emotions, all negative.

"Ma…mo…ru…" she whispered before clutching at her head and screaming, it hurt, oh goddess it hurt.

"Usagi." Trowa cried in shock as he went to hold her, somehow he had to make it better, but she scrambled away from him head still grasped in her hands and she shook it over and over whispering to herself, trying to keep the memories from coming back

"I don't want to remember anymore, make it stop, please, I don't want to remember…stop it, oh Selene stop it please…" Serenity sobbed trying to fight the rising memories, the rising pain, heartbreak and sadness. "I don't want to remember."

/pb/

"Where is Serenity?" Demando demanded as the aids shuddered before his rage trying to make themselves invisible

"Pharoah 90 called her out." A voice replied finally as Demando turned with a hiss to see Dorothy, his eyes narrowed further when he realised what she had said

"When? And Where did he go?" Demando hissed, so dangerous was his voice that for a moment Dorothy was too scared to speak, but she snapped from it soon enough, his rage for her not replying would be worse then if she answered

/pb/

Duo studied the plans with Quatre and sighed, no wonder there were no guards, they were on the opposite side of the complex from where the 'dungeons' were, they were just holding cells was it necessary to call them dungeons?

"Are we sure that's where she'll be?" Wufei demanded as Quatre sighed

"Unfortunately there's no way to know, it didn't exactly have names on doors Wufei…we just have to hope that we're right, once we're over there it will be much harder to avoid detection, they will find us, once they know we're here it'll become much harder to get Usagi and Trowa out of here." Quatre sighed as Wufei grumbled, though he grumbled about her, the silvery blond haired girl had grown on him, even if just a little.

"Let's go." Heero commanded as they all got their things together and moved out

/pb/

"Serenity!" Demando hissed seeing her curled in a corner clutching her head and sobbing as he tore open the cell down and pulled her into his arms, a full glare on Trowa who made no move to escape of go towards Usagi, Demando was sure to kill him if he did in his current mood

"Demando-sama…it hurts." She whispered as Demando clutched her closer…no, he wouldn't let her remember, he couldn't take her memories twice, once broken it could not be undone…

"I'm taking you out of here." He hissed sweeping out, Serenity clutched in his hold, Trowa stared after them as Dorothy began to close his cage again

"Nice try…but he'd not going to let her go that easily." She sniggered as Trowa frowned his eyes on Dorothy

"A lie can't last." He said simply as Dorothy turned away from him and walked out without a word and Trowa lowered himself back down to wait…he hoped to god Usagi was alright.

/pb/

"Hush love." Demando soothed as Serenity whimpered in his hold, her head was still aching, images flashing through her mind, images she didn't want, she didn't want to remember anymore, she wanted the tales Demando had spun for her, she wanted it to go back to how it was.

"…I'm alrght." She murmured eventually as Demando nodded backing off, he couldn't push anything with her mind in a delicate state like it was, the barriers were ready to shatter, he could feel the dark magic flowing through her, and it reeked of that bastard Pharoah 90…

"I must go…speak with my advisor…will you be alright?" he asked as Serenity nodded finally and he left her alone. Then the tears began to fall.

"I wanted to live the lie…" she whispered hugging her knees to her chest and trying to contain her sobs, the barriers weren't buckling anymore, they were gone…and she wished to every deity she knew of that they would come back "I want the lie back."

/pb/

Mavrik - …..yeah….its been a while hey….HI ALL…..

Elendur – sorry…my fault, I got him addicted to World Of Warcraft…it sorta takes over your life….

Mavrik - ^_^ but its fun. I found time though, and inspiration to write again (server downtime .)

Elendur – I'll try prod for some more soon, I thik he's back into writing now the initial I wanna play all the time has worn off.

Mavrik – I'd like to see this finished before I turn 50 . so I think I might have to write more.

Elendur – I hope you enjoyed the chapter, he worked hard on it.

Mavrik – Please review people, I likes them, and they encourage more writing *hint hint hint*

Elendur – A special thanks to the following

**Foxluna**

**Hosh**

**Alycee Lanet**

**Saiyagurl87**

**Hazel Maara**

**Mary K**

**Moonbunny777**

**Sweetypie15**

**Kaidaia The Run Away Advent**

**Crazy guard girl**

Mavrik – Read and review peeps, and thankyou for your patience, until next time (promise it wont be a 6 month wait….)


	20. Not A Chapter

Okay….

Not a chapter and I apologise for that, had a minor / major problem of the computer kind

My computer has in all its wisdom lost all of my data, everything I had is gone, I'm running recovery programs etc, but considering it wasn't just deleted or overwritten its not easy to get back, most of what I recover is corrupted and the way I lost the data makes it imposible for a standard recovery program to work on this, so I'm running other ones.

Working with another program to recover what I can but I have to go through a few thousand un named word files to find stuff so a new chapter of anything might be a while away, and even then a lot of it is corrupted so I'm running yet ANOTHER program to see if I can salvage the word files that are corrupted, working so far, just a lot of to go thru .

I apologise, and I just wanted to let everyone know that I hadn't forgotten or dropped any of these, just having a little issue of the technological kind.

Will try have stuff up as soon as I can, or as soon as this computer decides to co-operate.

I did have a chapter that was almost ready to post….trying to find it now…if all else fails I'll rewrite it, but hoping to find it somewhere in this mess at the moment.

Mavrik


	21. Chapter 20

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Usagi finally stopped crying as she studied her hands, what did she do now? She couldn't live this lie when she knew the truth, the pain was too much to bare, there was too much history with Demando, she didn't think she could take it…

"What do I do Mamoru…" she whispered her mind turning to Trowa…Selene only knew why, but she still cared for him, but the anger…the resentment, there was so many negative feelings clouding her thoughts of him now, it was his fault, he had killed Mamoru…but she couldn't leave him to rot down in Demando's dungeon. "What do I do now?" She whispered shaking as the sobs started again, it had all been so simple before…she wanted it back, she wanted it to be simple again, whether it was because she was void of all memories, or if time somehow turned itself back to before Mamoru had left, she wanted it back… "Why did you go?" she sobbed and the tears began again, the princess of the moon, light of the universe, cried herself to sleep, thinking of things she could never have.

/pb/

"You!" Demando hissed slamming the man against a wall dark energy crackling around them and death written in his eyes "What the hell did you do to her?" he snarled, Pharaoh 90 shuddering in spite of himself, for everything he was, Demando was a very powerful man…at least…that crystal made him such, if he could just get his hands on it…

"I…Don't know what you're talking about milord." He stuttered out, opting to play innocent, Demando didn't seem to be buying it.

"Do you want me to kill you? You know exactly of what I speak. What did you do to her before you threw her in that cage with that brat?"? Demando demanded, he needed to know what magic had been used on her so he could undo it, before all he had worked for was lost, and she became what she had been before again, before she stopped loving him.

"Do you recall telling me before, that if she recalled herself, then you would kill her? If you…'couldn't have her then no one would.'?" The man asked after a few moments of tense silence as Demando started, yes, he recalled that…it was true, he would rather kill her with his bare hands then let another man hold her heart.

"What of it?" Demando demanded as Pharaoh 90 began to laugh, a sinister laugh that almost made the prince of the dark moon shudder, but he had more control then that.

"I made the barriers buckle…I made sure, that she would remember…Tell me my prince, have you checked the barriers integrity today? Is she really still that memory-less doll you made her into? Or is she back to her old self, hating you? And loving another man?" the advisor hissed, Demando felt his blood run cold as he dropped the chuckling man and retreated to his room to consult the crystal, he had to know if the barriers were still there, was she still his?

/pb/

"You always were stubborn." A voice tinted with sorrow and laughter commented, a strange combination

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered as she looked at him, he was smiling, but even his smile seemed sad to her "I don't know what to do…" Usagi whispered as warm arms encompassed her, for the first time in much too long.

"Stop being stubborn." He commanded as Usagi pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the water, she missed this lake, it was her favorite place to sit on the moon, she would sit here just as earth was rising on the horizon and stare at it, she had always loved that planet, nearly as much as she loved her own home.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." He sighed tightening his hold as Usagi shook her head

"How am I being stubborn?"

"Usa…" he sighed shaking his head, that sad smile still on his lips, which was why she refused to look at him "You love him."

"He killed you."

"So what." Mamoru said as Usagi pulled from his arms turning and staring at him

"What do you mean so what? He killed you."

"Usa…you don't know how to hate…so don't try so hard to hate him, you're only hurting yourself." Mamoru said softly as Usagi burst into tears and he pulled her back into his arms

"He made me lose you." Usagi whispered as Mamoru soothed her gently

"Usa…you can't stay here…and neither can he." Mamoru said as Usagi curled deeper into his hold

"You're right…I'll get out of here, and I'll help him get out too…but I…I'll separate myself from them after that. I can't be near him Mamoru, I can't love him now."

'Usa you stubborn girl…' Mamoru thought as he sighed hugging her close 'You don't choose who you love, like back then when you fell in love with me…' Mamoru held her tighter for a few moments "You have to face things sometime."

"I can't…not yet." Usagi whispered as he sighed kissing her forehead gently

"Wake up, and do what you have to do." He commanded as Usagi looked at him before nodding, a soft smile touched his lips, a real smile "And Usa." He said before she could go "I love you." After she was gone he let out a deep sigh "But I have to let you go."

/pb/

Usagi stared at the entrance to the cell block trying to calm her heart, she was scared…of what? Seeing Trowa? Or of leave him once they had escaped?

"We can't stay here." She whispered her shaking hand grasping the handle as she tugged the door open and stepped in

/pb/

Trowa looked up as she approached, she was back so soon? Surely she wouldn't be coming back down here any time soon after what had happened

"U…Serenity." He corrected as she stood before the cell head bowed, he could see her shaking and gods it hurt him to see her so upset, but he didn't think pushing anything was a good idea at the moment.

"It's not Serenity anymore…thanks to you and Pharaoh 90." She bit out, Trowa accepted the bite of hate in her voice, even as relief flooded him, she was back, Usagi was back to herself

"…I'm sorry." Was all he could say as she shook her head

"Shut up…don't talk to me." She cried as Trowa silenced his eyes just silently watching her as she reached for the lock a key in her hands "We have to leave, Demando will kill us both when he finds out I'm not his doll anymore…"Usagi whispered as Trowa resisted the need tor each for her

"I…" he silenced himself at the glare she gave him, she had yet to forgive him, and he wondered indeed if she ever could

"We don't have much time." She said unlocking the cell door as she stepped aside Trowa stepping out hesitantly, he turned to say something before catching himself, words and actions were unwanted by her at this time

"SERENITY!" a roar came as she shuddered

"He's found me missing, and surely put the pieces together by now, we have to move." Usagi whispered as she ran for the door, not noticing she had grasped at his hand in the process as Trowa blushed slightly before pushing his emotions away, now was not the time for this, he had to protect her and get her somewhere safe.

"Where exactly do you think you're going my 'dearest'?" a voice purred dangerously from behind as Usagi looked at the door, so close yet so far, the door to the docking port for his moon base, the door to their freedom, still 300 metres down the hall, yet he had found them, caught them already

"If I can't have you, no one shall." Demando snarled as Usagi turned to him her hand dropping from Trowa's

"Demando…I'm sorry, but I don't love you, and I never will." Usagi whispered as he gathered dark powers in his hands

"Than you will die."

"Drop the…err…ball of err…dark shit." A voice demanded as Usagi and Trowa turned suddenly to see Duo and Heero, guns pointed at Demando and the rest of the Gundam crew not far behind

"…Duo…" Trowa murmured as the brunette tossed them a wink

"Duo guns won't-" Usagi began as the ball of power was cast at the gun wielding boys Usagi throwing out a barrier as quickly as she could, it had been a while since she had used her powers so, and the barrier was easily shattered, thankfully it managed to absorb the impact first

"so you do still have claws little princess." Demando whispered gathering more power as he turned to the gundam crew again

"Stop it." She cried as he cast the ball at them tossing Duo into a wall as Usagi ran to his side

"Ow…" Duo groaned as Usagi checked him over

"Is he alright?" Quatre asked kneeling by her side as Usagi nodded

"I think so…how did you all…get here?" Usagi asked as Quatre smiled softly to her

"We came to rescue you."

"…Why?" she asked truly confused, she was just the nanny surely

"Usagi…you're our friend." Quatre clarified as Usagi's eyes filled with tears, her friends had come to get her, and she had been willing to let Demando take her mind, these people would have come anyway and been killed for it, and she would have been the cause

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as Quatre smiled gently helping her pull Duo away as Trowa picked up his gun and turned to face Demando

"What is this guy?" hero asked softly as Trowa grasped the gun tighter

"Not something we can take with guns."

"We have to try." Heero added as Trowa nodded, that they did, for Usagi they had to try

/pb/

Pharaoh 90 chuckled to himself as he drank the power directly from Demando's precious crystal, it felt incredible, the power coursing through him, empowering him above Demando, above anyone, and more definitely above that stupid moon brat

"Now, I'll kill all of you useless morons." He sneered beginning to laugh again, yes, now he was going to kill them all, and when everything was levelled to ash and dust, he would raise an empire of his own, loyal and mindlessly enslaved to him, from Earth he would begin his takeover of all planets and moon, every living creature in the universe would eventually bow to him or be levelled like an ant before his powers.

/pb/

Usagi let Quatre take over the medical treatment of Duo as she let her eyes wander back to Trowa and Heero, Zechs was also organising some sort of weapon with Wufei nowhere to be found…and Relena…why on earth was she even here?

"Will he be okay?" Usagi asked as Quatre nodded

"He'll be fine, he's just a little banged up, he's had worse, don't worry Usagi." Quatre assured as Usagi paled suddenly, so fast and pale that Quatre was worried

"Usagi…are you alright?"

"Pharaoh 90." She gasped as Quatre blinked in confusion, who?

"No…what…" Demando cried out as his power was drained, someone was stealing his power directly from his crystal, the only one that had access to that… "Pharaoh 90 you back stabbing bastard." Demando hissed as Trowa took aim at Demando, he may not understand what was going on, but now looked like a good time to get rid of the man

"No." Usagi cried pushing his aim off as the bullet harmlessly buried itself in a wall.

"He's defenceless…don't…please." She whispered as Trowa looked at her evenly before sighing and letting his arm fall

"Serenity…you really do-"

"Demando…Not now and not ever, will I be your Serenity…just stop please and leave me alone." Usagi whispered as Demando looked at her begging her with his eyes "I'm not the Serenity you want, and I never can be."

"You were."

"Maybe when I was brainwashed yes, but even then, I never loved you, and lived in fear of your temper…you have to let Serenity go and start over." Usagi whispered kneeling before him as Demando shook his head

"No."

"Demando…" she began before gasping in shock as the solidified dark power pierced his shoulder clear through and impaled her leg stopping any chance of escape

"Well…little princess, are we having a nice chat?" the dark cloaked advisor sneered as Usagi bit back her cries of pain as she tried to move to a position that didn't wrench the shard in her wound, Trowa was immediately by her side trying to help free her as Heero took over covering them with a gun Zechs not far behind holding a …rocket launcher?

"Guns won't work." Usagi weakly reminded as Wufei came flying out from behind the man his katana flashing, but it went straight through the cloaked figure and Wufei fell to the floor unbalanced

"Hold still, this will hurt." Trowa warned as Usagi nodded finding her hands grasping at his shoulders for support as he wrenched the shard free from her leg letting her scream her pain into his chest as he hugged her gently to him, she soon pulled away though, and he let her, though every part of him wished he could hug her into him and never let her go

"Demando…are you…" she whispered weakly as the man forced himself up with his good arm smiling painfully at her

"No one takes my power and gets away with it, leave the bastard to me." He hissed as Usagi frowned, he was in no condition to stop pharaoh 90, then again she hardly was either, last time it had taken her and all her Senshi's support to take him down

"We need to retreat and regroup." Wufei said scurrying over to them as his eyes assessing the wounds they had sustained already

"You think you can leave this place alive? Why would I let the greatest threats to my power just leave?" Pharaoh 90 snarled as he summoned youma to take down the insects while he dealt with the princess.

"All of you…run." She begged softly as Trowa shook his head

"I won't leave you here." He assured as Usagi felt tears rise

"Trowa…I can't lose someone again, please, go." She begged as Trowa softened touching her cheek tenderly

"Usagi…" he whispered as another shard came flying as Demando pushed them aside as Usagi screamed seeing it piece him through the chest

"Demando!" she whimpered as he smiled softly blood dribbling down his chin

"Serenity…tell me…you…" he whispered as usagi cried gently touching his cheek

"I love you Demando." She whispered, she knew what he wanted, no, what he needed to hear, he had saved her life, and he only wanted one thing in return

"I…knew it." He breathed as Trowa went to comfort her but flinched back, she was glowing, Usagi was glowing

"Youma, kill them, kill them now." Pharaoh 90 screamed as the youma swung into action the gundam crew shooting at everything that moved, it didn't seem to do more then slow them down though, but that wasn't going to stop them trying

"Stop it." Usagi whispered as Trowa took aim at the surrounding youma closing in on them "STOP IT!"

/pb/

Mavrik - ….Hi

Elendur – Hehe long time no see.

Mavrik – Please don't hurt me…

Elendur – After a long long long hiatus, and much slackness it seems he's back in the spirit of writing

Mavrik – sorry, sorry, sorry

Elendur- R& R and we'll see if we can get more soon :)

Mavrik – I'm so sorry…I forgot and got distracted and the dog ate my homework and…yeah that sort of stuff.

Elendur – More will come soon, the whips will ensure it :D


	22. Chapter 21

Five Gundams And A Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb

Rage, pure and unrivalled rage filled her, though a being of light, she was almost surprised that she could still feel something so dark

"This ends now." she whispered her rage destroying all the youma around her, though her eyes were locked on Pharaoh 90

"U...Usagi." Duo stuttered in shock staring at her as the woman began to take slow deliberate steps towards the dark figure before her

"Oh? Trying to play on my side for once little princess, well. Let's see whose darkness is more powerful." Pharaoh 90 snarled as he began to throw his power at her, her rage deflected it, how dare he, how dare this man even think to try and destroy her friends, he had killed Demando and threatened her friends...threatened Trowa.

"Usagi, don't." Trowa called from behind her, but her rage her deafened her to their cries, the structure around them was cracking from the power coming from the pair in front of them, and all too quickly the roof caved hiding them from view and leaving the gundam group cut off from the one they had come to save

"...Usagi." Quatre whispered in horror, he had never felt so much anger before...

/pb/

"Do you really think you can win against me, with rage? Everything you do is merely giving me more power." the dark figure laughed as he _enjoyed_ her rage, it was like feeding him his favourite drug

"I think I can defeat you with power alone, You and yours came here and seem intent on destroying everything, Earth just wanted to be left alone, I just wanted to be left alone, why could you not just leave us be?" Usagi demanded her rage finally seeming to hit its peak as it broke, and sadness took her, what was she doing? Fighting rage with rage? What else could she fight with though? Love? Her lover was dead and she dared not rely on a love for someone she couldn't trust

"If I let you kill me...will you leave earth alone?" she whispered as the man before her paused, was she offering her life?

"Well now...what a proposition." he mused as she glared at him from under her silvery blond bangs

"Leave this planet, it had no worth, please, just leave them alone." Usagi whispered as the tendrils of his dark power began to slide towards her

"If you just stand there like a good girl and do nothing, I will leave this wretched planet be, the universe is mine to take if all competition is dead." he chucked as Usagi let her head fall

"I have no one to live for anyway." she whispered tears gathering, she had loved the man that had killed her soul, she had no right to live, as long as this world would be safe, maybe this was for the best

"I just love how stupid you are princess." Pharaoh 90 sniggered "No one to live for, all those little minions that have given their all for you, so like a royal, arrogant until the end."

"What?" Usagi demanded her head lashing up as her enemy smirked before her, he didn't seem intent on killing her fast now that she had given up to him, instead wanting to savour her defeat a bit longer, enjoy maybe some torment before she was dead

"Those little toys of yours that came running all the way here, that boy that was trying his very best to protect you."

"Trowa...he...was the reason Mamoru died." Usagi whispered

"So?"

"How dare you." Usagi snarled rage hitting her again, how dare he say that like it didn't matter, it was the only thing that did matter, Mamoru was dead and it was all because of Trowa

"Keep feeding me if you like princess, I must say your rage is most delicious, the rage of the pure light of the cosmos." Pharaoh 90 smirked, he was tempted to keep her alive purely as a food source, her rage was different then any he had tasted before, but this was the moon princess, much too dangerous to keep alive, in case she decided to come to her senses one day

"As enjoyable as this little discussion has been, I think it's time to end this, don't you princess, now be a good girl and die." he said sweetly his power moving towards her "So I can get on with destroying everything you hold dear."

/pb/

"Usagi." his voice cried as she started looking at her once lover, Mamoru, how was he here?

"Mamoru..." she whispered before throwing herself into his arms and sobbing as the ghost of her lover hugged her close "I get to be with you finally." she sobbed in relief as Mamoru shook his head pushing her back finally

"Usa...I came to tell you this is the last time, you're not dead, your mother interfered, we have only a little time...Pharaoh 90 will not keep his word, you know that, you have to fight him."

"With what? I have nothing left to fight with." Usagi whispered as Mamoru sighed

"Meatball head you are just too dense. Fight for the ones you love, regardless of their past, do you forget that I was once on the other side too, I hurt people."

"But you...were brain washed." she whimpered as Mamoru sighed pulling her back into his arms and stroking her hair

"You forgave me, you can forgive him...Usa, you can't let Pharaoh 90 win, he will destroy everything, the planet, the people, that child you've been caring for, the new friends you've made, everything will end if you just give up."

"Mamoru..."

"Usa...this is the last time you'll see me, I'm going to move on, as you must as well. Live your life, forgive him...and be happy please...My life ended all too soon, I don't want yours too. I want you to live Usa, I want you to live and be happy."

"M...Mamoru." she whispered staring at him, but how, how did she begin to forgive Trowa?

"Fight this fight, depend on your love for him, and then see if it's really not true love...please Usa, fight Pharaoh 90 and win."

"I...I will fight." he was right at least about one thing, Pharaoh 90 could not be trusted, she had to fight for this world one more time...and then...and then she would decide on what to do next.

/pb/

"What?" Pharaoh 90 snarled as his powers were thrown back at him, that pale silvery pink glow, it couldn't be "You...You..."

"I will protect this world." Usagi whispered under the guise of Princess Serenity once more, her ginzuishou held in front of her as she wielded its powers as the last heir to the moon kingdom and only surviving Lunarian, she would fight to protect that blue star in their sky, that world she had come to think of as home

"Your victory is not so easy bitch." Pharaoh 90 snarled as he summoned more rage and began to fight the glowing being before him, he would not lose, not to some second rate undecided brat from a long dead pacifist kingdom.

/pb/

"What do we do...we can't get through that..." Duo mused as Trowa stared at his hands

"Retreat." he said softly after some time as everyone looked at him startled, what?

"And leave Usa here with that psycho? What is wrong with you Trowa, have you gone insane in your time here?" Duo demanded as he punched Trowa, the man took the hit that threw him to the floor and sat one hand touching his cheek softly, he wished she would have hit him when she got mad at him, instead of that broken crying look

"Trowa's right Duo, we need to get help to excavate this, we cant get through without help, some of us will remain and find a way around this section, the rest need to return and get help." Quatre reasoned as he hoped her was correct to what Trowa had been thinking, but none of them were really sure what had happened in the pairs time here, there was no guarantee Trowa hadn't snapped finally

"Let's go." Heero said grabbing Duo by the arm, he went to protest but gave in and followed after them, he was better at piloting shuttles, it was best he went to get it done fast

"Well...Wufei, Quatre and Trowa, stay here and look for a way around, We will return soon." Zechs bade as he stepped after the pair taking Relena with him as Wufei grumbled a non committal reply and left the corridor to look around

"Trowa...Did something happen?" Quatre asked, Trowa was silent, even for him, it was scary to see him like this, almost like a depression had cast itself over the man

"She knows...about..." Trowa whispered as Quatre bit at his bottom lip, so that's what this was about "She..."

"Didn't take it well?" Quatre asked as Trowa nodded

"She let him brainwash her to escape the reality of it...she...she was...starting to..."

"She was falling in love with you, and knowing you were the one that had killed her last love shattered her." Quatre summarised as Trowa nodded again

"Trowa...let's go find her...and try to talk some sense into her, if she really does love you, given time, she'll be able to forgive you." Quatre promised as Trowa looked at him in silence for a few moments before nodding, thought he knew in his heart, she would never forgive him, she could never forgive him.

/pb/

"You can't protect this world little girl, you can't even protect the one you love, give up now, while you can, I'll make your death painless." the cloaked figure promised, he was right...she didn't have the power to protect anyone...what was she doing this for?

_"Angel..." he breathed her cheeks heating as he studied her in her dress before the party, why was she so nervous, it was just Trowa, his eyes were taking her in, she could feel herself drowning in that emerald gaze as he stared at her slightly dazed._

"Trowa.." she whispered tears gathering, that had been before...but...it had been nice, being with them, all of them

_"This was a good idea." she murmured as she studied the young man whose shoulder she was currently using as a pillow, seeing his cheeks hint red, her own mirrored the sentiment as she let her eyes turn back to the group sitting through the movie she had forced on them, though some looked like they truly wished to destroy the screen_

"It was fun...playing with the little one...pranks with Duo...it was fun." Usagi whispered trying to stem her tears but her memories only brought more

"You have let them all down princess, now let down your shield and let me kill you, it will all stop, the pain, the sadness, everything will be better." Pharaoh 90 promised as Usagi hugged her middle, she was too weak to fight him...but...the little one...her friends...Trowa...maybe her weakness was because she still held such anger...she had to let it go...but to let that go...what would that mean?

_"Trowa...thankyou." she whispered turning to thank the tall man letting the sun fall over her in warm waves, it had been so long since she had been outside, she noted the slight hint of red in his cheeks as he studied her with that ever intense gaze._

"He...took care of me, they all did...I can't...let my past destroy this world." Usagi whispered as she stood shakily drawing her powers to fight her shield dissolving and protection gone as her eyes rose to meet Pharaoh 90

"I cannot give up, I have people waiting for me to come back." she snarled, no rage, just love, she had to use it, as she had so many times before, her love for the planet below them, her love for her friends, that tiny child she was growing so attached to, and most of all, her love for him "Trowa." she whispered drawing her power in, she would finish this fight, in one last blow, she would finish Pharaoh 90 and she would save them all, even if it cost her everything she had left, all her remaining energy, she would protect them this time.

"I will not lose to a brat like you." Pharaoh 90 snarled as his own powers threw back at her, he would not lose to some brat from the moon kingdom broken and shattered as she was, she could never defeat him, not with his new powers stolen from Demando's crystal

"Trowa...I love you."

/pb/

"What was that?" Quatre gasped as the shaking started, something was happening...it felt like...

"Get down." Trowa snapped pulling Quatre down as the blast wave from whatever explosion had just happened washed over the complex, destroying walls and sections alike

"Oh god...Usagi." Trowa whispered staring at the devastation before him, the direction it had come from...

"Trowa...come on, we need to find her, the seal on this base has been broken, the atmosphere will vent quickly, we have to search fast, come on." Quatre bade trying to summon his friend from his daze, Trowa snapped back to reality at his request and nodded jumping to his feet as they darted down into the crater before them, she had to be alive, after all they had done to find and save her, she had to be.

/pb/

It was the light that got to her first, that damn light that was intruding on her well deserved sleep, why was it so damn bright?

"How long are you going to sleep princess?" a soft voice asked as Usagi's eyes snapped open as she sat with a surprised gasp, Helios, how was he here?

"How..."

"You're in my realm Princess." he bade as she looked around noting she was indeed no longer on the moon

"I...am I dead?" she asked softly as Helios frowned slightly as he sat himself beside her on the lawns of Elysion

"I'm not sure...you're spirit is here yes, I am not sure if your body has perished." he apologised as Usagi moved to sit in a better position as she studied her hands

"Did I win?" she whispered as Helios looked at her again

"I'm not sure of this either princess, the battle was intense and the energy from that final blast remains clinging to the area preventing my view...I was most surprised to find your spirit here." he added as she studied the views

"This place...is so much like my kingdom, before it's fall." Usagi whispered as the horse form of the guardian of Elysion nudged her arm gently in comfort as she weaved her fingers in his hair accepting his comfort

"I...was sad to hear that the little one would no longer be born." he said finally as tears rose to Usagi's eyes as she thought on that tiny pink haired child that could never be.

"As was I." Usagi whispered as Helios rose finally

"Will you ride upon me Princess and view my lands?" Usagi looked up at him surprised, was he trying to comfort her with distraction? "We cannot know the outcome until the energy clears, you may take your ease here until then." he added as Usagi nodded and tugged herself up fingers twining into his hair again as she swung up onto his back and let the ancient guardian take her on a tour of paradise.

"You have a beautiful realm Helios, I truly hope from the bottom on my heart that it can remain so always." she said as they finally finished her tour and he let her from his back taking human form for the first time in a long time to sit and speak with her as creatures she had never seen or imagined before, creatures dreamed by all of creation, came and served them some lunch

"Princess...If...if you have no body to return to, you will always have a place here." Helios promised, Usagi smiling at his offer, he was too kind, this dream guardian.

"Thankyou Helios...my body surviving is secondary though...I just hope that I defeated him." she said softly as Helios rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort

"I'm sure had you not he would have made a move by now, rest at ease here princess while we wait to see what the outcome was." Helios assured as Usagi nodded a soft smile taking her lips, why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone like him, gentle and kind, never having hurt a soul "Princess?" Helios asked in concern as he noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry...I don't know why...I just can't stop...crying..." she sobbed softly as Helios gently enfolded the princess of the moon into his arms as she cried out her unknown pain

"Because thinking you may not get to go back, it's painful right?" Helios said softly after some time as Usagi gasped looking up at him, but he was staring out over his beautiful lands

"I have nothing left there." she whispered as he looked down at her finally

"Really? There is no one you would miss? No one you think will be hurt if you never return?" he asked as Usagi averted her eyes recalling the emerald eyed man that seemed to be causing all her problems of late

"I..."

"Princess, there is no such thing as a person that no one will miss, even the little one who is yet to be born is missed by all of us, by you most of all I would think...there will be people that miss you, and people you miss...saying things like your surviving being secondary...it's painful don't you think?" Helios asked as Usagi pulled back from him staring at her hands

"I've...been really selfish haven't I?"

"Naive." Helios corrected as Usagi blinked at him "You have never in your entire existence been selfish princess, Naive though, on many occasions."

"...I...I want to go back." she whispered as he drew her into his hold again as the tears began anew, this time, she knew why she was crying.

"I will pray for you princess, that your body will be alright, and that everything will work out."

/pb/

"Still nothing?" Quatre asked as Trowa nodded his eyes still glued to the screen before him as he searched the imaging back from the moon for any sign of her, they had found nothing, the crater had held no sign of her body, or the stranger she had been fighting, that dark being of unearthly powers.

"Trowa, come on man, you have to rest sometime." Duo called as Trowa ignored him still searching the images for something, anything, she had to be alive, she just had to be.

"Even if she had survived the blast, the entire area has decompressed, survival is impossible." Heero pointed out

"Heero." Quatre cried in protest as the brown haired male shrugged, it was the truth after all

"She...was not human though...she may...there may be a way she could have..." Trowa whispered as Quatre looked back at the determined man, Trowa was refusing to give up the search for her until he found her, dead or alive.

"We can't keep this search up forever." Wufei added in as Trowa looked away from the screen finally his emerald eyes blazing dangerously

"I will not give up." he hissed as Quatre stepped in to calm him down

"How about we continue on our own Trowa, we can send the rest home, Duo should be caring for his daughter as it is, Heero and Wufei have work I'm sure, we can continue on our own." he pacified as Trowa turned his eyes back to the screen, his silence was his acceptance.

"I will find her...I promised to protect her." he breathed not daring look away again in case he missed something vital, she had to be here somewhere, she had to.

/pb/

Helios did so hate to disturb her when she had finally managed to take some rest, he rested a hand on the head of the princess fast asleep with her head on his lap and sighed, she would want to know as soon as possible "Princess...the energy has cleared enough for me to see now." he bade gently as her eyes cracked open and she processed his words, her head felt groggy from crying herself to sleep, but that cleared quickly when she finally realised what he had said

"Helios...what can you see? Please...tell me." she begged softly as his golden eyes peered out at her from under his silver hair

"You won." words could not describe the relief she felt when he said that, she had defeated Pharaoh 90 again, he was done, the earth was safe "He was banished completely, his darkness and form destroyed."

"My body?" she asked as Helios paused searching, her body, the princess' physical form

"I...I still do not know, I can not see it."

"It's destroyed too isn't it?" she whispered as Helios looked at her, he didn't want to have to give her such bad news, not until he was sure

"I'm not certain yet, give me time, I would like to be sure first." he bade Usagi nodding as she sat to stare out at the peaceful lands again holding back her tears, she had dared to start hoping, she had even started to want to return, to her friends, to him.

"I can never go back." Usagi whispered as Helios frowned

"We are not certain yet, please, don't lose hope princess, and let us be sure first." Helios bade as Usagi nodded as she stood

"I'm going to take a little walk on my own...you'll be able to find me won't you?" Usagi asked, already knowing he was sure to be able to find her on his own lands

"Of course. Take your ease." Helios bade before he turned his attention back to searching for the princesses lost form, if she still remained, he would be able to guide her spirit back to her body, otherwise, she was doomed to either accept death or wander his lands forever as a dream.

/pb/

"Well...what will you do now?"

"...I can't just leave it like this can I?" the man sighed as he looked over at the long dead mother of his love

"You did say you were letting go Endymion, but that was a lie wasn't it?"

"I plan to, once she's happy again...but at this rate."

"Her body will perish and so will her chance at happiness...I've interfered to my limit as well, as much as I would like to interfere further..." she whispered as Mamoru sighed

"Really...I just can't leave her on her own after all, this boy better know how much work she is." he chuckled as Selenity smiled softly at the former prince of the earth

"How will you solve this one?" she asked, his interference ability was less then her own unless she facilitated it

"I have one last thing I can do."

/pb/

Mavrik - okay...so...please...don't kill me ., between work and uni I kinda lost track of everything and completely forgot about this...I'm kinda back now though, got a tablet that I can write on at uni and work between things to see if I can get back into it.

Elendur - and I haven't been around to poke him ." I move out and he stops writing, brat.

Mavrik - I'm getting back into it, well, being guilted into it, leaving this one here at the moment while I see what I can do with the other one, though on a roll with this one so this may still get updated before When you are with me.

Elendur - He's been writing plenty apparently, just not on these, and some not even FanFiccies, but we'll see what motivation we can provide to get him going again on these one.

Mavrik - I'm so sorry...More will come soon, I really promise this time.


	23. Chapter 22

Five Gundams and a Baby

/pb/

Author : Mavrik

/pb/

Quatre sighed looking his determined friend over, the bags were starting to become obvious and Trowa was still refusing rest, they had been at this for a few days now, and still, he had not moved from the console, barely eating or drinking, deaf to Quatre's pleas to rest

"Trowa...I'm sorry." Quatre bade, the man not even twitching in recognition of his voice as Quatre tightened his grip on the sedative, as much as he hated to do this, it was the only way to get Trowa to rest, he was working himself to death looking for her, just a few hours, his friend needed just a few hours of rest, Quatre would watch the scanner until then "Forgive me." Quatre whispered as he reached out, Trowa's eyes never left the scanner, even as he sagged in his seat, the male hadn't even twitched as the needle had entered his arm, finally Trowa slid from the chair eyes closed in rest.

"Rashid, help me with him." Quatre called his ever faithful friend nodding and helping him lift the young man and take him to a room to rest.

"He will be mad when he wakes." Rashid noted Quatre nodding in agreement

"It was the only way though, he'll understand eventually. But he needed rest."

/pb/

"I don't have much time, so listen well." Mamoru demanded Trowa blinking in surprise, he recognised the man as the same he had seen before that once when he had slept, Usagi's lover, the one he had killed by accident.

"You..."

"Shut up and listen, I can't be here long, I don't have the power for this. I'm giving you all I have left to find her, understood." Mamoru snapped Trowa staring at him still "You damn well better make her happy, find Usagi and save her, take her back to earth and spend your life making her happy." Mamoru asked Trowa nodding, if she would allow it "This will give you the ability to find her...I don't have time to explain how to use it, just take it, and find her, soon, she doesn't have much time left." Mamoru said thrusting his hand out Trowa blinking startled as the man faded in and out, reaching for the man's hand Mamoru dropped a small golden crystal into his hand before he was gone Trowa staring at the place he had been, looking down at the crystal he startled when it began to sink into his skin

"What?!" he cried startled, then the pain hit, like nothing he had ever felt before

/pb/

"Will his soul be able to handle that? The only humans that could ever wield its powers before had been those of your grandfathers line, pure humans of powerful ancient royal blood." Selenity mused Mamoru staring at the male as he tossed painfully in his sleep aboard his room on the ship he and Quatre shared

"I had no choice, it's the only way." he whispered "If he can't wield it, she dies."

"You did the only thing you could do Endymion, now it is up to the fates."

/pb/

Trowa's eyes snapped open, emerald green locked on the bulkhead above him his mouth moving but no words coming out, had he screamed his voice until it was gone? He remember the nightmare, the torture Usagi's fiance had put him through, was this his revenge?

"Usagi." it hit him, he was lying here in bed while he was supposed to be searching for her, he was promised to protect her, he had to find her and try to make things right.

Trowa rolled from the bed his legs giving way causing him to crash to his knees a growl escaping him, this was a waste of his time, he had to get back to the scanner and watch for any sign of her, Mamoru had said her time was running out "...We're looking in the wrong place." he breathed realisation hitting him, somehow he just knew, it was all so clear suddenly, they were looking in the wrong place, he knew where she was, somehow, he knew where she was.

Forcing himself to his feet and standing with willpower alone Trowa began to force his way down the corridor to the bridge, he had to get them to her, every muscle was screaming in agony in the aftermath of whatever had happened while he was asleep, but his need to save her overrode it all, he had to get to her, he had to save her, her time was running short and now he knew where she was

"Trowa." Quatre exclaimed seeing the male stumble in, the sedative he had given him should have kept him out for a few hours at least, yet here he was barely an hour after being forced to rest "You have to rest, Trowa please." Quatre cried as Trowa brushed past him and collapsed into the pilots seat eyes searching the grid they had up

"Time's running out...Quatre...we have to...here." Trowa whispered as he fumbled at the controls to bring up the grid reference

"Trowa?" Quatre asked confused as the emerald gaze hit his own blue one Quatre understanding from his eyes alone "Alright. I'll get us there. Rest." Quatre bade Trowa shaking his head, not until he knew for sure, he would hold on until then, collapsing sounded like a good idea right now, and he felt as if he would at any moment, but he had to hang on.

"It will take fifteen minutes to get there, Rashid, please get Trowa some tea, or water...or something." Quatre was desperate to try and get Trowa to stop, or take in some sustenance, the man was shaking visibly with the effort it was taking to stay conscious. Quatre was worried, Trowa hadn't been this close to collapse before he had forced him to bed, what had happened in that hour?

"Here...she's here." Trowa whispered, he could feel her, this was the place

"Oh god...Rashid, get the suit ready, I need you to retrieve her, she's...she's alive." Quatre cried startled, there she was, floating in space, a silvery white dress flowing around her, her impossibly long hair free and weaving in space about her, a silvery pink cocoon of...power of some sort around her, keeping her safe.

Quatre could see fluctuations in the surface of the protective bubble, whatever was keeping it together was losing power. Looking to Trowa Quatre rushed to his side, he had collapsed over the console, seeing her safe, alive, whatever had kept him going before was gone.

"Oh lord, Trowa, hey, are you alright, Trowa." Quatre cried, the male was burning up with fever and his breathing was shallow and laboured, something was very wrong

"Rashid, get her inside quickly, something's wrong with Trowa, we need to get them both to a hospital as soon as possible." Quatre cried into the communication system, the affirmative coming back from Rashid as he went out to get the lost female and bring her home

.  
"Hold on Trowa."

/pb/

Quatre paced at the door of one of his best friends as his sister, one of the seven doctors in the family, checked him over, in the end a colony had been the closest place to take the pair, and it so happened Eve Winner worked at the hospital, he had called her to the Winner house on the colony, having recalled part way there that Usagi couldn't...well it was not recommended to take her to a hospital at least. If Eve saw to the pair at the Winner house he could talk to her about the girls situation away from other doctors, and maybe she could be treated in the house instead of taking her to a hospital.

"I'm not sure what's wrong 30." Eve sighed as Quatre studied his sister number 19, in a family like theirs it had become habit long ago to refer to one another by their numbers as nicknames

"He was exhausted, so I sedated him, he woke up after only an hour like that, it wasn't the sedative was it?" Quatre fretted as Eve shook her head

"Unlikely...it's like his system is trying to fight off an infection, but I can't see any wounds, possibly a bacterial infection, I've taken a blood sample and I'll check it back at the hospital." Eve sighed as Quatre nodded "For now, he needs rest and I've given some broad spectrum antibiotics, they can't hurt."

"And Usagi?" Quatre asked Eve's frown deepening

"I don't even know where to start with her 30, I...she's like nothing I've ever...and you said she was in space, for nearly a week, unprotected...she should be dead, any living thing would have been...I can't find a single wound on her, there's not one medical reason she should be unconscious, if she was human, but it's completely true that she's not...isn't it?" Eve sighed her younger and only brother nodding, whatever Usagi was, she wasn't human, but she was still their friend, and she was like family to Quatre

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"Wait." Eve shrugged, at the moment that was all she could come up with "We wait and watch."

"Thank you 19, we'll do what we can here. I'm sorry to drag you from work and dump my problems on you." Quatre apologised his sister smiling at him

"Hey now, what else if family for. I'm going to take Trowa's sample back to the lab and have a look, you keep an eye on them both and get some rest. I take it it's been a few high stress days. If Trowa is sick you could catch it too if you overwork yourself." Eve warned, Quatre nodding in understanding as he escorted her out

"I've set men to watch both of the patients." Rashid bade Quatre smiling in thanks

"Alright...I'll rest, Duo and the others will arrive in the morning, and I'm going to need all my rest to face them." Quatre sighed Rashid nodding with a chuckle

"We will wake you if anything happens during the night."

"Thank you as always Rashid." Quatre whispered as he made his way to his own room trying his best to dismiss his worries from his mind so he might sleep "Please let them be alright." he whispered his quiet prayer into the darkness before letting his consciousness fade and falling to sleep.

/pb/

Helios studied the sleeping princess, he had yet to disturb her since she had finally gained some rest, but he knew she needed to know

''Princess.'' he ventured gently touching her arm as the female startled awake her blue eyes catching his own

''Helios, what's happened?'' she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes

''They have found you princess, your body is alive, they've taken you to a colony. I can guide your spirit there if you wish.''

''They...I'm alive? I..Can really...I can go back?'' Usagi asked tears welling as the guardian of dreams drew her into his arms and comforted her gently

''Yes princess, you can return.''

''Now?'' she asked Helios nodding

''I will, guide you there, princess, the road will be dangerous, we will need to venture outside my lands, and nightmares roam the dream lands outside this place. They are drawn to dreams and light with the need to destroy them, you would be a prime target. I will carry you, but you must hold to my back and not let go.'' Helios bade as he stepped back shifting back to his true form again, Usagi nodded in understanding as she stepped to his side and hugged his neck

''How long does it take to get where they took me.''

''I'm not sure, time passes differently here, it could take but a moment, or days. I will get you there though.'' Helios promised Usagi nodding, she trusted he would

''Thank you Helios, for everything. I think now...I can go back, and maybe...work on forgiving him.'' Usagi whispered the Pegasus before her laughing gently

''Come princess. We should get moving.''

/pb/

''What's the diagnosis doc?'' Duo asked as he juggled his squirming daughter while they stood before Eve Winner as she checked over Trowa

''His blood sample showed as if he was fighting off an infection, but I couldn't find anything in his blood. Either he's developed an immune disorder or it may be something we've never seen before.'' Eve sighed, and the antibiotics had been doing nothing she was loathe to admit, if anything he had gotten worse

''He was held in that place by a madman, what if he did something to him.'' Quatre mused, Eve nodding

''It's a possibility, at the moment all we can do is watch and try to stabilize him, I've taken him off the antibiotics since they seem to be doing more harm then good. I'm going to take some more blood and run more tests see if I can find something that works.'' Eve assured, she wasn't giving up, if it was unknown, then she would just have to find it.

''What's the other like?'' Wufei asked, curious now he had seen the recorded feed of the woman, alive and glowing in space

''Unconscious still. I can find nothing wrong with her, she's. just...It's like she's in a coma, from some of the tests I've done it seems as if her brain activity is nothing, she's a vegetable, but that...I really don't know what to think yet. I'm looking into it, but it is hard with her here, there's only so much portable equipment I can take. The tests I am able to do are limited.'' Eve sighed

''What do you need?'' Quatre asked as they left Trowa's room to talk and let him continue to sleep. Since they had found Usagi he hadn't woken either

''A full lab of gear, everything.'' Eve sighed, in truth not even that would be enough probably, but it would be a start

''I will see what I can organize.'' Quatre mused, it wasn't like he was short on cash.

/pb/

Usagi clung to Helios' mane as he raced through the dream realm, spectres and demons reaching for them but the Pegasus dodged between them taking flight when necessary a precious cargo clinging to his back. The light of the cosmos was under his protection and he would let nothing hurt her

"Helios.'' Usagi cried the Pegasus stumbling as one demon managed to catch his leg for the first time, Usagi being nearly thrown from his back

''Run princess. I will come for you soon, but I need you to run.'' He bade Usagi nodding reluctantly as she jumped down from his back

"Where?"

"Just run, I will find you."

"Take care Helios." she called before she turned and ran from the demons converging on the Pegasus, he would be alright, he could take care of himself, but not if he was trying to protect her as well.

Usagi ran, she ran without stopping, she would hold onto her friends and loved ones... him until she met him again, and so the princess ran, through a world of nightmares and despair, she ran, using them to help keep her strong as she passed unimaginable nightmares and terror.

Whispers, eyes and spectres stalked her, watched her, chased her, but Usagi would not lose, not now, she had to get back, she had to see them again, she had to laugh with Duo, sit with Trowa, tease Wufei, she had to cook with Quatre and avoid Heero, Usagi had to return.

/pb/

Usagi was in danger, he could feel it, every fibre of his being was screaming at him, Usagi was in danger. Trowa fought back the pain that was his existence as cracked open his eyes, his vision was swimming and head pounding but none of that mattered, Usagi was in danger.

/pb/

'Q-man, Trowa's gone!'' Duo cried, he had left for a few minutes for a toilet break and returned to find the sick male missing

''What? Everyone, spread out, cover the mansion, Rashid get all the maguanacs on this, we have to find him.'' Quatre cried as they all moved to find the missing male.

/pb/

Heero went straight to Usagi's room, if the male had any sense in his feverish mind he would go for the girl he had spent so much time on, though logically speaking he shouldn't know where her rooms was, his gut told him to check there first, so he would.

Heero pulled the door open and looked in silently, there he was, knelt by her bedside one hand over her own and head resting on the bed sleep, or the fever, having claimed him again. Heero sent a message to Quatre while keeping a silent watch waiting for the frantic blond to arrive

/pb/

Usagi was tired, emotionally and mentally drained from the images and creatures that had been following her, attacking her, harassing her.

Helios hadn't come for her yet so she had continued to run, though now more of a walk

''Usagi.'' that voice, she knew that voice, Trowa?

''Trowa...what...how...'' she stuttered, it was him, he was here, he smiled softly and held one hand out to her, she reached for his hand in return, then it hit her, this was wrong, Trowa didn't smile like that, and he couldn't be here

''No.'' she whispered pulling back as his face transformed into a deadly parody of Trowa's

''We can have some fun.'' the demon cackled its body morphing into a horrific monster Usagi turning and running again

''Trowa...help me.'' she whimpered, she couldn't take much more of this, she just wanted to go home, her own world and reality, her friends, and even if she didn't want to admit it, to him.

Golden warmth swept over her guiding her, strengthening her, Usagi turned towards that tiny golden light and ran towards it, even though it reminded her of Mamoru, somehow, it felt like Trowa.

/pb/

Quatre sighed as Rashid set the unconscious male into the bed again, they had moved him into the room beside her

''I'm going to rent the labs at the hospital, keep everyone out for a few days and get them both in their to be checked over.'' Quatre said Rashid nodding, he had been expecting that, Quatre was getting fed up with the lack of progress on their recovery, two of his friends were sick and they weren't able to help them ''Eve will have everything she needs, I want them back Rashid.''

/pb/

''Princess.'' Helios sighed in relief catching up to her finally, he had gone to find her but she had found her way to her body without him

''Helios...I was worried about you.'' Usagi said softly the Pegasus nudging her hand with his nose gently before shifting to his human form

''Are you ready princess.'' Helios. asked as the woman looked down at her body in silence

''I can't.''

''Princess?''

''I can't go back...I've tried, Helios...I can't...I...'' Usagi sobbed the guardian drawing her into his arms, they had finally found her body but she was having problems merging her soul back into it

''We'll think of something. I will stay with you until this is fixed.'' he promised

''I just want to go back now. I've had enough.'' Usagi whispered, she was so close, why was this being made so hard?

/pb/

"Trowa." Usagi gasped seeing the unconscious male as she followed after her body, Quatre having taken her to be transported to a private lab, she had heard him talking to Rashid, they were worried about her and Trowa, it hadn't made sense until now.

"Princess. What's wrong with him?" Helios asked touching her arm curiously as he studied the man that the princess had chosen.

"Oh goddess...the golden crystal. Helios he's been given the golden crystal." she gasped Helios frowning in confusion

"Prince Endymion's crystal?"

"It should kill a normal man...Trowa...how did he..." Usagi silenced as she stared at him, he had been the one that had guided her, he had saved her

"He doesn't look well."

"The golden crystal is killing him." Usagi whispered "It's tearing him apart, his soul and mind." she reached down touching his heated forehead a frown slipping over his lips when her hand passed through his head, damn her current situation

"Is there any way they can help him?" Helios asked waving a hand to the men that had been around her for so long, the gundam pilots, and she had never known

"...No." she said softly trying to touch his cheek in comfort, but once again her current state hindered that

"...Can you?" Helios asked finally, the princess flinching

"I...I...I don't know."

"Princess...if something's not done, what happens to him?" Helios asked Usagi bowing her head

"I know, I know, just...I...If I do this...If i help him Helios, Mamoru is lost forever...the...the golden crystal is the only thing keeping his soul tethered to this world, if it takes a new owner, he is lost, I'll never see him again." Usagi whispered Helios touching her arm again

"He's already lost princess, he's dead, regardless of whether his spirit is still alive, he's lost, will you let this man die? For someone whose already passed?"

"He saved me...Trowa...with the golden crystal, he saved me from those nightmares...I...Don't want him to die, but what will that mean Helios?" Usagi asked the guardian slipping his arms around her from behind while she stared down at the sick man that she loved

"It will mean you've forgiven him."

"Can I forgive him?" Usagi whispered Helios sighing, why was she so stubborn and naive?

"If we love someone, we can forgive them, no matter the crime."

"I don't want him to die."

"Then don't let him." Helios bade the hime staring down at the man still

"It will take time to help him, I need to help his body and soul accept the crystal."

"Time we have princess, maybe your body has rejected you for that reason, you still have something you need to do."

"I hope so." Usagi whispered looking down at Trowa again, she hoped that was all there was to the matter

"Princess?"

"I'm going to help him accept it." she whispered sinking to sit by his bedside as the van moved along the pair unconscious in the back

/pb/

Trowa cracked his eyes open with a soft groan, everything hurt, from his body to his soul, but somehow, it wasn't as bad as it had been before

"Trowa!" Quatre cried at his side the green eyes of the bedridden male slipping to the blond to study him in silence

"What?" he asked softly his voice cracking as Quatre grabbed at a cup of water and a straw to let the man sip at the water

"You've been out for quite some time, we were worried, in the end though, it looks like you got better on your own."

"Usagi."

"...I'm sorry...she..."

"Dead?" Trowa rasped pain taking him at the very thought

"No...she's just...we're not sure. A coma of some sort."

"Where are we?" Trowa asked Quatre helping him to sit as he took the seat by his bed

"A hospital on L6."

"You took her to a hospital?" Trowa demanded as Quatre sighed

"Yes and no, I rented the labs, my sister has been working with you both to find out what's wrong and fix it."

"...I'm sorry...I..." Trowa hadn't meant to jump to conclusions

"It's alright...we're looking into her condition." Quatre bade as Trowa looked to the side, he knew she was there

"She...she's alive though?" Trowa asked Quatre nodding

"She's alive, completely unharmed, she just won't wake up."

"She's alive." Trowa sighed in relief his hands clasping together, Usagi was alive

"Trowa...what happened while you were in that place?" Quatre asked finally, he had always wanted to know, but never had the chance to ask, the time he had been a prisoner of that inhuman madman, what had happened?

"That...story will take some time...May I rest?" Trowa asked Quatre nodding

"Of course, there's a buzzer if you need anything, take your ease." he agreed reluctantly leaving Trowa alone, the male was likely still exhausted and needed more rest

/pb/

"..." Trowa studied her sleeping form tenderness in his eyes that he didn't know how to express, she was alive, and she was here

"Usagi." he whispered stroking some strands of blond hair from her face eyes locked onto her, why did he feel like she was the only reason he was alright?

"Come back soon." he asked

/pb/

"Princess...still?"

"Today's the same...I can't...I helped Trowa...but I still..."

/pb/

Mavrik : ...Hi?

Elendur : Told you he was back into it

Mavrik : I'm almost back...bar the addiction to Guild Wars 2 and horror movies

Elendur : The writing has started again yay...and the editing. Mav really needs to learn how to type on his tablet better...he's all over the place , apologies for anything I missed, i reread a few times but there's only so much I can do around work.

Mavrik : Ahem...well...anyhow, a new chapter, before a year has passed. Progress!

Elendur : He's working on more as we speak...I hope.

Mavrik : Working on more, yep yep yep, promise. That and levelling up some alts on Guild Wars 2...

Elendur : /sigh

Mavrik : Review peoples, it's easy to do, just see below and type anything you like (all good of course *insert puppy dog sad eyes here* )

Elendur : Keep well, and more will be our soon.


End file.
